Alpha and Omega: Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave
by Lilly Omega
Summary: Runt, the new Alpha male of his pack, his mate Princess, and their children—Terra, Danny, and Sam—deal with an ancient evil begins plaguing Jasper after young wolves tell the "Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave." Bodies of the recently deceased vanish from their graves, and other wolves begin turning up dead. The culprits are truly terrifying and no one can even see them...
1. Prologue: It All Begins

**Prologue:**

**It All Begins**

A she-wolf was running for her life through a trial in a dark forest. She was all alone and screaming for someone to help her. She was gasping for breaths. Something evil had attacked the she-wolf and it had scared her almost to death, yet she had not seen her attacker. She had scars all over her body and she had not seen what did it to her. They were deep scars and bleeding profusely. This she-wolf had never run this fast before—nothing scared her this bad before, considering her brutal upbringing. Until now, nothing had scared her more than the wolves she grew up with, the hellish pack that had raised her. The pack she betrayed, and hated since she knew right from wrong!

It had begun when this brown she-wolf had been wandering in the woods alone after encountering the vengeful spirit of a friend she betrayed a year earlier. No one from her knew pack had believed her, and most of those wolves had called her mentally insane. That was why she had left her pack, not permanently, but just to be away from those fools. She had seen the spirit of her friend, a male wolf whom she grew up with, and hardly any of them believed her! Only the Alpha male and the Alpha female, their children, their grandchildren and the rest of their family, with a few exceptions, believed her. They had not believed her, damn it! she thought sourly. She was an Alpha, the highest-ranking group of wolves in a pack, and they did not even believe her! It angered her to no end, and she wanted to go back there, and give them all a piece of her mind. If that vengeful spirit of her friend did not kill her before she had a chance to do that! He had been following her, haunting her, ever since that first encounter a few days earlier, and after her leaders went into some mysterious cave. Since then, mysterious events occurred, including strange and brutal murders, the vanishing of several corpses of wolves who died a year earlier and her own encounter with an undead form of her former friend.

With all the unexplainable murders and the missing bodies, how could the majority of her pack not believe what she saw? They had thought she just had a nightmare or ate too many fermented berries, and was wasted. Damn it, she did not enjoy the taste of those fucking fermented berries, and she hated anything that got her wasted! Unlike her Alpha female, and those damn veggie whores, Reba and Janice who loved fermented berries as much as sucking their mates' dicks! She was still ranting about how they had not believed her as she ran through the forest. This damn trail seemed to be endless, and the vengeful spirit of her former friend was still following her. He was running down the trail after her, speeding up and slowing down just to scare her.

_Bastard!_ she thought angrily. _If he is going to kill me, why doesn't he just do it and stop tormenting my mind?_

"Because I want to make you suffer mentally before I rape you!" the wolf roared in a demonic voice, and picked up speed again. He put her tail off, getting his face bloody, and then slowed down again. "I will rape you repeatedly and then I will mutilate you, you bitch, for what you did to me and our pack! You helped kill your own Alpha male!"

"How the hell-" the she-wolf gasped. "How do you know what I am thinking?!"

"I can read your mind, you traitorous whore who mated with a Beta!" he roared. "You are an Alpha—you are ignorant for mating with a Beta wolf! They are no less scum than Omegas are!"

"You were ignorant in life, and now you are ignorant in the afterlife, Geoff!" she retorted. That angered him, and he was on her in a second. He tore off the left side of her face, right down to the muscle, before she could react. The she-wolf screamed, and collapsed on the ground in a heap. She was rolling around, screaming in agony, and cursing the fucker that took her face.

The she-wolf was up in a second, when she saw her demonic former friend behind her, about to mate with her. Her fear fueled her running. That evil wolf roared, not howled like a normal wolf would, at her, and ran down the hill, leaving blood and firing in his weak. The she-wolf screamed and tried to run faster. The muscles in her leg were on fire, and she just wanted this fucker to leave her alone!

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. "Damn it, leave me alone, you scumbag! Just leave me alone!" She was crying tears, not out of sadness for him, but out of the terror that came from the sight of her former friend. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed again.

"Never!" he roared back. "Not until I make you suffer like we did!"

"We?!" she gasped.

"Yes!" a demonic female voice shouted. Two more wolves like her old friend came out from behind the trees, and joined him. One of them was the former Alpha male, whom the former Alpha male of her former pack murdered in cold blood. The other two were also familiar wolves. The first was a she-wolf whom the wolves of her current pack killed when she had led an attack on this park last year. She had been a pure white wolf in life, but, in death, was now a jet-black wolf. No, rot had not done this, but pure evil had changed her color. In addition, none of these year dead wolves were bones because the evil spirits that had possessed their skeletons brought their flesh and fur back with their lives. Her name was MaKayla.

The other was a former member of her current pack, whom her former pack members murdered during the final battle between the two parks. He had no eyes, just as when they killed him, and he had no internal organs in his body, but a trail of his intestines trailing behind him. The enemy pack had killed him a year ago, when they tore out his entrails and ate them like sausages. His mate, Claws, had seen the whole thing, but other rogue wolves had wounded her too badly to attempt helping her mate.

"Four against one?!" the she-wolf cried. "How is that fair?"

"We aren't about being fair!" a demonic MaKayla roared. "The males are here to fuck you and then we'll murder you, bitch!"

"NO!" the she-wolf screamed. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

"We'll leave you alone when you're mutilated all over the trees!" Scar roared. "Just because he tore your face off doesn't mean we're done with you!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"We want your traitorous pussy, and then your death!" Geoff barked at his former friend. "We will tear out your guts and decorate the trees with them! That will get your friends in the Halloween spirit, won't it?"

"No! Just go away! You're not real!"

"Yes we are!" MaKayla snapped.

Three of these undead, demonic wolves surrounded the fleeing she-wolf and pinned her to the ground. They were too powerful for her to break free. Scar and MaKayla had her held down by her arms; tree roots had grown out of the unfertile soil and pulled her feet into the ground. The she-wolf screamed and cursed as Geoff mounted her from behind, and stuck himself in her. He was mating with her! she thought with terror. She felt him thrusting inside her. It was so painful, having an undead _and_ demonic wolf fucking her! He was thrusting unbelievably fast in and out of her, and she was in a hellish pain. It was horrifying that Geoff had ejaculated in her as fast as he had mounted her. She felt his semen in her womb—and it burned like fucking acid! She could feel it burning the flesh in her womb. A hole burned in her stomach, and her guts fell out in a pile. She was not evening dying! The other wolves took her guts and did as Geoff said they would. They decorated the trees with her intestines and stomach contents in less than a minute.

"You should be happy I was fast about it!" Geoff roared. "I could have gone on like ten minutes, but then you probably could have enjoyed it like the slut you are!"

"Why aren't I dead?" she screamed.

"Because we don't want you dead yet," Geoff barked. "Just like we can all control the acidity of our bodily fluids!"

"We'll spare you if you do one thing..." MaKayla began.

"JUST KILL ME!" the she-wolf cried, screaming.

"So be it, bitch." Geoff spit on his former friend.

All three of these demonic wolves tore her to pieces quickly and swiftly, and then hung her gory remains from the trees. They vanished into the fog in this area. Except for the mess they had left behind, there was no sign of them every being here.


	2. One Week Earlier

**Chapter 1**

**One Week Earlier...**

_One week earlier..._

It was not snowing yet, and the Eastern and Western wolf packs of Jasper National Park, were running about Jasper preparing for Halloween. The upcoming holiday had the pups of the park, in particular, overjoyed because it would be their first Halloween with many wolves. Many of them looked forward to the chance wear ridiculous costumes made from whatever the adults could steal from the humans, including makeup, and made from the berries in the park.

Halloween excited three pups, who were the children of this wolf pack's new Alpha male and Alpha female, in particular. They had just reached their first year of adolescence, but they still loved this holiday. Their names were Terra, Danny, and Sam. Terra's parents named her for her mother, Princess, a Beta wolf, and a former rogue wolf from Banff National Park. Their grandfather, King, and their grandmother, Queen, had been the sadistic leaders of Banff. It was because of their grandparents their father, Runt, only had one eye, and he had to wear an eye patch, made from a leaf, over where it used to be. King and Queen were also to blame for their mother's post-traumatic stress disorder.

Princess's parents had made her life a living hell for a year of her life, by letting the males and she-wolves of his pack having free reign over his daughter as long as the males did not mate with her. That led to a year of Princess having to perform oral sex on the males of rogues, and to swallow their semen. If she had not done that, they would ejaculate on her face. Moreover, if she refused their sexual advances, they would beat her, beat her until she was had too few senses left to refuse being having a dick stuck in her mouth. When she was like this, the males were usually in control, and had forced her to deep throat them. In that case, she had always swallowed the sticky and salty result. Princess suffered from the worst case of post-traumatic stress disorder any Jasper wolf had seen before. She could not close her eyes without seeing a rogue's dick in her mouth, or the rogues beating her. She could still taste and feel their semen in her mouth, no matter how much she tried to forget. The only things that made her feel better were Runt and her engaging in sexual acts—whether she gave him a blowjob, a pawjob, or he stuck himself in her pussy or tailhole. However, of course, when Runt stuck his dick in his mate's mouth, she sometimes could have hellish nightmares if she was not in control. He was careful not to even thrust in her mouth once. So far, he had not done that to her, and was always careful so he would not thrust in Princess's mouth.

Secretly, Sam was a wolf who, just like his father Runt, enjoyed when she-wolves sucked his dick. When Runt had been an adolescent, he, and Princess—their mother—had met again for the first time after a year, he had asked Princess if she should give him a blowjob. She did only because she lost a bet in which they had argued over whether Claudette or Nars would win the round of The Great Wolf Games that had been going on at the time. She had given Runt the greatest blowjob of his life, and she had swallowed all of his semen. She did not scream her head off or bit his dick because she had been in completely control, something she had made clear before she even put her head between his legs.

Sam was dating a she-wolf about his age that sucked his dick about once a week. Her name was Gemma. Sam had never met a she-wolf so willing to suck the same dick once a week, and _always_ swallow what came out of it. She loved, no _savored_, the taste of his semen. In addition, she did not just like Sam for his dick. She loved him for who he was. They were officially dating, but his parents did not know about all the blowjobs she gave him. Princess and Runt would kill over if they ever found out that she blew their youngest son so many times. That also included all the times she deep throated him, and the times they sixty-nined each other. "Sixty-nine" referred to when two collaborates of a couple performed oral sex on each other simultaneously. Usually, the female would be on top because it was comfortable for both halves of a couple.

The middle pup of Princess and Runt was Danny. He was hardly as sexually active as his little brother, but a she-wolf had deep throated him once. She was a wolf called Dahlia. The size of Danny's dick had shocked Dahlia, even if she had enjoyed having eleven inches of dick in her mouth, and four inches of that in her throat. The taste of Danny's semen had been the part she loved more than having its source in her mouth and down her throat.

Lastly, there was Terra, the only daughter of Princess and Runt, and the oldest of their puppies. She had never gave a blowjob to anyone and never mated before. She was not sexually active at all, and did not plan to suck someone's dick until she was married to whoever the male she married would be. She looked just like her mother, whose old name, Terra, was the source of her's, only she was much younger looking than Princess, obviously.

"Gemma...Gemma...GEMMA!" a male wolf screamed. It was Sam. He was just enjoying the best moment of a blowjob his girlfriend had been giving him. She had a good mouthful of fluids and she had already swallowed it all. She felt it splash when it reached her stomach, there had been so much of it in her mouth. Gemma looked up at Sam from the ground. She loved having her head between male wolves' legs, with a dick in her mouth, a knot touching her lips, and, her favorite, having a mouthful of semen. She had her favorite fluid all over her lips; it was also all over her boyfriend's crotch.

Sam was breathing heavily, so heavily that Gemma could feel his dick throbbing in her mouth. She felt it getting smaller. Obviously, she had satisfied Sam's horniness...for now. That horny Omega she loved so much would want his Alpha girl to blow him again later, maybe in a week, and she would be pleased and willingly to do it again.

Gemma kept her boyfriend's dick in her mouth until it had reverted to half its size. Now, she lifted her dark brown, almost black, head away from Sam's crotch. She gave his now smaller dick a powerful lick with her tongue. She had a rough tongue, like many other wolves. She-wolves usually had the roughest tongues.

There was a gasp. She assumed it was just Sam gasping in pleasure.

"Sam! Gemma!" That male voice sounded like Runt.

Gemma spun around while she blocked view of the area around Sam's crotch by sitting down in front of him. Sam covered view of that area with his paws regardless.

"I-" Gemma began.

"You what?" Runt started at her. She said nothing. "Exactly—we know what you just got done doing to our son."

"But...he needed some satisfaction...he had asked me for one, and so I gave it to him..."

"...and you shouldn't have given him one!" Runt snapped. "Let it him deal with those feelings himself or let him wait for it to go away. It doesn't matter that you're dating him."

"You didn't say that to me all the times I've sucked your dick," Princess spat in a serious voice. She was somewhat offended, since she had given Runt a few blowjobs since their marriage, when he had been in the same mood their youngest son was now. "Have you forgotten about the time you made a between with me that if Nars defeated Claudette in any round of The Great Wolf Games last year, I would have to blow you. Moreover, I lost that bet, so I did that. We weren't even dating then, and we had just met again after not seeing each other for an entire year."

Sam and Gemma laughed until they were on their backs.

"Princess!" Runt gasped, his voice filled with embarrassment. His face turned redder than a tomato. All while Princess joined her son and his date in laughing so hard that she ended up on her back too.


	3. Even the Dead Can Have Fun

**Chapter 2**

**Even the Dead Can Have Fun**

_Where did that extremely beautiful female go?_

That was what the Eastern Alpha wolf called Logan was wondering as he ran through this forest, sniffing for the she-wolf he had just seen. She was the most beautiful she-wolf he had ever seen in his entire life. She had a big chest, a big butt, a big mouth, and a mane that went down to her shoulders. She had golden-rod fur, almost like the fur Kate had prided herself over before her death, that shown when the sun's rays hit it. Her mouth in particular seemed big enough for him to fit his entire dick in. He wanted that female's pussy! She might have taunted him by showing it to him, by lifting up her tail, before disappearing as suddenly as she had appeared.

He did not know her name, but she had been there one second, and gone the next. Nevertheless, her scent was easy to follow, and it was not just strong. It was the scent of a she-wolf, and she was in heat! He wanted to stick himself in her, and if she was in heat, then she might be willing to mate with him, and maybe even blow him! He could still smell her natural scent, and her heat, as he sniffed along the trail she had vanished.

Logan's nose hit something soft and fleshy suddenly, and he kept sniffing it out of instinct. He did not move his head but just his eyes—his nose was poking a she-wolf's pussy, and he had sniffed it! He could not make up some excuse, because he had know what it was, but it hadn't registered with him until her vaginal fluids got on his nose. No, she was not orgasming him on his face, it was the normal wetness a pussy had. In addition, it was not any she-wolf. She was the one had shown her pussy to him on the trail before vanishing!

Embarrassed, he pulled back quickly, and acted submissive of this female, regardless that they were the same rank. He could sense she was an Alpha wolf. She had to be, judging by her size. She was bigger than he was!

"I'm s-sorry," he whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Her calm voice was as beautiful as her body. It was almost musical and she was not even singing. "I've never had a male sniff me down there before, and, quite frankly, I enjoyed it," the she-wolf whose name was Kate added. No, she was not the Kate who King killed the year before, but that was where her name had come from. She was about the same age as that Kate, and had named herself after the late Alpha female to honor her. She had been born with a different name that she could not remember now, but had changed it to Kate after the King murdered the Alpha female.

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" Logan asked. "It was so sudden—I didn't mean to stick my nose where it doesn't belong..."

"I said don't worry about it," she repeated calmly, "but if you really want to make it up to me, then you can put your dick in my mouth," Kate added in a sleazy voice. "I want to suck it. I know you got a big one down there—" she started stroking it with her right paw, and pumping it up and down. This was what wolves, and any other animal with paws, called a "pawjob." This male wolf did nothing to resist; he enjoyed the feeling of a she-wolf stroking and pumping his dick with her paw. He could not wait for her to suck it! Beautiful wolves always gave a mean blowjob, he thought.

The Eastern Wolf let her push him onto his back without resisting her advances. Once she was satisfied with his position, Kate slipped down until her head was between his legs. She did not hesitate to put his entire dick in her mouth. It was already about seven inches because of her heat, and the fact that she had stroked his dick with her paw for about a minute to further turn him on. She would get that dick to eleven inches just by bobbing her head briefly, she thought.

Logan relaxed, and shut his eyes, no longer feeling regret about accidentally touching this female's pussy with his nose. It had actually ended up being so much better for him than he could have expected it to. He could feel Kate wrap her rough tongue around his dick, and he could feel when she began bobbing her head up and down _very slowly_. Kate wanted this to go on for a long time, clearly. Of the few blowjobs she gave to males before this one, they only lasted about eight to ten minutes. She had just arrived in this territory, and already had sucked a few dicks to get information about where she was. To make them even happier, she had swallowed all of their semen, and that was about three or four male wolves. She had been enthusiastic about sucking their dicks and even swallowing when they had flooded her mouth with their semen.

Kate would bob her head and up down a lot slower than she had with those first three or four males. She would make this male last at least fifteen minutes before she got a nice tasting mouthful. This female loved having semen in her mouth because of its taste and its consistency. It almost tasted like salty water, only it was much thicker. It was about as thick as honey, but it was nowhere near as sweat. However, she loved the taste of semen much better than the taste of honey, and she loved the taste of honey, too. She also loved having a dick in her mouth. Her mouth was a mouth that worked wonders on dicks. Clearly it did, because the one in her mouth was already at eleven inches, and it had been seven inches only a few minutes ago. Eleven inches was two inches beyond the average maximum length for a wolf's dick, but it was sometimes normal among Alphas because there were some who focused on their health and fitness. He was one of them.

As she bobbed her head, Kate was wondering why lone male wolves were so numerous, and so willing to get their dicks sucked by a female they did not even know. Of course, when one of those males had tried to mate with her unwillingly, she either bit of or tore off his dicks and ate it as if it was caribou meat. She was not against cannibalism, and she had put a new meaning to eating a dick by doing that. She had chewed it up until it was mush and then swallowed it. She had left that male to bleed to death. He was probably dead by now. If anyone was going to make someone unwilling to mate, it was going to be her, but she doubted anyone would resist wanting his dick stuck inside her pussy. Kate could just show it to a male and they would be interested in her. This wolf whose dick she was sucking was a good example of that.

This unknown she-wolf—Logan did not even know her name was Kate—had seven inches of his dick in her mouth. The other four inches of was down her throat. She-wolves called this act "deep throating." Many males have claimed that it felt like a female was "trying to swallow his dick." That was what it felt like for the wolf that had four inches of his dick stuck down her throat. The she-wolf that had it down her throat right now. It felt great already, even though he was not yet moaning with pleasure or squirming uncontrollably.

Kate's head was bobbing up and down as slowly as the wolf blowing him was beautiful. His dick was so wet—with her saliva that acted as a lubricant—and the female's pussy was just as wet. She had just orgasmed. Having eleven inches of dick in her mouth would do that to any she-wolf. Just like if her pussy was wet and she spread her legs, any male wolf that had a view of it would immediately ejaculate and eat her pussy out on the spot. It had happened to her with one of the males she gave a blowjob in return for some information. It had been the third male, the one she killed for trying to mate with her.

As slow as this nameless female was bobbing her head up and down on this dick, the male would not be moaning or shaking for some time. That would mean he would be about to ejaculate and Kate was familiar with that warning sign by now. However, she did not want a warning. Whenever he would give her a mouthful of his semen, she wanted it to be a surprise when it happened. For someone who was having a female deep throat him, he seemed laid back, very much laid back, except for his occasional sigh of contentedness with a female eating his dick. Even if she had four inches down her throat, she was not choking. She was used to deep throating males. Every time this laid-back male would sigh, she would feel his dick move in her mouth and throat. It made her want to bob her head faster, but she did not. She had been sucking his dick for about thirteen minutes now, but he was not moaning or shaking yet.

_It is about time I speed things up a little_, she thought. It felt as if Logan's dick had stretched her throat out some. _I want him to cum in my mouth!_

Kate began bobbing her head up and down faster, and that really turned Logan on. He began moaning lowly, and his eyes shot up. No, he was not shaking yet, so she knew his climax was still a minute or two away. So long as it would happen soon, it would be work it for her and him. A female had sucked his dick once, but this was the first time a female had been willing to deep throat him. It felt so much better than a normal blowjob, even if it felt like the giver was trying to swallow his dick. It was a good thing he did not know about what she did to a wolf's dick on the way here after biting it off entirely.

Two minutes later, it was now fifteen minutes since this lone female had first put his dick in her mouth. He was moaning loudly and beginning to shake. Despite his shaking, Kate was able to continue bobbing her head up and down. It did not complicate things too much, but she was happy that this male was shaking and moaning the way he was.

"Oh...oh...ooh...oooh...oooh... oooh... oooh... oooh..." he moaned, and then let out a scream as he ejaculated in her mouth. She guessed that she had about half of the semen that would come out of it in her mouth. That was why she suddenly opened her mouth wide and pulled her head back. The rest of his semen sprayed all over her face, and that was _a lot_ of it. Wolves called this "getting a facial" and females enjoyed getting one. Just as much as they loved it flooding their mouth, they loved getting semen on their face. Not even half a minute later, his ejaculation was still going on. . Kate had no choice, with four inches of dick in her throat. His semen had automatically flooded her throat.

Seemingly satisfied, the female turned tail and began to walk away, semen dripping off her face like water droplets. Logan had enjoyed this, and wanted the female to come back. He still had a lot of enjoy left, and still wanted her pussy. Kate seemed to sense that, and she raised her tail up, so he had a good view of her pussy and tailhole. Kate was dripping wet. To entice this male further, she was shaking her hips as she walked with her tail up in the air. Unlike that male wolf whose dick she bit off, she wanted this male to stick himself in her, and make with her. It seemed to be working. The male was on all fours and running after her. All it took was for her to nod his head "yes." He mounted Kate quickly, sticking his dick in her pussy. She moaned as he entered her and as he thrusted in and out of her. As he forced his dick in and out of her tight pussy, there was a faint squishing sound. It was because of the orgasmed she had while sucking his dick.

Logan was so much better at fucking her than that one who she bit the dick off had been. He had not just stuck his dick all the way in her immediately, like the other one had. This Eastern wolf had been careful and taken it slowly to put his entire dick in her. Now that he was mating with her, she had told him to fuck her roughly and not be nice to her pussy. She wanted him to pound her pussy! She was so tight and wanted this male to break her walls, to make her bleed all over her dick. Her heat and horny feelings were so powerful that she was going to get a lot of sex from this male. Many female wolves fucked a male they had never seen before if their heat was bad enough or if they were horny enough, and this female was damn horny right now. Not a lot of females deep throated when they sucked a dick, but she had because a normal blowjob would not have satisfied her want of semen in her mouth.

Logan was pounding Kate's pussy, thrusting his dick in and out of it quickly, just how she had begged him to. There were loud squishing sounds as he fucked her; because of how wet her pussy was after another orgasm. This female seemed unable to control when she orgasmed or maybe she was just enjoying the rough sex that much. Then again, what female would not enjoy some rough sex and getting her pussy pounded as she was? Every time the male would put his dick back in her, he would force it all the way in. Then he would pull it out, and repeat. The squishy sound it made when he went in was enticing. He made him want to keep on mating with her. It was the first time he had ever fucked someone before. He had no mate, but there were females who had sucked his dick before, or ridden him when she was not in heat. "Riding" was sex that involved the female being on top of the male. That was not how these two were mating. Most animals called this "doggy style," and it was how wolves mated naturally.

"Ooooh..." Kate moaned when Logan stuck himself all the way in her again, then pulled it out and went back in and out repeatedly. He was not nice about it, and would be extremely forceful when he pushed and pulled his dick in and out of her. That was what she wanted. "Oooh, yeah, pound me. Pound my pussy..."

Logan moaned as a response.

"Keep pounding my pussy, you nasty Alpha, you," she cooed sexually. She smiled just as sexually back at him. "Oooh...oooh...go faster! Thrust harder! I want you to fuck me deep. And I want you to get real nasty with me!"

"You'll get what you wish," he moaned, and then he began thrusting at a rapid speed that made her scream and moan in pleasure at the same time.

"Faster, harder, deep. I want you to be really nasty with my body!" moaned Kate. "Get as nasty with my body as my mouth got nasty when I sucked your dick!" She screamed because he stuck in all the way in her pussy again. Obviously, she enjoyed it, though. She enjoyed this rough sex so much that she orgasmed again. Now, the sound his dick made when he thrusted against her hips was even squishier.

The two factors that made this sex really rough was that he was pounding her pussy, forcing his dick into it, not even concerned that he could hurt this female. He had never asked what her name was and did not know that she had the same name as his former Alpha female, Kate. She had offered to suck his dick and had done it so suddenly that her name had not crossed his mind then. He still had not thought to ask what her name was. He was having too much fun beating up Kate's pussy. He could tell she was a wolf who gained pleasure from pain. Why else would she have begged him to pound her pussy and to be rough with her body?

"Oooh!" she cried out in pleasure again, when he thrusted into her harder than ever. She like something broke inside her, and she began bleeding on his dick. Her pussy was no longer as tight as he had been for the past seven minutes. His dick went in and out of it so much easier than it had been, but that did not mean he was going to be any less rough with Kate than he had been. She wanted him to be rough with her body until he filled her womb up with his semen, which was still dripping from her stunningly attractive face. They both thought that the semen dripping from it made her so much more beautiful. It was thick, but it seemed to have a cooling affect on her face.

"HARDER!" Kate screamed suddenly. "FASTER AND DEEPER, TOO!" She screamed that although he could not force his dick any deeper into her pussy without cramming his knot in there. He would do that, but when he was about to ejaculate in her. A male forced his knot into a she-wolf when he knew he was about to ejaculate, so the female could not pull away from the male at the last second, if she had second things. He wanted to get this Kate pregnant. After all, she was one of very few she-wolves who had willingly blown him and the only she-wolf who ever deep throated him.

"Show me how a real Alpha fucks!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kate was constantly moaning and breathing heavily. She was drooling just as heavily from her mouth, from which her semen-coated tongue was hanging out the side of. When a wolf was under a period of extreme pleasure, as she was now, his or her tongue hung out. The Eastern Wolf who was fucking her roughly was also letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. Although he was in nowhere near as much pleasure and pain as the female that he was mating with roughly.

"Don't stop... Please don't stop fucking me..." Kate moaned as he pulled his dick out of her, only to cram it all right back in. She screamed in pleasure again. With her scream came yet another orgasm. That had to be the third or the forth one. With all the release of fluids she had done, Kate was expecting this male would release his own fluids from his eleven-incher soon. She was looking forward to it. As much as she had been roughing her up and pounding her pussy, she was praying for a womb load of his semen.

_This is really getting hardcore,_ she thought as she was almost done fucking her. Not that Kate could, but the male could sense he was about to reach his climax. It was going to be grand finale, he thought as he stuck it all the way in her, and then they both screamed in pleasure. They felt his semen spraying out of his dick, filling up her womb. The Eastern wolf began breathing heavily as he filled up this wolf. He was completely satisfied. The last thing he would do his force himself deeper into her pussy, so deep that his knot went in. He would be stuck in her, and Kate would not be able to get away until his ejaculation was over. She did not mind staying this way for a while.

"Ohhh...yes, knot me!" she cried in pleasure when she felt him stick his knot in her pussy, "and cum deep in my pussy! Slam that dick into me and paint my pink pussy walls white with your cum!"

Kate was thinking about what she would do to him next, even if she had burned him out after that blowjob and the rough sex he gave her. She was going to get a third round from him before she let him next. Deep throating him and then the rough round of sex was not enough for her. She wanted one more round.

Logan finished ejaculating and he gently pulled his knot out of Kate's pussy, but he was rougher about removing his dick.

"I had a blast with you," the Eastern wolf said. "Hope we can meet up again and do this again..."

"Where do you think you're going?" Kate asked in a frustrated voice. It was a _sexually_ frustrated voice.

"To clean up," he said. "I can't go around smelling like I mated..."

"I'm not done with you yet," she said. "I still want to hop on your dick!"

"Excuse me-" he began, only to realize Kate was flipping him on his back.

Logan was on his back again and she had already crawled on top of him. His dick slipped into her pussy. It had not even had a chance to get small again; she had mounted him so fast.

Kate put her paws on his shoulder as he lay against a good-sized tree, with this female on top of him. She could feel that eleven-incher all the way in her pussy as she started hopping up and down on it. This male was shocked to have a female riding him so suddenly, especially since all that sex had burned him out. He did not really have much choice now. Kate was stronger than he was. He could not force her off him at all. However, how could he resist a female who wanted to hop on his dick? He would make him extremely tired to ejaculate in Kate a third time, but she was not giving him much of a choice. He would have to accept her riding him. She was hopping on his dick passionately, as passionately as she had sucked it at least half an hour ago. It had been half an hour of passionate sex, and she was intent on making it forty-five minutes before she let him go home! She would already give birth to his puppies when spring came along, so why did she want to fuck him a second time? Maybe she wanted more pleasure. He was up for more pleasure, even if his dick could not handle a third round of sex. Kate had sucked it, it had pounded her pussy, and now that pussy was hopping on it.

"How did your dick even get so huge?!" Kate screamed as all eleven inches of this Alpha's dick penetrated her.

It was her turn to show him what rough sex could really be. Kate was hopping on his dick and she was not being nice about it. She was pounding his dick as much as he had pounded her pussy. It was time for payback, she thought. The male knew she was pounding his dick as she hopped on it so he would get a feeling similar to when he had pounded her pussy. He did not mind it either. He was exhausted after two rounds of mating, once being a blowjob, the other with her pussy, and was trying to catch his breath before he ejaculated again. He knew Kate was not going to stop riding him until he filled her with his semen again.

He moaned his answer to her quote: "It comes with being an Eastern Alpha. We pride ourselves in fitness and taking care of our bodies."

"You must pride yourselves in having big dicks, too," she laughed sexually. "Not that I'm complaining about its size."

Logan screamed when Kate slammed her body down on his dick. It was mostly a scream of pleasure, but obviously, it hurt. She was pounding a sensitive part of this body, the most sensitive area of his entire body.

The male wolf underneath Kate did not see what she did next coming. She locked her jaws with Logan's and forced him into a passionate kiss—almost as passionate as Kate was hopping his dick. She stuck her tongue in his mouth. The thought of it made him sick, since his dick and semen had been in her mouth. As she used her tongue to play with his own, semen—from the facial he gave her—was dripping from her facial to his. Of course, Kate was too powerful for him, and she was in complete control, so he could not resist her kiss. Logan almost puked as her semen-coated tongue played with his tongue. He could taste it, almost. The only thing he enjoyed was the act of her sticking her tongue down his throat—figuratively speaking; she did not have a tongue long enough to reach his throat. It was maybe four to five inches at the most. It was over well over five inches from muzzle to half way down his throat. Logan's muzzle alone was about seven inches.

Kate took her tongue out of his mouth, ending the kiss that had gone on while she hopped on his dick, and began running it along Logan's lips. She did not care if his semen was dripping from her face to his or getting on his lips and tongue from her kiss. This act of passionate love would all be over soon. It had been about seven-and-a-half minutes since she started riding him. She expected to double that time before he ejaculated in her for a third time. Maybe it would be less than the fifteen minutes he had lasted the first two times.

"Oh...your dick is so huge..." Kate cried. "I've never fucked like this before!" The pleasure in her voice was hard to not notice, considering she screamed a lot when she said something to him.

She ended the kiss altogether and long strands of both her semen-mixed salvia and the mixture of his and her saliva dripped from Kate's mouth. It dripped down onto her breast and his chest, matting their fur and getting it wet. It was nowhere near as wet as Kate's pussy. Nevertheless, their chests were still getting wet with their strands of saliva. Her saliva was a little stick because of the semen mixed in win it.

Kate began panting with anxiousness when she heard Logan begin to moan. His moans were loud. The wolf she had been riding for the past ten minutes or so was beginning to squirm and shake as she continued to hop on his dick relentlessly. Maybe she had hopped on him to hastily, and he was going to reach his climax five minutes earlier than she wanted him to. Nevertheless, it was still fine with her. It did not matter if she got the load of semen in her womb—again—five minutes early or five minutes late. She had managed to keep her paws on his shoulders for the entire ride, just as he had managed to keep his paws on her butt the entire time. Kate's tail was wagging with anxious excitement as his grand finale neared every time her body pounded down on his dick. Moreover, every time she would bring her body down on him, there would be noticeable squishing sounds. That was because of the semen in her womb from when he had fucked her doggy style. She had enjoyed the doggy style of mating, but Kate much preferred riding males because she had complete control of her partner. Not to mention, instead of Logan pounding her pussy, she was pounding his dick! Obviously, he would be sore in the end, but Logan thought it would be worth it. This was the first time a she-wolf had ever ridden him, and he loved it.

_This girl's full of firsts_, he thought. Kate was the first she-wolf to deep throat him, and the first she-wolf to ride him like this. She was also the first she-wolf to stick her tongue in his mouth and play with his tongue. Her semen-coated tongue...blech! What first would this girl accomplish next?

"Since we mated twice and you blew me," Logan moaned as she continued to hop on his dick without ever stopping. She had not even stopped when she kissed him, "you should at least tell me your name..."

"My name is Kate," she said, and slammed her body down on his dick again. She could feel his scrotum bounce up and make contact with her tailhole ever time she slammed her body down on his crotch. It was literally a slam—the force of her pussy and butt influencing his dick hurt. The pain made the sexual ride so worth it. It was worth it because of how good it made him feel as a result!

"Kate?!" he gasped. "You mean-"

"No, no," she said, and slammed his dick again. "Not that Kate; not your Alpha female. She died a year ago, I heard. I heard about what she did for your pack in my travels and I changed my name in her honor. Now let me finish what I started..." she moaned as she slammed her body down on him once again. "No more talk...oooh...uh...uh..."

Logan began moaning and shaking uncontrollably. "Oooh...Kate...I-I-I...I'm gonna c-c-cum..." he moaned between heavily breaths.

"Oooh..." she moaned in response, and picked up the speed at which she hopped on his dick. She had forgotten that her paws were still on his shoulders, his paws were still on her butt, and that she had gotten his own semen on his face—by means of it dripping off her own with her sweat. Lastly, she had also forgotten that her kiss had been so passionate despite its shortness that they had drooled on each other's chests. A mixture of Kate and Logan's drool and semen had been on her tongue, specifically.

"Oh..." he began moaning, repeating that word constantly until he said it about ten or fifteen times. Then he screamed "KKKKKKAAAAATTTTEEEEEEE!" as he ejaculated a third time. There had already been a lot of semen in her womb before. This time, there was too much going in her; it was flowing out of her pussy. This third load of his semen got all over himself and the ground that they were laying. It was too much for her womb to hold.

As Logan breathed heavily and moaned—she had completely burned him out now, with all the sex she gave him—Kate was panting. Both wolves' drooling tongues were hanging out of their mouths. Kate had collapsed down on Logan, her front legs down along their sides now, as she panted and drooled. Saliva and semen were what made up her drool. Kate had never panted this hard before after a sexual tryst with a wolf. She stopped panting, strangely at the moment Logan's ejaculation ceased.

With the end of Kate's panting ended, Logan had been about to tell her to get off him when he began to feel an extremely painful burning on from his dick, which was still crammed all the way inside her pussy. She was smiling sexually and wickedly and still lying on top of him. He let out an agonizing scream, as Kate suddenly looked entirely different. She was hardly as beautiful as when they had fucked. She had rotting flesh, her eyes were glowing red like fire, and her teeth were more like fangs of something evil than any normal wolf had. Her fur was missing in patches; the fur she had left had coats of dried and fresh blood on it. Blood, and semen, were dripping from her mouth. She had no tongue; it appeared that something had ripped it out. Lastly, there was a gash in her jugular vein.

Then there was who she looked like now! He could recognize who she was, despite all these different and disturbing features! It was Kate, and not the Kate she had claimed to be before they fucked each other—three times! This Kate had been the Alpha female of his pack before King murdered her last year. Only she looked like some sort of cross between a zombie and some sort of demon!

The pain he was feeling in his dick, which was still in Kate's pussy, felt as if it was melting, as if acid had splashed it! It was her vaginal fluids melting his dick! It burned like some sort of hellish bodily fluid, and, again, acid. Before Kate had dismounted him, he had no dick left between his legs, and no knot or any other part of that made up his reproductive organ. It was just a hole in his belly, and blood. Oh, the blood! It was endless, and all over his lower belly! He was screaming in pain as the she-wolf who had seduced him stood over him. She was smiling seductively and evilly, down at him, at the same time. Not only did her vaginal fluids had turned his entire reproductive organ, dick and everything, to mush had him horrified, but the massive fangs Kate had now.

"Thanks for the love you showed me!" she roared. "But you are dead!"

She tore out Logan's throat, and then she vanished like a fog. There was no proof Kate had ever been here, except for all the blood, and the fluids that were signs of them mating. Lastly, his body suddenly turned to only his skeleton and a mess of blood and gore.


	4. The First Snow

**Chapter 3**

**The First Snow**

"Terra, it's snowing!" a young male wolf squealed excitedly. It was same, the youngest of Princess and Runt's three puppies.

"Let's go play in the snow!" Danny, the middle child, shouted with joy.

Five adolescent wolves darted out of Princess and Runt's cave—Terra, Danny, Sam, Gemma and Dahlia. Gemma was Sam's girlfriend and Dahlia was Danny's girlfriend. Terra, the oldest of the littler, was still single. However, there was a male wolf called Jorel, the cousin of a deceased Nars, who was madly in love with her. To be brief, Jorel, who was an Omega, wanted some of Terra's Alpha pussy! In addition, he wanted a blowjob from her, too—no surprise, many of the males in Jasper seemed to (from their own loves, not Terra). Terra knew that because of an embarrassing encounter with him. She had inadvertently gone into a bush. She had expected to find her brothers hiding there during a game of hide-and-seek. It was not. The wolf in the bushes had been Jorel, masturbating to her after she had turned tail to him, and counted to one hundred. From where he had been laying, he had had a good view of her butt.

He had been moaning, "Terra...oooh...Terra...oooh... want...uhhh...a b-blowjob..." The worst part about the whole thing was not seeing the dick of a wolf she did not even like. It had been that she barged right in when he had been ejaculating and had almost landed between his legs at that moment. Terra had screamed and backed off with disgust and terror, acting as if she had gotten his semen on her face, even though she had not. That little pervert had grinned sexually at Terra, but his act had a reverse result of what he had expected from her. He had expected her to blow him. Instead, she turned tail on him again, urinated on him—an act among wolves to show massive disrespect, usually to lower ranking wolves, which he was to her—and then kicked dirt in his ugly little face before leaving him.

Terra would _never_ date that fucking pervert, nor would she let him stick his dick anywhere in her body. She would not even touch that disgrace of a reproductive organ. Her paw had been bigger than his dick was when _she was a puppy_! She had seen her fair share of dicks that were actually bigger than his was, when he was horny, on males that were _not horny_. No, she had not touched them, but they were males showing it to her. Okay, that was not entirely true. One of those males had rubbed his all over her face, as she had lain on her back, until she got a facial—the act of ejaculating on someone's face. She had enjoyed it and had not complained about it. She had come close to putting it in her mouth, but stopped at the last minute for some reason.

_Okay,_ she thought sourly,_ let us put the sexual part of it aside._

The other reason Terra abhorred Jorel because he was not a very attractive wolf. She did not even like to look at him—it made her sick. She would hate to be the other of his puppies when there were so many other males out there that looked so much more attractive than Jorel. Back to the sexual side of it...at least they had dicks worth looking at, touching, sucking and fucking. At least those other males of her generation showed her more respect than Jorel did. She would never moon him because of the risk that he would probably fuck her in the ass.

Terra dropped the subject of that pervert Jorel and went to play in the snow with her brothers and their girlfriends. She barked like a dog and lunged through the air. She tackled Sam into the deep snow, and pinned him to the ground. It was several inches of snow, not that odd for autumn anywhere in Canada, and most of the two young wolves disappeared through the snow. She held Sam down by placing her paws on her little brother's shoulders. Her legs were stuck out to the sides of his body, so the weight of her hips could hold him down. She weighed much more than her brother did, even if that different in their weight was not that different. From the viewpoint of the other adolescent wolves playing in the snow, it looked like Terra was riding her little brother! At least she was not moving or that would be a bit embarrassing for the brother and sister if she moved wrong—that is, moving up and down. Of course, they should know that Terra was not the kind of she-wolf that would mate with her little brother. They were just playing like all the other wolves. Play was common among wolves, even the adolescents, and the adults. Play was how the pups learned to hunt, by chasing each other around their parents' den and tackling each other.

Terra laughed in a mocking tone at her brother, then jumped off him. She disappeared into the deepest part of the snow, and moved along. The snow completely covered her up, and whenever moved, the trail looked like a worm was moving through the snow. Many of the wolves had not seen her go under the snow, and so they did not know what was coming toward them until Terra burst out of the snow. She barked at them good-naturedly and did not shake off the snow on her shoulders and head before she took off through her subterranean tunnel again. A younger she-wolf gasped when she saw the snow rising up, something coming toward her, and she stood straight up, and then fell on her back. She screamed until Terra popped out of the snow, and then they both laughed their heads off.

"I didn't know you're a worm!" the younger she-wolf giggled. She was not an adolescent yet she was not a puppy. "How do you do that, Terra?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," she laughed and jumped right back in the tunnel with the girl wolf.

She saw Terra digging with her front paws and kicking with her hind legs, an act which propelled her forward through the snow. The wolves above did not know that Terra and her friend were going through the snow. Therefore, they all jumped out of the way when they saw the snow turning into a mound as it came toward the. The male who rubbed his dick on Terra's face and gave her a facial yelped in fear. He yelped because Terra's head popped out of the snow right between his legs.

"Oh, the irony," she laughed, referring to what he had done to her face the last time it had snowed. The blizzard had trapped them in his cave. To pass the time, Terra had allowed him to put his dick in her face so she would not have to suck it, but she almost had when he gave her a facial. It was not out of his sheath now, but she was not going to stroke his crotch in public. Moreover, that had been a one-night stand—she probably would not do anything like that again unless they married.

"Heh...heh..." the male whose name was Aron laughed nervously. Terra had her head in awkward position between his legs. There would have been something big in her face if it were not out of view right now. Her teeth were what made Aron nervous—the idea of putting any part of his body in her mouth scared him. If she ever gave him a blowjob, would her teeth scratch him up? He had never received one, so he had no idea that she-wolves wrapped their tongue around the dick to keep it safe from her teeth, and her tongue goes unharmed, too.

"You should be used to this, Aron," Terra laughed as the other girl wolf's head popped out of the snow right behind Terra.

She gasped. "Terra! Why is your head there?"

She could not turn back since her friend was right up on her back. "I didn't know he was here when I resurfaced."

"So you weren't going to-"

"No, not here. Maybe I will later," laughed Terra. She was not even being serious about it, but her friend did not realize it and she asked if she could watch.

"First of all, you don't want to watch that," she said, "and second, I was kidding Kara."

Terra's little brothers and their girls appeared at this moment. They had been chasing her trail made by her burrowing, and did not expect to find her head in that position.

"Excuse while I get myself out of this tunnel," she said, and then her head disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Aron yelped again when she popped up out of the snow right next to him, splashing his tan fur with snow, turning it white.

Aron jumped back and told her not to scare him as she had done twice now.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed and covered his head with his paws. Everyone laughed at him. "Are you done scaring me to death?!" he cried.

"Eh, we're just messing with you," Terra said. "It's snowing, don't be so boring. Just have some fun!"

Then she turned her tail toward him, and started kicking snow at him until she had buried him in it. She ran off with the little brothers and their girls, all of whom were laughing at Aron as he whimpered. It was so cold...so cold...

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm gonna point these references out that people may not realize. There's a few Hollywood Undead references in my story.

The Omega wolf "Jorel"—just the name—is a reference to rapper Jorel "J-Dog" Decker from Hollywood Undead.

Also, the name "Aron," for the wolf Terra may love, is a reference to Aron "Deuce" Erlichman, the former leader singer of Hollywood Undead.

And the she-wolf Dahlia, her name comes from the Hollywood Undead song "Black Dahlia."


	5. These are Peaceful Times

**Chapter 4**

**"These are peaceful times"**

While the adolescent wolves were having fun playing in the snow in the Western Territory, the older wolves were relaxing at the hot springs at The Howling Rock. It was starting to snow, so they were going to relax before the hot springs froze over.

It just a good amount of Eastern and Western she-wolves relaxing, finally having a chance to get away from their horny mates. All they thought about was getting a blowjob, the females swore, or mating with them. The she-wolves resting in the hot spring or floating around on the water, on their backs, included—Princess, Claudette, Mica, Magril, Lilly, Claws, Melissa, and at least fifteen other females. There were so many females in this hot, bubbling water that the males would get instant boners if they saw all the she-wolves here, swimming, and even one of them masturbating in the water. That was Candy, who usually never got enough of sex, but was actually not in the mood for any penetration today. Therefore, she was just rubbing her paw over her pussy to relax because of how mad Mooch had made her when he asked to mate with her today. She was not even in heat, damn it. Candy had stormed out of the cave, cursing Mooch. Candy's use of profanities had shocked him and Salty so bad that they thought it was better if they did not follow her. She would probably bite their heads off—that is, scream at them. She was generally a nice wolf, but could turn into a real bitch—not a female wolf, she already was that kind of bitch. If someone got on her nerves, she would go insane and say things she normally would not. The last time she had was to the rogues that killed Sweets last year. Sweets was an Omega that had been her oldest and best friend, and the rogues took her away from her by tearing her throat out. Candy had witnessed her best friend's bloody death.

Princess was more relaxed than she had been in a good while, in the year since the final battle with the Banff rogues. She had her body under the water, up to her chin. She was so comfortable and sighing with pleasure as the warm water bubbled around her body. The warm, bubbling water made her fall asleep quickly, and she snored in a low voice. Claudette was in the same position, right next to her sister-in-law, her little brother's mate. She felt so happy for her sister-in-law, who had gone through over a year of hell because of her dead parents, King and Queen, and all the sadistic wolves who had served them. That was before Princess, Runt, Lilly, and Melissa—a former rogue who was now Hutch's mate—and Claudette confronted King and slaughtered him. King was the wolf who murdered Kate, the mother of Claudette and her brothers Stinky and Runt, and the mate of Humphrey, the former Alpha male and their father. Princess succeeded Kate as the Alpha female after her death and Runt succeeded Humphrey as the Alpha male, because his father retired since Kate had died. Before Kate's death, Stinky, and his mate Mica, a former Southern Alpha, now part of the Western pack, would have become the leaders of the pack. Stinky was the oldest of his litter, until Princess married Runt. Princess was from the generation between wolves like Kate, and wolves like Stinky. Putting that aside, Humphrey, Stinky and Mica had all agreed that Princess and Runt would be the better option for the pack leaders.

"You know are finally experiencing peaceful times if Princess is able to sleep like that after all she went through," Magril whispered. She was the mate of a Southern Wolf called Liam. The father, Nars, and her friend, Ed, were among the wolves that the rogues killed last year. Kate, Sweets, and Scar were three others. Runt had almost been one of them, but he killed his attackers and escaped after blacking out. He did lose an eye to Queen, however, and forced to wear an eye patch Reba and Janice, the vegetarians, made for him form leaves and thin vines. Her older brother, Fleet, was Claudette's mate.

"Yes, you are right," Mica said, rubbing her pregnant belly with her right paw. She was one of the few she-wolves floating around the hot spring on her back. She and Stinky mated a few months ago outside the park rangers' station when the humans had been away. It had begun with her telling him to lie against the building so she could blow him, but it had resulted in her riding him passionately. Because of how health a wolf she was, Mica had predicted that she would give birth to a litter of fourteen puppies next spring. She was a gray wolf like Stinky, and that species gave birth to six to fourteen puppies per litter. It depended on factors such as health, physical fitness, age, and so on. Mica was at the perfect age and level of health and fitness to give birth to the maximum number of fourteen puppies. She and Stinky will be busy parents when spring comes around, that was for sure, and no matter how many or how few puppies she would have. One puppy could be a handful, let alone fourteen of them!

"It pleases me to see Princess so happy," Melissa smiled. "I mean, I know what she went through. I am also happy that I never beat her as those other heartless wolves did. I never had the will to beat Princess, even if she killed my sister in the blood sports. I know that wasn't her fault—King had her brainwashed after all."

"True, but let's not mention that wolf's name again," Claudette said as kindly as she could. "We've had a peaceful time since his death, and wolves of our pack cringe when they hear the word king, even if it's not referring to the wolf. The word 'king' has been a curse word among our pack, it seems. It is a shame one sadistic wolf can ruin a word. Just like his mate did to the word 'queen'."

"And loot at it snow," Claws said with a smile. "I can imagine all the pups and adolescents are having a field day back in Jasper." Then she let herself sink to chin-level in the water, just as Princess and Claudette had upon arrival. This warm water was bubbling against her body and swirling around it because of natural filters in the hot spring. It really relaxed Claws, who was a widow because the rogues killed her mate, Scar, the year before in the final battle. She had been wounded, unable to fight, and unable to him before the rogues tore him to shreds before her eyes. There had been so many days after the war between Jasper and Banff ended that Claws had cried herself asleep over his death. She had spent over a year alone, just crying over Scar. She had given birth to six puppies, three boys, and three girls—they included Dahlia, the girlfriend of Danny—but nothing could truly make her forget about Scar. She had loved that big, strong wolf more than anyone had. She had never dated until she met Scar, who had brought out her soft side, just as their pups had brought out her motherly side. She had a special attraction to Dahlia, who looked like a perfect cross between her and Scar.

Dahlia had the mane of her father, Scar, only it was long because she was a female. Her fur was the same orange hue of her mother. She had the amber eyes that both her parents had. Amber was a common color for wolves' eyes. Dahlia had the same pointed ears that her mother had, and the same shape in her eyes. Her nose was round like Claws, and brown. The curvature of her body, size of her hips and breast, well, they obviously came from Claws; those were features only she-wolves had. That was about it for features she inherited from Claws. She had a bigger head like her father, and her belly was the same color as his. It began as tan on her muzzle, and then turned to almost white on her neck, and down to her private area. The fur on the top and sides of her body was a mixture of Claws's orange fur and Scar's brown fur. She had a golden-brown, ginger, or reddish-brown—any term for the color would work—fur, with the intensity of her mother's bright orange fur. Claws had not been surprised when she found out that Danny, the middle child of Princess and Runt, had begun dating her oldest daughter. She did not approve or believe the rumors that Dahlia gave Danny blowjobs. It was true, and for their sake, a good thing she did not know it was true or believe it.

Not one day went by where Claws did not miss her dear Scar. Their six children—Dahlia, Kara, Christina, Jordon, Justin, and Scar, named for his late father—used to always ask why they didn't have a father, and why she always cried herself to sleep at night. She had recently explained to them the now over feud between the wolves of Jasper Park and Banff Park. She told them that ignorant, sadistic wolves killed their father, when they had been fighting to keep their valley free from those damned wolves. The six then hardly adolescent wolves had cried for over an hour over this news, with Claws trying to console them, even though she had been crying herself.

Claws closed her amber eyes, and thought about Scar again. If she had told him to stay in the cave with her, Candy and the vegetarians, Reba and Janice, as she had thought about, maybe he would still be alive to see their six beautiful children.

_Oh, dear,_ Claws thought. _I'm to blame for Scar's death...I could've done something to stop him from fighting in that last battle...I should've done something...but in the end, are puppies are free to live how they want because of his sacrifice. I cannot live in the past forever..._


	6. Alphas Have the Most Fun

**Chapter 5**

**Alphas Have the Most Fun**

The day after the she-wolves relaxed in the hot springs at The Howling Rock, Humphrey led Stinky, his oldest son, and Mica, his daughter-in-law, to the place where he and Kate used to log board with his old friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch.

"What are we doing here?" Mica asked, eyeing the log resting on the edge of the hill. It was not the ones he had ridden in with his old friends or the one he had ridden in with Kate—those two logs were long gone, shattered to pieces somewhere in the valley. This was a new one, which he had last used when his grandpups, Terra, Danny, and Sam, had been young. They had asked him what he and Kate did as young'uns. This was where Kate and Humphrey had first mated. Humphrey had many good memories of the time he had spent with Kate before King murdered her.

"We're going to log board," Humphrey said with a grin. "Stinky did it when he was just a pup, but you've never done it, I'm sure."

"No, I haven't," Mica said. "Is it dangerous?"

"Only if you fall out of the log," her father-in-law said, "but that shouldn't happen as long as you follow our instructions. No one who has log boarded with me, Kate, or my friends Salty, Shakey and Mooch have ever gotten hurt. If your husband can do it when he's only a few months ago, I'm sure you can do it, Mica."

Stinky ran his wet nose through Mica's hackles as soon as she noticed his mate was shaking. That usually helped wolves relax, and it worked. Her hackles dropped back down, and she stopped whimpering. "Thank you, Stinky," she said in a soft voice. "I believe you, Humphrey," she added, looking back to the bigger wolf.

"This is your first time, so you can get in between Stinky and I," he said, as he got into the log.

Mica followed, getting behind Humphrey, wrapping her arms around him. She was concerned that she would fall out if she were not holding onto someone, even though he had said she would not. Stinky got behind her and playful stroked her butt with his paws. She released her grip on her father-in-law, and gasped, then looked back at Stinky. He grinned at her, and she licked his lips.

_Two can play at that game,_ she thought. _He thinks with his dick more than brain_. She laughed silently at this joke. _I will suck it for him later._ Playfully, Mica sat on Stinky's dick. It did not go in, but she could feel it poking her butt. Realizing how embarrassing it would be for him to get hard with their father around, she got off him, and got serious. She wrapped her front legs around Humphrey again, and started shaking once more.

"Are you ready, Mica?" Humphrey looked back at her.

"Yes," she whimpered slightly.

"Are you ready, Stinky?"

"Yes!" Stinky sounded more enthusiastic than Mica, whose butt he quietly slapped with his right paw. She gasped again, not knowing how to react. She knew he was trying to help her relax, but his actions were somewhat embarrassing since they were right behind their dad.

"Stop slapping her butt and get READDDDDDY!" Humphrey shouted and dislodged the log. It landed on the hill with a thud, then began speeding down the hill faster than Mica had expected.

She was screaming "HELP ME!" as she hugged Stinky tightly, almost causing him to gasp for breath. "Oh, I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIIIIEEEEE!" Mica was screaming at the top of her lungs. This log boarding sport terrified her, and made her wonder how these boys found it "fun"!

"How on Earth do you call this fun?!" she screamed again. "Oh, I'm gonna die!"

"You'll be fine, dear." Stinky licked her cute cheeks. Well, they were cute in his mind. He did not care what other wolves thought about her cheeks. It was his opinion. Just like he thought that Mica was the most beautiful wolf of their generation was his opinion. Just like Mica sucked his dick better than any other female who had sucked it before they dated and later married.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mica screamed, completely ignoring what her mate just said, as Humphrey helped guide the log board away from a boulder.

"Right, dad!" Stinky yelped.

"OFF THE BOARD!" Humphrey screamed.

Humphrey and Mica jumped off the board, but Stinky did not have such a chance. Mica, whom Humphrey was holding as she screamed and cried, watched in terror with her father-in-law as the log board shattered to pieces on a round boulder. It had been too wide to dodge in time. Stinky yelped like a coyote as he flew through the air, and landed half way down the hill. The fragments of the log covered him up.

"Stinky!" Humphrey yelped. He and Mica ran to where Stinky lay, unmoving, and they dug him out from under the fragments of wood. He was whimpering about how badly he had hurt his back. They moved him to a soft patch of moss, realizing he had landed on a few good-sized rocks. His back would be sore for a while, and maybe even black and blue, and bruised.

"And you said no one would get hurt!" Mica cried, as she wept over Stinky's body. She had her face buried in his chest, as she shed immense tears.

"I-I didn't know this w-would happen," Humphrey stammered.

"Just help me get him to our cave so I can take care of him, then go away!" she barked at him. Humphrey would not scold his daughter-in-law for using such a tone with her. She had every right to be angry with him and speak to him like that.

* * *

"Oh, Stinky," Mica cried as she looked sadly at her mate, who was laying on his belly on a bed of moss, that Claws, Candy, and the vegetarians had brought to them and then left them to be alone.

Stinky was still in a terrible pain, even after Eve had checked out his back to be sure there wasn't any severe damage, or damage or that would be long term. The vegetarians knew a lot about herbal medicine, but what they had given him to kill the pain was not working at all. It must have landed hard on that rock. That or Reba and Janice did not know what they were talking about after all.

Her mate moaned in pain, "Rub it..."

"What?" Mica gasped.

"...my back," he groaned again. "Rub my back..."

"Oh," she whispered. "Alright..." Carefully, Mica trotted over to her bigger mate, and sat down on his butt. She spread her legs so they were off to the sides of his body. She did not dare set on his back, considering how badly it the pain was right now. Mica was three-quarters his size, but she still weighed enough to hurt his back. That was something she _did not_ want to do.

"Ow...ow...Mica...rub it...my back..."

Mica, as gently as she knew how to, began moving her paws up and down, and left and right, from corner to corner, all over Stinky's back. Unlike the herbs, that Reba had claimed would kill his pain, his back massage—something that Mica was _excellent_ at—was actually accomplishing what those herbs could not. If she kept this up, he would be feeling better in next to no time. It seemed that, every time Mica massaged a spot on his back, a bit of the pain went away. He closed his eyes and let his loving mate do her work. She ran her individual toes through his back fur and across his spinal cord and his ribs. Mica just felt that he had bruised skin.

She was starting to feel bad about screaming at Humphrey. It was not really his fault that the crash had thrown Stinky. He had warned them to jump off the log board, after all. Stinky just did not react fast enough. He had always been a wolf who had a slow reaction time for about everything. It seemed that also affected their sex life. When they had first mated, it took him about fifteen minutes to reach his climax. Moreover, sucking his dick was more of a job for her than it was for him. Last time she had gave him one, she had bobbed her head between his legs for at least twenty minutes before he ejaculated in her mouth. Of course, she did not complain when they were mating or he stuck his dick in her butt. It was her getting the most pleasure out of that kind of sex, so the longer he lasted before climaxing, the better for her. For him, it was better when it took him twenty minutes to ejaculate in her mouth, because that was twenty minutes of pleasure. For Mica, it was just twenty minutes of bobbing her head up and down on his dick, and cramming it down her throat. She normally deep throated Stinky when she engaged in oral sex with him, just because it made him feel better, and ejaculate a little faster than giving him a normal blowjob.

This back massage from his mate was not just alleviating his pain; it was also making him moan. Not just because she was rubbing her paws all over his back and her toes through his fur, but also because her loose pussy was touching his back and she had her legs spread. It was not in sexual intention that she was sitting on him like that, but she was giving him a boner. It was all Stinky could do not to moan, at least not in a sexual way. Obviously, he was moaning, and obviously, Mica knew the difference between his sexual moans and his moans that were because of him feeling better. But, laying here on this bed of moss, with himself getting hard as she rubbed his back with her paws and her pussy sometimes stroked his butt—even if he knew how unintentional that was on Mica's part—it was hard not to get a boner. He would sigh and moan as best he could in a non-sexual way, but Mica figured he was getting horny and a boner. She could just sense it, being his mate. There was just something about his moans, breathing and sighs that told her he was getting horny the more she massaged his aching back. In addition, she could smell a scent that male wolves gave off with they were horny, and their dick was getting hard. It was a kind of musk—substance with a strong, pleasant smell produced by some animals—that told a male a female was in hit. In this case, that musk told the female that a male was in a mood to mate, or get his dick sucked, since she had fourteen puppies in her large belly. Why would she mate again, when she was half way through the gestation of her pregnancy? She was more willingly, however, to suck Stinky's dick if he wanted it. Honestly, Mica loved having a dick in her mouth more than in her pussy. Maybe because she was in control and semen tasted somewhat pleasant to her, just as Stinky's dick did.

Mica tried to smile down at her bigger mate, but she could not smile when he was in pain, even though this back massage was alleviating it. She would not be happy until his pain was gone. Although no one was to blame for him being in this situation, Mica felt she was somewhat to blame for it happening. She was sure that Humphrey was also blaming himself for what happened to his son. Humphrey had convinced Stinky and Mica to join him in log boarding. Nevertheless, how could anyone expected it would go dreadfully wrong? No one could have, unless those wolves were some kind of physic or something like that. Moreover, what kind of wolf was a mind reader? The kinds of wolves who lied about possess such abilities. All those insane wolves possessed were a big head, and not the kind she-wolves put in their mouths and sucked! They had no guts and were attentions whores who made things up just to get attention. Mica hated attention whores, and so did many other wolves like Princess and Claws. They thought attention whores were immature little shits who needed to go fuck themselves in a hole then die! They would much rather be around the kind of whore who had sucked every dick in the valley, as Kate and Lilly did when they were adolescents—well, at least every dick of a wolf who was the same rank as they were. At least wolves like Kate and Lilly were pleasant to be around and needed to go around begging for attention. Their beauty was all they needed to get some attention from wolves—that was how Humphrey and Garth had fallen in love with them, after all.

Mica noticed, just now, that Stinky had closed his eyes. He was probably sleeping or had passed out from the relieving of his pain.

"Are you awake, dear?" she asked him. He nodded as a response, and a smile grew across his lips. She knew that smile. He had not just ejaculated on the moss but released pre cum, that almost pure white fluid that a male's dick released when he was having a sexual fantasy that stimulated him. It could also be something physical that sexually stimulated him. Mica knew how the pre-cum tasted from the blowjobs she had gave Stinky, and she did not like how it tasted. It was like stale water. Yet it there was a bit of a stale sweetness to it. It was also a lot thinner than actual semen. Those were all reasons she hated its taste. Now, she loved the taste of actual semen—it was much saltier, even more than caribou meat, and it was thick like maple syrup.

"Yes, yes," he moaned, "I'm awake. Just keep rubbing my dick...er...I mean my back. Sorry."

"Oh, you horny wolf," she giggled. "That's one reason I love you so much, my dear."

"So you'll blow me?"

"You'll get your dick sucked when your back is feeling better," she laughed. Then she got serious, almost strict with Stinky. "Your back is more important. I mean, you don't want to walk around with a sore back, do you?"

"No," he said. Stinky blinked. Mica had never talked to him like this before.

"You'll be on your back when I blow you," she continued ranting and massaging his back at the same time. "Do you want to lay on an aching back when I suck your dick?!"

"No," he gasped.

"I'm sorry about being so strict with you," she whispered.

"You did it because you love me," Stinky said. "Just worry about making my back feel better. Like you said, that is more important."

"But your dick is pretty important when I'm sucking it," Mica laughed. "Well, let's get serious now, for real, I mean."

Mica went back to massaging Stinky's, and with each movement of her paw, his pack seemed to get even better. It was as if her paws worked magic on his back as much as her mouth worked magic when she gave him a blowjob. Well, he stopped thinking about sex all together for a bit of time, and was just happy that his mate was able to make his back feel better where Reba and Janice's herbs had failed. He was not holding that against him, but he could imagine how they would react when he or Mica told the vegetarians that a back massage had worked wonders better than their herbs had. Maybe it would be smarter if she told them, because she was better at being nice about such things than he was—especially to the vegetarians. Stinky was not particularly fond of Reba and Janice, even if their knowledge of herbs and other healing plants was plentiful and had proven useful many times.

Mica, on the other paw, was a wolf who did not have any hate in her heart toward the vegetarians. After all, they had saved Princess's life, saved Runt's eye from infection with their herbal medicine, and even made him an eye patch. They were also part of the reason Claws had recovered from her injuries suffered during the war with the rogues over Jasper. Moreover, she could not forget how they had at least tried to help alleviate her dear mate's back pain. After the stampede that almost killed Kate, the vegetarians had been essential in her recovery. The caribou's hooves had cut her flesh up badly, as well as Humphrey's flesh, in spite of his efforts to prevent Kate form being hurt. Not to mention how badly their pain had been after the caribou had trampled them both. Stinky probably did not realize how helpful Reba and Janice truly had been for his realizes. As for Claws, he would become a relative of her, if Danny and Dahlia's relationship worked out. Honestly, she felt sorry for the vegetarians, for all the abuse they took from the other wolves. A lot of them drove them away from The Howling Rock when they showed up with Shakey, Janice's mate, threatening to kill them. Mica thought that those compassionless wolves had no right to do such a thing to them. Claws and Scar had given up their abuse of those two she-wolves long before the rogues killed Scar. Claws still disapproved of all the torture her fellow Eastern wolves put Reba and Janice for, but what did she know? Those fools did not listen to her. Nothing stopped them from abusing Reba and Janice unless Princess and Runt happened to showed up. Usually that was because someone told them about it, or they came across the scene during when they were out on their early morning walks.

"I didn't know you were so good at massages Mica..." Stinky moaned. "Please, Mica, don't stop...it feels so good!"

He was referring to how Mica was running her paws all over his back, and sometimes running her toes through his fur. In addition to that, her hips had been moving around on his butt, unintentionally, as she had massaged him. Because he knew that her pussy was rubbing against his butt, he had gotten a boner and even released his pre-cum as a result.

"You like it, my toy, don't you?" Mica teased him, and got an idea. She rubbed her pussy against his butt, now intentionally, briefly, and gasped loudly as she orgasmed on his butt. Had she really been rubbing her pussy against his butt that much? Maybe it had been intentional, more so, than she had thought, from the start.

"I never knew your butt could cause me so much pleasure Stinky..." Mica laughed, referring to her sudden orgasm. Her vaginal fluids were leaking out, all over his butt, and down the sides. "How is your back now?"

"Perfect..." he moaned.

Mica got off his back, and looked down at the fluids on her mate's butt. Unexpectedly, she flipped him over on his back, and stuck her head between his legs.

She said, "You definitely have an Alpha's cock," as she licked his crotch, specifically his knot, the organ that a male used to lock himself into a female when they mated. It tasted better than she had expected.

"Sucky, sucky, Stinky, on your dicky, dicky," she giggled and put it in her mouth. Stinky gasped as she began wrapping her tongue around his dick, which was still hard, and then even more when she started bobbing her head forward and backward. Stinky probably did not know that he could not expect anything normal from Mica, and that included blowjobs. When her tongue was tight around him, she pushed her head forward until his dick was in her throat. She was deep throating him! It had been a good while since she did that to him! Stinky was panting, even though his climax was a while off, because she had his dick in her throat, as well as her mouth, well the snout part of it.

"Oh, oh, oh," he moaned as he bobbed her head up and down, forcing his dick down her own throat, as it slipped back and forth between her tongue. Her tongue was lubricating it, and that made it easier when it went in her throat. She would pull her head back so it was just in her mouth and outside it, and then force her head down so it went down her throat again.

"OH!" Stinky cried. "Ohh...Mica don't stop sucking it, please...jam it all the way down your throat..."

Mica mumbled, unable to speak with one this big stuck in her mouth. Not only was her tongue getting it wet with her spit, but also, she was drooling, from all around her mouth, on it. When she drooled on something, which meant she was enjoying it, even if she was the giver and not the receiver. She probably enjoyed giving a blowjob as much as Stinky enjoyed getting one.

_His dick...oooh...it tastes like bloody meat_, she thought, her mind slipping away to thinking about how caribou meat tasted. It was reminiscent of that. Many female wolves claimed that a male's dick reminded them of caribou meat, only it was much harder than caribou meat, once it they stripped it off the bone. _Gah..._she thought when it poked the back of her throat, almost causing her to choke. Of course, she knew the consequences of deep throating. It was going to feel much better for the receiver, but it would be an unpleasant experience for the giver's throat if she were not careful with how she forced the dick down her throat. Sometimes she enjoyed it and other times it hurt, or it just felt like a harsh poke. Nevertheless, if it made Stinky's experience excellent, she thought, it would be worth the abuse of her throat.

"Oh, MICA!" he cried when she forced her head as far down as she possibly could. Her nose was poking his belly, and his scrotum and knot were touching Mica's chin. Of course, she did not mind too much. It was odd seeing the organ his semen came from, which was what he would have crammed in her pussy when he climaxed. If she had not ridden him, when they mated early in Jasper's mating season, that is.

"Oooh...oooh...suck...suck it...yes...yes...don't stop, my dear...don't stop sucking...oh, yes!" His gasp of "oh yes!" was his reaction to her head pulling up on his dick, and her tongue slipping along it. Her mouth was full of saliva now but in about ten minutes—it had already been five—it would be full of his semen and her saliva.

_Oh, Stinky...I think your dick has grown even bigger since I last deep throated you..._Mica thought.

Mica was ready for a mouthful of semen. However, it was a maybe in the case of what she was expecting. She hoped that he would ejaculate when it was not down her throat. Rather, just about to go back down, so she would get a mouthful. If he reached his climax when it was stuck down her throat, then she would not be able to taste his semen. She wanted to taste it so badly. It had been so long since she had last blown Stinky. Moreover, it had been even longer since she had deep throated him. She had forgotten how much abuse it gave her throat, to boot.

"It feels like you're trying to swallow my dick!" Stinky cried out in pleasure, as she stopped deep throating him, which was fine with him. He did not want her doing anything that made it less enjoyable for her, and he let her know that through a lengthy moan. Now, she was able to bob her head up and down much faster than before, and even able to suck on his dick a little. Not to mention this normal blowjob was contradicting to what they both had thought, originally, about how they had thought deep throating would have been more enjoying for Stinky. He actually preferred this, so Mica did not change that. Her tongue stimulated Stinky more than her throat had, so she made sure the tip of his dick made contact with her tongue from time to time. It was an infrequent touch, his head to her tongue, but when it happened, Stinky shuddered uncontrollably, almost pulling his dick out of his mate's mouth.

Mica's tail was twirling eagerly—eagerly for Stinky to fill her mouth with his load. Her tongue was also twirling, only not through the air like her tail, but around the dick in her mouth. She had to be skilled with her tongue to do that while bobbing her up and down at the same time she gave a blowjob. This was why Stinky had once said she gave a mean one, and probably the best he ever received. This was definitely the best one yet—each one seemed to be much better than the one before, and they were all first-rate ones.

_A first-rate blowjob is what this first-rate Alpha like Stinky deserves_, Mica thought, a_nd this first -rate Alpha girl deserves big dick in her mouth!_

"Uhhh...yeah, Mica," Stinky moaned as he felt her rough tongue swirling around his dick. Really, he had moaned because he felt his head pull through her tongue. "Come on...come on...come on..." He was moaning, breathing heavily, squirming, and squealing with pleasure all at once.

_More like cum on,_ Mica thought cheerfully. _Cum on in my mouth...oh, yeah, Stinky, thank you for your cum..._

Stinky let out a loud scream as he finally reached his climax. It was after roughly fifteen minutes of her sucking his dick. Mica's lips turned into a big smile, which some of his semen leaked out. She had a massive mouthful of that tasty fluid. Mica swallowed, expecting it to be about, but she got another three seconds worth. She swallowed that, too.

Now, Mica released the dick from her mouth and lifted her head up to look down at Stinky, who was breathing heavily. Semen coated her lips, but she licked away with her tongue. That went to her stomach, too.

"Wasn't so bad, wasn't in, Stinky?" she taunted.

"Uh, huh," he moaned.

"Good," she said, "now I'm going to have you massage my jaw. You did a number on it, but it was worth it."


	7. Claws's Memories

**Chapter 6**

**Claws's Memories**

Claws was lying on her back and kicking the air, as she whimpered and cried Scar's name. She was having another nightmare about her deceased mate, whom the rogues brutally killed before her eyes. She had only recently told their six puppies—Dahlia, Kara, Christina, Jordon, Justin, and Scar, named for his late father—how Scar died. It was when they had first become adolescents, but they did not take it well.

She still cried herself to sleep at night on some days, and even when she was sleeping. Now was a perfect example of that—the way Claws was whimpering, crying and kicking. She was saying Scar's name and shedding tears. She had never cried until the rogues killed Scar. She would cry if anything bad happened to her children—they were all she had left to remind her of Scar. Then again, she would also cry if one good thing happened to any of her children. That was if any of them got married. One of them was already dating someone. Her oldest daughter and child, Dahlia, named for the large and brightly colored flower that humans grow in gardens. A song she had heard some human listening to was also her inspiration for the name. It was something like "Black Dahlia" by some band she could not remember the name of now, not that it mattered now. Claws could almost connect that sad song after Scar's death. There were a few lines from that song, which Claws could never forget, she had connected so greatly. They hit her hard in the heart.

They were...

"It was my heart! It was my life! It was my start, it was your knife!"

"These lungs have sung this song for too long, and it's true I hurt too, remember, I loved you!"

"The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through; obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew!"

"I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked up! Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!"

As she slept terribly, she was thinking about how each of these lines had fit her life after Scar died. The first, well, she had been heartbroken after she saw those rogues tear her mate to pieces. He had been Claws's life, and nothing had meant more to her than Scar. That was how she felt about their children now that he was gone.

The second line she remembered was one that described how sorrowfully she had howled for Scar, every full moon at The Howling Rock. She had howled that sad song of hers for too long, the other wolves had said occasionally. Of course, they had been quietly about it, because Claws would have murdered them if she heard that opinion. Her life had been pure hell then, and the only thing that had prevented her from ending it all was the life growing in her womb. It also described how badly she had hurt with Scar after his death and how much she had loved him up to then. After he died, Claws seemed to love Scar more than ever.

The line "The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through" really fit Claws and Scar's lives. They had been through a lot in their lives since they first met each other, from training to be Betas, to learning how to hunt, to the war between the Eastern and Western packs. They had spent a lot of time with each other during their puppy days and through their adolescent years. Then as adults, they had been hunting partners, right up to his murder.

The next line she remembered, of the few should could, was "Obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew!" Claws had not stopped thinking about Scar since his murder, but the more she thought about him, the worse her psychological pain grew to be. She would never be able to forget everything they had been through together. They had known each since their first days of life, pretty much. That was all that needed to be said about that.

The one that hit Claws, more than any of those quotes did, was the last one she could remember: "I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked up! Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!" Even years before their marriage, and all the time after it before Scar died, she had been a wolf who was love struck—with Scar. Scar had been a wolf who had Claws head over heels in love for him—literally! There had been a time when she had been practicing for the spring Great Wolf Games, as an adolescent, when Scar showed up, and his handsomeness had distracted her, causing her to go face first into a pile of caribou scat, with her back straight up in the air, and her tail hanging down between her legs in embarrassment.

No, the last part did not apply to her. She had not cut herself, despite how badly she had been contemplating that and suicide. Again, she had known she was pregnant, and wanted to live so she would continue their family for Scar's welfare. She could not let his bloodlines end just because she missed him.

Scar had smitten Claws on that day. Since then, she had been obsessed with him until the day they got married. That was after the war between the two packs had ended and the packs had united thanks to Kate and Humphrey, and Lilly and Garth. They had been married for only a year-and-a-half and then the rogues took her from him. She had just told him she was pregnant, too, damn it! As soon as she had recovered from her mild injuries, Claws had gone on to make the battlefield into something reminiscent of a butcher shop, before the war ended with King's death, because of all the rogues she killed. If there had not been a definition to the word butchery before that war, Claws made it with her bloody actions. She had tore out throats, stomachs; she had tore off snouts, tore the unborn puppies out of pregnant female rogues, crushed rogues' skulls in her jaws, and even tore one rogue's head off. That was hardly the end of her brutality. She tore off entire legs, tails, ears, eyeballs, faces, and about anything other body part, someone could think of. That was even one rogue's whose entrails she had pulled out of his belly mercilessly, then wrapped around his neck until she had choked him out, and he was no longer breathing.

Then there had been the foul language Claws used after they took Scar away from her. Oh, she had never cursed that much before. She had even scared some of the rogues, but they did not get very far before she mutilated them. She had not given a damn if they were pregnant females or not. She hadn't even cared if any of them had parents—she was sure she had orphaned a few litters of pups, she Claws had had a "fuck them" kind of attitude. She had been on a killing spree, just killing any rogue she came across who may have had taking a part in Scar's murder. Before the war had ended, she had been sure that ever wolf who killed Scar was dead, and then some!

Cold-blooded sons of bitches had taken everything from her she had ever cared about until she gave birth. They took the only wolf she had ever loved from her, and she took out entire families as a result. Yes, she had killed parents, children, even grandchildren during her slaughter of the rogues. On that day, both sides—the Jasper wolves and the Banff wolves—learned that no one fucked with Claws or her family and got away with it. Her actions could almost be called murder, but who cared if she murdered a bunch of wolves who were murderers and rapists? They had murdered many wolves before and even raped Princess orally for a year of her life. Wolves like that did not deserve to go on living in Canada or anywhere on Earth. They were one group of wolves that deserved such brutality, even if they had never hurt a fly...yet! They would grow up to be just like the generations before them. Claws had not met any good rogues besides Princess, who was now the Alpha female of the Eastern and Western packs, and her old friend Melissa, who had disagreed with King and Queen's teachings from the day she was born.

"Oh, Scar, Scar," she cried in heartache. Moreover, it was true that her heart was aching for him. Then Claws sat straight up and screamed "SCAR!"

The six puppies got up with a start and looked around. They saw their mother running around the cave as if she was looking for something that was not there. She would occasionally stand up on her hind legs, scream their father's name, and hug the air as if he was in the cave with them.

"Mother, mother!" Dahlia cried. "What are you doing?"

"There's nothing there!" Christina, the third oldest pup, cried. "Stop it, mommy, stop it! STOP IT!"

"You're scaring me, mommy!" Kara, the second oldest pup, screamed. They might be adolescent wolves, but these six their mother's actions horrified them so badly that they were talking like puppies again.

Claws immediately stopped running around and standing up on her hind legs, and screaming all the time. She got down on all fours, but she continued shaky wildly as her pups surrounded her. They licked her face and neck to try to calm her down. It seemed to work better than that had expected. Their mother's ears and hackles lay back, and she was not showing her teeth anymore.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," Claws said, in tears. "I shouldn't have scared you all like that."

"What's wrong, mother?" Christina asked.

"I keep having nightmares about your father and how he died," she whispered. "There is one place I need to take you. Doing it may get a big weight off my chest..."

* * *

The place Claws wanted to take her six children was the hill in the center of the Western Territory, where the pack had buried all the wolves who died in the war with Banff. The Jasper wolves had given the deceased proper funerals, closest to Kate's former cave, while the living had buried the Banff rogues in a more rocky area not meant for a funeral. Murderers like them did not deserve for anyone to bury them properly. Their graves were not even marked, unlike the deceased Jasper wolves.

Claws led her children to the spot where she had helped bury her own mate last year, after the war, during the cleanup of the battlefield. Scar's grave was by the path that went up to a cave. It was now Princess and Runt's cave, but it had been Kate and Humphrey's cave. Before them, Winston and Eve had lived in the cave with Kate and Lilly.

Claws sat down at the front of the cave, and her six children sat three to either side of it. They were all weeping, letting their tears fall on to their father's and her mate's grave.

"I am named for you," Scar said, "but yet I never knew you..." He buried his face in Dahlia's breast, and cried loudly. She patted him on the back, as she cried as well.

"We never met him," Justin said, "but we...we feel so much grief for him."

"Your father died for your freedom," their widowed mother sobbed. "If it was not for Scar's sacrifice, none of us would be standing here today. We may not be even alive today if it was not for your father and so many others' sacrifices in that war. We all lost something in that war and a lot of us have not let it go yet. I am one of those wolves. I'll never be able to let your father's murder go."

Kara ran her face in the dirt, which the pack had their father six feet under the ground. "Daddy," she whimpered, "I miss you and I never knew you..." Her two sisters, Dahlia and Christina, got on either side of her, and they cried together. The brothers were crying into their mother's belly fur, as Claws looked up to the sky.

She swore that she could see a cloud that looked just like Scar...

* * *

They would not be there at nightfall, when Scar rose from his grave, as a skeleton, flesh growing over his bones...


	8. Two Demons Have Some Fun

**Author's note:** Warning: If you are easily offended or do not want to read a chapter that is entire sex, do not go past this author's note. I warned you.

Second, all though he wants to remain anonymous, this chapter was a collaboration between myself and a friend who came up with the idea. This was not originally going to be part of the story, nor was the chapter before it in which Claws was mourning and having memories Scar, her deceased mate. I did not think of the idea, or come up with a lot of these quotes. They belong to my friend, who, again, wants to remain anonymous. Some of the dialogue I came up with, but the majority of it is his.

Lastly, this will be the last chapter like this until chapter 20, and I doubt it will be as graphic as this one is. I mean, it's about two demon wolves, so they're not gonna have any control over what they do or say.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Two Demon Wolves Have Some Fun**

A she-demon wolf was lying in the river at the border of The Eastern and Western Territories, her hips and legs under the water.

She was touching herself with her right paw relentless, in her demon form. It was Kate. She did not hesitate to shove her biggest toe on her front right paw in and out of her pussy. She and that Eastern Wolf, Logan, may have fucked pretty well, but she was still horny. In life, she had not been, but now that she was undead and her corpse possessed by an evil spirit, Kate was a wolf addicted to sex. She had not hesitated to suck that Eastern wolf's dick, like him mate with her, and then ride him. Of course, she had been in so much pleasure from fucking Logan twice that she had reverted to her demon form. If she had not, Kate would have let him live, rather than letting her vaginal fluids go acidic and turn his dick to gore. That did not kill him, but tearing out his throat did. To leave no evidence, she had been the one to melt his flesh to nothing after she had made herself invisible.

"Oh," Kate moaned, "it feels like a small dick!" She was referring to the toe she was using to penetrate herself. It was wet with her vaginal fluids—which were not acidic. That was something she could control, because she did not want to burn someone's dick off if she fucked, or someone's face if she kissed someone. It was not just her vaginal fluids that could be acidic, but also her sweat, salvia and all other bodily fluids that existed. Even her tears could be acidic, but then again, she did not cry!

Kate had no tongue, but she could speak just as well if she did. The reason for this was that King had not just tore her jugular vein open when he killed her last year, but he had also used his jaws to tear out her tongue. He had eaten the tongue before they went to fight that war in which her relatives killed him. She would give a real mean blowjob now that she had no tongue, Kate thought as she masturbated. A male's dick would be blood by the time he cummed in her mouth. It was a good thing she could shape shift to a form that had a tongue, as she had done to seduce Logan, or he would not have wanted her to suck his dick.

She was sticking her biggest toe all the way in her pussy and pulling it back out, mocking how a male did the same with his dick when she fucked. Except for that Eastern wolf Logan; she had not fucked for over four years. The last wolf she mated with was her old mate Humphrey. If she saw him again, she would make up for that year of sex she _hadn't_ given to him after King—_that fucker,_ she thought bitterly and stuck her toe all the way in her pussy to make herself forget about him—murdered her. First, she thought, she would suck his dick, in the deep throat fashion, and then she would hop on that Omega dick of his until she got all the semen out of that sack of his! She was undead and possessed by a demon, but she was going would not want to get pregnant with anyone else's puppies! She had destroyed Logan's semen in her womb when her fluids had turned to acid and destroyed his dick.

As she thought about how the water lubricated her pussy, which had reverted to its original tightness, even though she had mated with Humphrey four years ago and Logan only days ago. It was a curse of have a new body. Whenever something changed about it, it took a lot of that to keep it that way. Nevertheless, Kate was up for a lot of sex if it meant getting her pussy loose again.

_Who is that big wolf?_ Kate wondered, fingering herself, as a big wolf approached the river, sniffing the ground she had walked along the trail. When he got closer, she recognized him, despite the poor condition of his body. It was Scar, who the rogues had killed in that final battle, just as she had died, as well. She was in heat, and even as a demon, he must be after some of her Alpha pussy. Really, he was just like her, having not fucked anything for that year her body had been six feet under the ground! There had been just a bunch of worms, maggots and other small organisms eating her rotting flesh for company.

_And those make terrible fuck buddies, especially when you're dead!_ Kate thought sourly.

"Good to just return to life to see my old Alpha female spreading her legs and touching herself for me," Scar roared, and cracked his stiff neck back into place.

"Yeah," she moaned and fingered herself again just because the big male—he was a lot bigger than Kate—was here, and eyeing her wet, yet tight pussy. She was orgasming all over her right paw. "You like what you see, don't you, big boy? I like the action I see going on between your legs. It looks like I gave you a boner!" she added in a sleazy voice.

"I smelled your heat," Scar said. "I can sense you want some of my Beta dick. Do you want to suck it first or just fuck?"

"I'll suck your hard on just to get you in the mood and swallow your cum to really turn you on," she moaned. Kate was still fingering herself as she spoke. "Get on your back, big boy."

"If you blow me, you're getting on all fours, and I'll face fuck you," Scar laughed.

"Gladly!" Kate laughed as a response. She stayed in the river, flipping over so she was on her belly. She laid on all four limbs, not moving, as Scar came over to her. He climbed over Kate's body as she morphed into her usual form. Scar placed his big paws on her shoulders as he crammed his dick in her mouth. As soon as her rough tongue—she only had it because she had transformed into her adolescent form—wrapped around it, he began thrusting his eleven-inch boner in her mouth. It would go as far as four inches down her throat, poking it, and he would pull it out, then thrust it right back in. He made sure it poked Kate's undead throat _hard_, even though it did not make her gag like a living female would have. Not many she-wolves could handle deep throating an eleven incher. However, Kate did not feel any pain, considering she was undead and demon possessed.

"Suck on it!" Scar commanded and forcibly crammed his dick down her throat again. He thrusted it there for a few seconds before he pulled it back again, only to cram in back in throat again. Kate removed her tongue—not that Scar would about her teeth scratching him—from his dick, so she could suck on it as he thrusted. He did not even feel her teeth cutting into him as he thrusted. Kate's sucking made this feel so much better; it felt like there was of vacuum air around his dick. It was so wet with her spit.

"Ohh...yeah..." he moaned loudly." Suck that Beta dick, Kate..."

She sucked even harder as a response, almost making it difficult for him to thrust it in her mouth. It resulted in her teeth going deeper into his flesh, yet he did not feel any pain. He was not even aware that he was bleeding in Kate's mouth. She loved the taste of his dick's blood as much as the organ itself. The part Kate loved the most was when he was rough with cramming it into her mouth and down her throat. That rough poke the tip did at the back of her throat did not make her gag at all. In fact, it made Scar fucking her face even more enjoyable. She wished she had sucked dicks this way in life. Then again, as an undead demon, anything was possible. In life, this would not have been possible. A male would have been screaming in agony if her teeth cut into his flesh when she blew him. Many males didn't even like when she deep throated them—because it felt like she was swallowing him—or to not have the female in control of the blowjob. Scar was different because of what he was now. He was not a living wolf. That was part of the reason he could handle thrusting his dick in and out of Kate's mouth so quickly, while her teeth were digging into him.

Kate started sucking harder to match the speed his thrusting in her mouth had increased. It was so hard of a sucking that Scar let out a loud moan, gasped, and released his pre-cum onto Kate's tongue. That bittersweet fluid flowed down her throat like water. It was nothing like semen, in taste and consistency. Semen was thick and salty, while pre-cum was watery and bitter sweet.

"Oh YES...suck my dick...You're so much better than Claws ever was..." Scar roared with pleasure. "She...oooh...yes...she only blew me once...oooh...Kate...suck that dick...and... It... uhhh...lacked greatly...oooh...compared to this blowjob..."

Kate mumbled something, but it was inaudible because of the eleven inches of dick thrusting in and out of her mouth.

"...oooh...Claws didn't suck on it or deep throat it like you are," Scar moaned again, "and she didn't let me be in control...oooh...no biting, girl," he added. "Just suck on it..."

Kate mumbled something again as she drooled on his dick, which he forced so far into her mouth that his knot went in. She opened her mouth so his knot came out of her mouth unharmed. The knot would be vital when they fucked each other after he cummed in her mouth. She wanted to, so badly, to taste Scar's semen. She was thinking about how rough he was with her mouth. She enjoyed rough sex, even with her mouth, being addicted to sex.

"Oooh..." Scar moaned as Kate licked the bottom side of his dick with her tongue, sending an extreme sensation of pleasure sure his undead body. She did not care that he was in his true form, or that some of his bones were still showing through where his flesh had not grown back yet. All she cared about was the eleven inches of dick in her mouth! It was good, but not the mouthful she wanted. The mouthful Kate did want was a mouthful of Scar's demonic, Beta semen. She did not care if it came out as acid when he flooded her mouth! It would not affect another demon wolf. It would taste and feel the same even if it was acidic. It only affected living wolves in a negative way, but it was no different from regular semen to undead wolves.

The consequence of being a demon wolf was that he would reach his climax faster than any living wolf could. She could feel his climax building, so he was more determined at thrusting in and out of Kate's mouth.

"Oh...yeah," he moaned again, and crammed the whole thing in her mouth one last time before pulling it back. When he pulled it back, she stroked the underside with her tongue, and then he ejaculated in her mouth. It was just the normal semen that the living wolves had, not the acidic from that was unique to Kate and Scar. Regardless of whether it was acidic or not, she had planned to swallow it anyway. She waited until his climax had ended, when there was so much semen in her mouth that her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's, before she swallowed her mouthful. She was grateful for any semen she got in her body, whether it was in her mouth or in her womb.

"Swallow that," Scar commanded in a roaring voice. "All of it!"

Kate had intended to swallow all of his semen, but Scar did not know that. He was a demon, just like her, but he did not read minds. He listened with interest as Kate gulped, allowing that massive mouthful of Scar's fluids to go down her throat. They both heard it splash in her stomach fluids, and she felt it. It was a lot more than either of them had expected.

She opened her mouth wide, allowing Scar to pull his dick out of it. They weren't surprised to see that there was no blood or scratches on it when she looked at the area between his legs with interest—a sexual interest, not looking to see if she had made him bleed or not. She already knew that, because she could taste his blood.

"Bend over, Kate," he ordered the she-demon. Still in the flowing water, Kate complied and stuck her rear up in the air.

_Oh, I can imagine how good its gonna feel to have him in me, _Kate thought.

Scar was on her in a minute, and had already stuck his deep all the way in her pussy. The knot was the only thing not stuck in her. He was already thrusting when he screamed at her.

"You might be Humphrey's mate, but, you're my bitch now!" Scar roared and began pounding her pussy harder than that last male had. She had already forgotten his name, and did not really care what it was anymore, either.

Scar had not expected Kate's pussy to be as tight as it was, considering how she had a litter of puppies with Humphrey before King murdered her.

"Is my pussy tighter than Claws's?" she asked to tease Scar.

"Yes, it is, my bitch," Scar said in just as much of a mocking voice as she had. Then he pounded his larger hips against hers, and she cried in pleasure.

"Yes...oh fuck, you're big!" Kate screamed. "Fuck me with no mercy!"

"Tell me Kate," he roared in response, "has Humphrey ever fucked you like I am?!"

"No, he hasn't..." she moaned as he stuck his dick all the way in her pussy. It was so deep that it was as if she felt like he was treating her like a queen and his bitch. "KEEP FUCKING MEEEEEEE! OH, SCAR!" She screamed at the top of her lungs when he pounded his hips against her butt, not pulling his dick out of her once.

Scar got an idea that would piss Kate off. He stopped thrusting and just stood there behind her, drooling on Kate's back. The grin on his face was on an evil one, even for what he was, as he directed it toward Kate.

"What are you doing?!" she barked.

"I want you to beg for it," he said in a calm voice. "Beg like your life depends on it, my slutty dear," he added.

"Don't you dare stop fucking your Alpha female! That's an order!" Kate roared at him. "I'm not going to beg for you to pound my pussy, YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT!"

"Who's the dominant one, Kate?!" he barked in a roaring voice. "I want you to scream it!"

"If I scream it, you will go back to fucking me?" she asked, suddenly composed.

"Yes." He nodded, and began nipping her neck with his teeth just enough to make her jugular bleed.

"You're the dominant one, Scar! Fuck me until I bleed, you big Beta!" she cried, almost in a begging voice. She had not wanted to beg, but if it mated with her, then she got what she wanted at least. She knew he wanted her to beg for sex because in life, Kate had had more authority than Scar did. Now, however, he was changing that by showing he was in control.

"Fuck me as deep, as hard, and as fast as you possibly can!" she kept on begging. "I want my pussy to be sore instead of pink after you're finished with me!"

"What do you want me from?" Scar asked, continuing to taunt her, even though she had started thrusting in her about a minute ago.

"Slam that big dick of yours into me and don't stop thrusting until you have painted my pink pussy walls white with your cum!" That was what she had said to Logan when he had been mating with her doggy style when he had reached his climax.

"That's the spirit, girl!" He laughed at that comment. He laughed so hard that she felt his dick actually move inside her as he thrusted, showing no mercy to her pussy. "You said the right thing this time, now I'm gonna do just that." He paused and thrusted into her for about a minute without speak. "You've seen what an Omega can down, but I'm going to show what you what a Beta can do!" he shouted in a pleasured voice. Her pussy was not getting any looser, despite all the thrusting he was doing. It was so tight that it felt like she was choking his dick—ironic since she had been choking on it several minutes ago. Nevertheless, it felt good, no matter how tight or lose this bitch's pussy was! he thought.

Kate began screaming in pleasure constantly, saying all kinds of sexual things ever few minutes.

"HARDER! Pound my pussy like nobody ever has!"

"Be careful what you wish for with this horny Beta!" He smirked at Kate, wickedly, and then began thrusting so hard into her that it almost—no, it did hurt! He was thrusting so fast into her that he found it impossible to prevent their hips form colliding. As loudly as Scar was moan, Kate was screaming and crying for his thrusting to never end. A more accurate way to describe it would be that she was _begging_ Scar fuck her until neither of them could breathe any more.

"Oh Scar, you should have been an Alpha with a dick this size," she complemented the size of his dick as he thrusted it into her and then pulled it out, only to slam it right back into again. He did that so many times a minute that Scar's thrusting was making her pussy warm, the friction was so great.

"Tell it again," he said, "has Humphrey ever fucked you as good as I am?!"

"NO!" she screamed. "He's never made me feel as good as you have!"

"Tell me: what about his dick's size, comparing it to mine?!"

"He never got it past eight...oooh...fuck me hard...inches," she complained about Humphrey's dick size. "You're much more satisfying than he ever had been!"

"Your pussy is so wet! I love the sound of me pounding you!"

"As wet as your dick is big?" she taunted loudly. "Now stick it in me! I want your balls and knot stuck in my pussy, boy!"

"Yes!" he agreed about his size.

"Now fill me with your cum, boy!" Kate commanded. "Treat me like a queen and give me that golden, white fluid!"

Scar stuck his dick all the way in her tight pussy and they screamed in harmony as he flooded Kate's womb with his semen. He breathed heavily as his fluids leaked out of his dick, overflowing her womb, and leaking out of her pussy like water, very thick water.

"Tell how good that was!" he demanded, still breathing heavily. He may have a lot of endurance, but that still took the energy out of him. Of course, he wanted to do another wrong, and sensed that Kate wanted him to fuck her again.

"Oh, Scar-" she cried, but he cut her off.

"Oh...fuck Kate..." Scar moaned. "We really should have fucked when we were alive! You are the tightest she-wolf I have ever mated with. You make Claws seem loose when you talk about the first and only time we did it!"

He was not kind about removing himself from Kate, but she did not complain. He caused her even more pleasure. It caused her to moan, when most other female wolves would have screamed in agony and threatened to castrate him. However, she was not most wolves, considering she was an undead wolf _and_ a demon possessed one, as well.

Kate got up and began walking away, not even looking back at Scar. Her tail was straight up and he had a good view of her pussy and tailhole.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scar asked angrily.

"You'll see," she laughed. "I'm going to let us try something..."

Scar watched as Kate bent over a log, a small tree that had fell over long ago. Her face was on the ground, with her belly touching the log, and her butt up in the air.

He howled loudly. "Well, the full moon is out and it's not even night!" Scar said excitedly.

Before she knew it, Scar had mounted her butt, and quickly penetrated her tight pussy for a second time. At first, Kate had thought he had stuck his dick in her tailhole.

"Oh yes, Scar! It's so big! It's filled my whole pussy up!" she screamed. "Oooh...your balls at hitting my tailhole," she added unnecessarily. However, Scar felt that extra sentence was anything but unnecessary. It turned him on even more than fucking Kate twice, on its own, had.

Scar rammed his dick so far in her pussy that his knot slipped popped right on it, but he forced it out, something that made them both scream. It was in pleasure, of course. These two demon wolves felt no pain, no matter how rough of sex they had with each other. She could bite his dick off and Scar would probably think it felt like she deep throated him in overdrive. Of course, being a demon, his dick would just grow pack. Kate was moaning in pleasure, extremely loudly, as his claws dug into her shoulders again. His dick was feeling so much pleasure as he pounded her tight pussy, which seemed to immune to loosening up, that Scar's claws seemed to be digging into her shoulders, as he was thrusting in and out of this bitch's pussy.

Kate had a powerful orgasm as Scar's claws tore some of the flesh off her shoulders, revealing the almost pure white bones underneath her fur and flesh. It did not affect her negatively, considering it had caused her to have an orgasm immediately. Maybe Scar forcing his eleven-inch dick in and out of her also played a big role in that.

_As big as his dick is!_ she thought. _I want to hop on that eleven-inch piece of meat as if it's a toy until his cum shoots straight up into my womb!_

Scar sank his teeth into Kate's neck, to show that he could be even more dominant with her than he had been the first time. She felt his not just his dick and his not go into her pussy the next time his hips pounded against her butt, but something she didn't need to describe. Scar shoved his organ that was the source of white stuff that she loved so much right on it. Only a demon could cram the entirety of his sex organ into such a tight space. He pulled it right out as if nothing had happened, except for the screamy moans of pleasure both sides of this pair let out.

"I know you love my dick, Kate," Scar whispered sexually as he chewed on the spot on her neck where Kate's jugular vein was, "but you'll love it even now that I went balls deep in your pussy!"

"I want you balls deep in my mouth and tailhole!"

"Be careful what you wish for, my little bitch, you may just get that, and we'll have to be cut out of each other!" he responded and crammed his knot in her again.

"Oh, you horny wolf, you," she screamed. "I love how you put that knot in me the way you do! It hurts but it feels so good!"

"I want you to tell me how much you like me pounding your cum filled pussy!" Scar roared at her, "or I stick in up your tailhole next!"

"It feels like your dick is pushing a blob of sticky water up my pussy!" she moaned, saying what he wanted her to. "And I would love having your dick in my butt!"

"You're so hot Kate..." Scar moaned, and then agreed with her that they should not talk for a while. He just wanted to fuck his Alpha girl like the bitch she was! _Literally,_ he thought. Although they considered it an insult, "bitch" was a term that referred to female dogs, wild or domestic.

_Ooooh..._Scar thought. _She's taking my dick in deep better than Claws ever did, whether it was from the back or in her mouth. That girl, she never wanted to suck my dick as good as this one did!_

"How about I make myself look like your old girl, Claws, only much more beautiful?" Kate asked, as if just to tease the Beta who was fucking her deep, if she intended nothing else by that statement.

"Do it and I'll fuck you till your bladder collapses!" he laughed at the thought of mating with Kate when she just like Claws, only much more beautiful. She already had the beauty part covered!

As Scar kept forcing his dick and/or knot in and out of her Alpha pussy, he watched Kate transform into a completely different wolf. She looked exactly like Claws, his old mate who had visited his grave with their children seven hours before that evil spirit brought him back to life. The biggest difference was that it was Claws, but she had the beauty of Kate! Her mane was as long as Kate's mane and her butt and breast was as big as Kate's butt and breast! In addition, her pussy was just as tight and wet as Kate's had been before the transformation! It was as if he was fucking Claws and the same wolf as before at the exact same time!

"You're gonna feel my dick so deep in you it makes you bleed!" he laughed malevolently. "I make you orgasm blood before I done with you, Claws...er I mean, Kate. Ha-ha!" His laugh was as morally wrong as his words were, no matter how sexual in nature they were.

"I love you, Scar!" she screamed as his entire organ went in her pussy "balls deep," as he called it.

"Take it, Kate! Take my dick like an Alpha!" he roared in a joking voice. "Oh, wait," he taunted. "You turned yourself into a Beta! The most beautiful Beta I have ever seen!"

"I'm still your Alpha whore...er, Alpha female...on the inside, don't forget that!" she added, as his pulled himself out of her, so it was just his dick slipping in and out of her tight, yet lubricated pussy. Because of her orgasm and the semen that was already in there, his dick slipped in and out with no effort, regardless of the tremendous tightness.

"You've always been by Alpha whore!" he responded, intentionally saying "whore" instead of "female," and even though they had never had a sexual encounter with each other before the rogues murdered them. "What do think Humphrey will think when I tell him I fucked his mate?"

"He'll say, 'Can we make it a threesome before she bites my dick off and swallows it like a sausage'!" Kate screamed as all his eleven inches went right back in her again, as a response to her comment. "I'd love to eat Humphrey's dick and I don't mean giving him a...oooohhhh...BLOWJOB!" she screamed, in pleasure, as he broke her walls with his dick. She was bleeding all over him. Her blood splattered as he continued thrusting without concern. He knew she was not really feeling any more pain that she had been before her broke her walls.

"I just broke you!" Scar faked a scream.

"You didn't just break my walls," she cried, faking it, "you destroyed them, Scar! I have no walls! You're fucking a bunch of blood!"

Of course, they both knew better than to actually believe that. Even Kate knew that she was exaggerating, just saying it to make Scar fuck her deep. Moreover, Scar may have broken Kate's walls, but her pussy was still just as tight. He had also hit the most sensitive spot of her pussy, making that bleed, too.

"I told you take it like an Alpha!" he laughed, and tortured her by cramming his dick and knot in her for a third or fourth time. "Even if you've disguised yourself as my previous fuck buddy, Claws! You may look just like here, only more beautiful, but you are still that Alpha wolf Kate on the INSIDE!"

Before Kate could reply, there was an intense moan from them both as he flooded her with semen a second time.

"Oooh, oh, oh, oh, Kate, Kate, Claws, Kate, Claws, Kate, Claws! Kate! Whoever you are, I'm cuuuuuuummminnng!" he screamed as he reached his second ejaculation. He collapsed on Kate, forcing her to collapse on the lock, after forcing his knot in her pussy.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed in pure satisfaction. "Oh...FUCK ME, SCAR! Soak my pussy with your cum! Fill me up!"

"You're getting your wish, girl!" he moaned.

"Oooh...your knot is huge Scar...I don't even know how it fit inside me!" Kate responded.

His teeth had been in her neck and his claws peeling the flesh and fur further off his fuck buddy's shoulders the entire time. Soon as he released his brutal grip, the fresh began growing back where he had torn it off or open. Her flesh had reverted to normal before he had his knot and dick pulled out of her.

Kate slapped a demon Scar, and then went to walk away. He enjoyed her slapping him.

"You aren't done with sex-addicted girl yet," Kate said. "I am going to lie on my back and you will fuck me so hard IT FEELS LIKE RAPE!" She raised her voice to a scream.

"I'll fuck you so hard it'll make rape seem like a good thing!" Scar roared excitedly. "Now get on your back, girl..."

Kate complied by immediately getting on her back, flat on the ground. She spread her legs, giving Scar a good view of her tailhole and pussy, which already had so much semen in it that it was leaking out of her like her pussy was a sink fountain. It was going to get real messy when he fucked her this way. This was what some wolves called the "missionary position," although she had no idea why. Some wolves had told her, before her murder that they felt like humans when they mated that way. Not even a sex addict like Kate could imagine watching humans go it or learn their mating positions. And she thought she was perverted.

_Hah!_ she laughed silently. _I'd watch two girls eat out each other's pussies if I got the chance to._

"I'm so glad you came back so soon Scar...I love your huge dick..." Kate said as Scar crawled on top of her, and stuck himself in her for a _third_ time! Never in her life would she have imagined fucking three times in one setting. Humphrey would have been her burned out after the first or the second round of sex, when she had been alive.

"And I'm glad to hear you say that," he muttered, but Kate knew he was joking.

"You fuck so much better than Humphrey..." she moaned as he began thrusting in and out of her pussy for a third time. Not the third time he thrusted in her, but the third time they began engaging in some sort of sexual act. "He could only cum once before tiring out..." Scar began getting more vicious in his thrusts, even forcing his knot in and out of her pussy with every thrust. "Oh, yes...that's it Scar! Ram me! Ram that knot in my tight, bleeding hole!"

"Humphrey didn't deserve to be Alpha male..." moaned Scar." If I were him...I would have pounded your pussy 24/7, before we died." That was an obvious exaggeration. In life, he would not have been able to accomplish a feel of mating with her every hour of their lives before the rogues murdered them. However, as demons, they could see each other fucking in this one sport for an infinite amount of time.

"I can feel cum flowing out of my pussy as you fuck me...I love it," Kate sighed in a femininely sexual voice so it made Scar release his pre-cum, for a third time, as soon as she said "I love it." Scar's pre-cum made her orgasm her _acidic_ vaginal fluids all over his dick, but it had no affect on her fellow demon wolf. It actually made him even hornier than either of them had been up to now. Would their horniness ever head, the pair wondered, after this third time fucking each other?

Kate just noticed the semen was not just leaking out of her pussy but also splattering all over Scar's crotch as he forced his dick and knot in and out. It was leaking down into her tailhole. Her tail was twirling all over the place in sexual exhilaration. It was stroking Scar's butt, his dick, his knot, and his scrotum. She was running her bushy tail, which even had the orange stripes like Claws running along it, all over his crotch, including his dick when it was not knotting her pussy. In addition to that, his scrotum was smacking up against her tailhole, as their crotches collided against each other.

"Oooh..." she gulped, swallowing some of the semen that still coated her mouth from the face fuck Scar had given her." You're balls are touching my tailhole..." she added. "I'd like them to go in there, you nasty Beta, you."

"Fuck," he moaned. "I love being balls deep in your cum filled pussy...oooh, your tail makes me even hornier...and I love the sounds of my dick going in and out of you."

The sound that Scar was referring to was a squishing sound his dick made as he thrusted that and his knot, the organ that locked the male inside the female during ejaculation so she can't escape getting pregnant. Of course, Kate did not want to get pregnant, so she used one of her demonic powers to change reality relating to her body, nothing else, to change that. The semen was still in her womb, and leaking out of her pussy, but it was not fertilizing her eggs. She did not let Scar's or Logan's semen got to the chamber in her lower body that held her eggs. Kate had or received all this sex just for the pleasure and the semen, not the puppies. Humphrey was the _only_ wolf she would let fuck her as a demon and get her pregnant.

She was not going to let Scar know he was not going to get her pregnant, after all this effort. Kate would just humor this horny Beta wolf.

"I don't know how I can't get pregnant with all this cum in my pussy!" Kate cried, as he dug his claws into her shoulders again, and dug his dick and knot into her pussy again. "That's the only disadvantage of being an undead demon! Oooh...I cummed again, Scar..."

"Say you're my bitch, again," Scar moaned.

"Oh...yes!" she cried as his knot constantly pierced and exited her pussy. "I'm definitely your bitch, Scar! I'm soaking with your cum now...I can't wait for another huge load of it..." She screamed as he hit the deepest confines of her pussy. It felt like he stabbed her, on the inside, with his eleven-incher.

Kate gasped when Scar unexpectedly crammed his entire reproductive organ—dick, knot, _and_ scrotum—right on her in her pussy like in belonged there. Her gasp turned into an intense scream of pleasure.

"Oh! Ow! Mpfh! I wish this was an Alpha duty..." she screamed. "...when I had been taking part in Alpha training..." She paused, then realized that that sudden went feeling was. It was not her orgasming, but it was kind of sticky. She thought about how it could be why Scar was screaming suddenly, and had not pulled his knot out of her this time.

Both Kate and Scar were screaming each other's names in pleasure as he ejaculated inside her womb for a remarkable third time. It was too much semen for her womb to hold, and it was overflowing out of her pussy like a miniature waterfall. He kept himself knotted to Kate until he no longer felt his juices flowing into her, and then he removed himself from her. They both stood up and stared at each other. Kate had reverted to her normal form, not her demonic one, but she looked like she did before her death.

"You fucked me so much better than Humphrey ever did," Kate said again. "He could only cum once before tiring out..."

"I'm not tired out yet," Scar said, just to impress his she-demon wolf.

"Then let's have another go at it," she said, pinning Scar against a tree. She crawled on top of him, sat her pussy down on his dick, and began hopping up and down on him. She had her paws on his chest. Scar was letting her have complete control. He closed his eyes and let Kate do whatever he wanted to him...

The last thing Scar remembered before blacking out form the pleasure, other than Kate hopping on him, was her drooling all over his face.


	9. Young Wolves Discuss Claws and Scar

**Chapter 8**

**Young Wolves Discuss Claws and Scar**

"What are you going to be for Halloween, Dahlia?" a she-wolf called Gemma, who was the girlfriend of Sam, the youngest pup and son of Princess and Runt. She was a Southern Wolf, and an orphan. Her parents and siblings died in an avalanche in the Southern Territory during her first winter with her family. No one in the Southern Territory had wanted to adopt her, so some wolves dropped her off at the borders of the Western and Southern Territories.

It happened to be Reba and Janice, the vegetarians, who found Gemma, and raised her. They taught her to love the foods they did, but she had already acquired a taste for meat before her parents and siblings' deaths. That made Gemma the first wolf in the history of Jasper Park who ate both meat and plants, or an omnivore, the word for animals with such a diet. There were only a few wolves who did not find an omnivorous wolf odd — the vegetarians, obviously, in addition to Princess, Runt, all of their family, Claws, Candy, Salty, Shakey and Mooch. The wolves who found the idea of an omnivorous wolf odd were the same wolves who found the idea of two vegetarian wolves odd. It was mostly the Eastern Pack Wolves, who constantly bully Reba and Janice, sometimes Gemma, too, for their love of plants and fruit over meat.

Claws and Scar, the following being deceased now, used to be among the Eastern Pack Wolves who made Reba's and Janice's lives hell. After she had about her pregnancy, there had been a change of heart in that orange she-wolf. Claws's psychology also changed even more after learning of her pregnancy, which had also happened after she married Scar. After their marriage, Claws had begun to care more about how she looked to the other wolves. Before then, she had been dating Scar for the longest time, but how she looked and her hygiene had been less important to her than even The Vegetarians had been. Yes, she had cared more about Reba and Janice than what she looked like and how much she bathed. Given the circumstances, that was understandable. Back when she had only been dating Scar, the pair had lived in the Eastern Territory of Jasper, where a severe famine had been going on. Caribou were extinct in their territory, which was what had forced Claws and Scar to ruin Kate's first hunt, under the guidance of her fellow Beta wolves Hutch and Candu, two Western wolves. The pair had been desperate for food, as well as doubting that Winston and Tony's idea to have Kate marry Garth and unit the packs would work out.

Moreover, the pair's doubt of the two former Alpha males' plan working out was confirmed when Kate and Garth revealed that they had fallen in love with Omegas—Humphrey and Lilly, the little sister of Kate. The brief battle that had ensued between the Eastern and Western Pack Wolves provoked a stampede that almost cost Kate her life. It was because of that tragedy that the packs united, and Claws and Scar renounced their loyalty to Tony, and became Western Pack Beta Wolves rather than Eastern Pack Beta Wolves. Their lives improved significantly, after they left the Eastern Territory, with many other wolves, including Garth, who had been just as angry with Tony, his own father, as Claws and Scar had been. Honestly, she—Claws—was still pissed off at Tony, even if it was over five years after he almost cost Kate her life.

It was after Claws and Scar joined the Western Pack, with Kate and Humphrey as their leaders now, that they married, and she began caring more about her hygiene and about how she looked. When she had been an Eastern Pack Wolf, Claws had only looked gorgeous one time of every month—The Moonlight Howl, which took place at The Howling Rock when the moon was full. She wore her mane over her eyes, with two tufts of hair sticking up between them, so that it covered her eyes. It was similar to how Lilly's mane covered one of her eyes, except that it had more spits between large amounts of hair than Lilly's mane. In addition, being the thief she is, Claws used the pink lipstick and mascara she out of a purse she stole from some human who had been visiting the park several years ago. In her adolescent years, she had been a bit of a thief—she still kind of is—and a part animal. She had enjoyed nothing more than going to The Moonlight Howl with Scar, when he had been alive.

Although such was not the case now, Claws had only worn her mane over her eyes at The Moonlight Howl, or other special occasions such as the birthdays of wolves she knew, or any other time it would call for it to look more proper. Back then, when it had not been a special occasion, she had worn her mane behind her head, and never wore any of that make up she stole from that human girl. Now, however, even after Scar's murder, she always fashioned herself in the way she used to only for special occasions. She had drawn the attention of many single males—none of whom had lost their mates to the rogues, or any in any other way—but she had sworn to never marry another wolf again after the rogues took Scar away from her. Claws would not even have a one-night stand or give a blowjob to another wolf if fermented berries wasted her beyond her having proper judgment—that was how loyal she was to Scar, even with him dead and gone. She was probably the only widowed wolf in the entire Eastern or Western Packs. There was Humphrey, but the word for a male wolf who lost his mate was widower. Widow was the term for a she-wolf who lost her mate.

"I don't know, Gemma," Dahlia said, the image of her father's—Scar—grave still fresh in her young mind. Claws had taken her, and her five younger siblings—her sisters Kara, Christina; and her brothers Jordon, Justin and Scar, whom Claws named for their late father, her late mate—to the grave of Scar. She took them there right after telling them the truth about as to why they have no father.

Dahlia cast a sad look to the ground, and tears fell from her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" asked Aron, an Alpha of the Western Pack who Terra—the oldest daughter Princess and Runt, who was right next to him—had a secret crush with, that not even Aron himself knew about.

"I don't want to make you feel as bad as I do and ruin your Halloween spirit," she muttered under her breath.

"Just tell us," Terra pressed. "Not much can ruin our spirit, after what happened last year, even though none of us had been around then, or were new just newborns." She was referring to what her parents, Princess and Runt suffered through in Banff, and the war that ensued between Jasper Park and Banff Park, which none of them had been born yet. Claws and Princess had both been pregnant with their puppies, and Gemma had been in the Southern Territory, still in her mother's womb, when war raged in the Western Territory.

"Our mother, you know her as Claws, took us to the grave of our father—his name was Scar," Dahlia finally said, "after telling us the truth about why he have no father."

"You mean, she told you six that the rogues killed him last year?" a small she-wolf asked. She was not a pup, but she was not an adolescent wolf either. "Oh, I can't imagine what you all went through when she broke the news to you..."

"Our mother took it worse than we did," Kara said. "We shouldn't really surprised by that. After all, our mother witnessed our father's murder—none of us six did. We hadn't been born yet, when he died."

"I'm sorry that you had to learn about such a thing," Jorel said in a voice that was shockingly serious for him. Jorel was an Omega wolf who was obsessed with Terra to no end—even masturbating to her from a bush once, only to be found just as he ejaculated all over his hand. That was something that had made Terra extremely angry, and she was not a wolf who got angry easily, unlike her mother Princess, and her great grandmother Eve. Jorel usually acted like an adolescent Humphrey had, in that he hardly had a serious side to him. "No pups should have to learn what you six and Gemma have learned—that one or both of your parents, even your siblings are dead. I can't begin to imagine what the seven of you went through when you found out."

Terra blinked, even though his kind, yet serious statement had not been directed to her, but at Dahlia, her two little sisters and three little brothers. After finding that Omega—Jorel—masturbating to her in the bushes during a game of hide-and-seek with Danny and Sam, think it was one of them whispering in the bushes for the other to be quiet, she was shocked to see that Jorel actually had a serious and caring side to him. It was always the wolves like him, she thought, who said the kindest and smartest things, it seemed.

"Thank you, Jorel," Dahlia said. "That means a lot to me—to all seven of us," she added to include Gemma, the only orphan among them. At least her parents were not murdered, and at least she had gotten to know her parents a little before they died. Dahlia and her siblings father was murdered, hers was not. Therefore, even though Scar had met a worse fate than Gemma's father had, they could still sympathize with each other about losing family. Even Claudette, Stinky, and Runt could—the rogues' leader, King, killed their mother, Kate, the year before, and almost took Runt from them, too. The former Northern Pack Wolves Fleet—the mate of Claudette—and Magril could as well, considering that the rogues murdered their father, Nars.

"I hate to sound cruel," Terra said in an optimistic tone, "and I'm sure Dahlia agrees with me, but a holiday is coming up. We shouldn't be talking about things that make us all sad." Everyone agreed with her and the mood immediately lightened up.

Gemma brought up the question of what Dahlia was going to do for Halloween.

Dahlia cocked her head and thought for a minute or two about the question. "I could ask my mother if she has stolen any more make up from humans like she normally does for The Moonlight Howl, and use that, plus berry juice, to decorate my face into something real scary with the help of my mother, Reba and Janice."

"What are thinking of?" Aron asked.

"That would ruin the surprise," Dahlia said. A lick across Aron's muzzle from Terra silenced him. A snide grin grew across his lips, and he fell to the ground on his back. Terra had kissed him! Everyone laughed when the group realized he had fainted over a careful lick to his muzzle.

"Well, if a kiss does that to him," Christina, the youngest daughter and fourth oldest pup of Claws, laughed, "I'd hate to see what a scary costume would do to do him!"

"He'd probably scream and then, not for real, faint from the fear it causes him," Terra laughed, snow sitting in front of an unconscious Aron, who was probably seeing hearts above his head, and thinking that she probably loved him. She did, but he did not know that for sure. No one did. "I can't wait to see what you do for Halloween, Dahlia..."

"Terra!" she heard a voice call from not too far away. "Danny, Sam!" The adolescents' heads spun around to see Princess calling for them from the mouth of their cave, up on the hill. "It's getting dark out, time for you to come home and getting ready for sleep!"

"Well, it's time we went on home," Danny said as the three siblings turned tail toward their friends and began walking toward their parents' cave. "We'll see you all tomorrow, and maybe finish our discussion then..."

"Hurry up, children!" Princess roared at them, growing impatient. The pups yelped and took off in their cave's direction.


	10. The Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave

**Chapter 9**

**The Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave Told at a Bonfire**

"Quiet down, everyone!" Terra barked at the gathering of wolves around her age, and a few wolves of the previous three generations, who were in a circle around the bonfire — a fire used only at parties or celebrations. In this case, the celebration was the birthdays of _six_ — yes, _six_ — adolescents. It happened to be the children of a widowed Claws — Dahlia, Kara, Christina, Jordon, Justin, and Scar — whose birthday they were celebration.

All six of them were been born to Claws on the same night, when a full moon had been out — that was one of the few times Claws did not attend a Moonlight Howl. She had expected her puppies would be born on that night, and did not want to end up birthing them at The Howling Rock! The other times she did not go to The Moonlight Howl, when Scar was still alive, and they had only been dating, when they had been Eastern Pack Wolves. The Famine of the Eastern Territory was the reason for that, albeit that immediately. At first, the pair — Claws and Scar — had survived on the family of rats that had lived in their old cave in the now barren Eastern Territory — which all the wolves left for the other three territories, the North, the South and the West. The only Eastern Pack Wolves who lived in the Western Territory were Claws, formerly Scar, Tony, and about twenty other random Eastern Pack Wolves. The other fifty-some wolves moved to the Northern Territory or Southern Territory.

The adult wolves here were Claudette, Runt, and Stinky, their mates, in the same order, Fleet, Princess, and Mica, were here as well. Magril, the pregnant little sister of Fleet, just like the other adult females here, excluding Princess, was sitting next to her mate Liam, a Southern Pack Wolf whom she met at The Howling Rock, during The Moonlight Howl, and quickly fell in love with. The married at the hot spring, but two rogues — Melissa, still an Alpha, and her former, now deceased, friend Geoff attempted to kill Magril and Liam because the wedding had "made them sick because it was so sexless and bloodless."

Weddings in Banff had been, probably still were, not just a bonding of two wolves, but also a swapping of blood and semen. In Jasper, it was just a tiny bite to both wolves' neck from the other, taking in each other's scents, rubbing heads, a kiss, and then two wolves would be together forever. In Banff, the only similarity was how it ended, if one or both of the pair did not die in the blood sports — the rogues' version of The Great Wolf Games. Both members of the potential couple bit each other's necks, only they took decent-sized piece of flesh out. Then, rather than rubbing heads and sniffing each other's faces and necks, the wolves in Banff would sniff each other's tail holes and sex organs — even lick them. Lastly, the female took control — either, she would ride the male or giving him a blowjob — sometimes deep throating him — in view of everyone present. The wedding ceremonies in Banff always made Melissa sick and made Princess mad before the rogues drove Princess out and before Melissa left. Obviously, though, the memory of it still sickened and angered them every time they thought about it.

Melissa, pregnant, and her mate Hutch were also here at the bonfire, sitting next to Princess and Runt.

The wolves had just got down howling for the six wolves whose birthday it was, and they had been chattering amongst each other until Terra, who would be the storyteller, possibly the first of many, tonight. That was the reason the twenty-three wolves — Princess, Runt, Claudette, Stinky, Mica, Magril, Liam, Claws, Melissa, Hutch, Terra, Danny, Sam, Dahlia, Kara, Christina, Humphrey, Lilly Jordon, Justin, Scar II, Aron and Gemma — were here. Although Halloween day was five days from today — it would be four when the night ended — the wolves of Jasper Park were always in the mood for some good horror stories.

A few of the adolescent wolves, Terra and Dahlia in particular, were really in the Halloween spirit. Claws, in her usual spirit, had made a quick trip across the river to the gas station, with Humphrey — a wolf in good standing with the gas station's owner, Max — so Max would not shoot her, to get some Halloween supplies. No, not masks but things like face paint, small props, and so on. Luckily, for them, Max had been offering a special of free Halloween supplies on that day only, just to get people into the holiday spirit. He was the kind of human who believed people could get in the spirit of any holiday, not just Christmas, even though that was his favorite.

Oddly, Max had not thought it was strange that Humphrey and Claws, two _wolves_, had come into his story to take some of face paint and other items he was giving away free on that day. Never would a gas station owner have imagined that one of the wolves he spared would want something from his gas station. He had wondered why Humphrey, not that he knew the wolves' names, had a different female with him than the first two times they had encountered each other. Although he was unaware of the war between Jasper and Banff, and Kate died because of it, Max had suspected that Humphrey's mate died somehow. That had been a time when he wished humans and wolves could understand each other's languages. He would have not just asked why Humphrey had a different she-wolf with him, but also: why on Earth were two wolves taking Halloween-related supplies?!

It took several hours of the day for them to do it, but the she-wolves, in particular, had learned how to apply the face paint and make the horrifying designs that Terra, Dahlia, Princess, Claudette, Mica, Gemma, Lilly, and Magril had wanted. Claws was not so terrifying, because she wanted to make her children feel better about learning about Scar's death last year, before they were even born. Some of them did it for each other once that specific girl had her makeup down. Out of the twenty-one wolves now gathered around the bonfire, waiting for someone to tell a horror story, only eight of them had actually used the face paint and such that Humphrey and Claws got from the gas station yesterday morning.

Terra looked like a zombie, literally, and it was a good thing Kate was not here to see her full-body design. Two years before her death, Kate had had a nightmare about zombies killing everyone in Jasper Park — not once but twice. Kate would properly have thrown a fit if she saw this. Of course, she would be probably turning over in her grave if she were not an undead, demonic wolf right now, as the figure of speech went. No, no one who was alive other than Kate herself and Scar knew that she was an undead demon wolf, and now six feet under the ground. No one had yet discovered that Kate and Scar's bodies were missing from their graves. It was a very believable — and painstakingly accurate — full body painting of a zombie. On Terra's skull, there was a realistic gash in her skull, which the brain showed through; that painted on brain was just as realistic.

All over Terra's body, there were realistic scars painted on. Some were scratches that resembled wolf claw marks, while others resembled wolf bite marks. The dark red paint her mother had used looked like blood, the way it Princess had splattered it on her daughter's gray fur. Her mother had been thankful Terra had gray fur, or it would have been an even harder task to make her look like a zombie. She would have had to brush gray paint all over her body to give her that rotting flesh appearance. Because of her gray fur, Princess had just had to apply some spots of purple and a dull red to make her body look like it was rotting. The most believable and shocking feature of her makeup was the painting on her belly. After three hours, Princess and Claws, who had taken turns, had painted a realistic gash on her belly that her stomach and intestines showed. Good thing wolves did not have weak stomachs or Terra's full-body make up would have made some of them around the bonfire lose their lunch.

Next, there was Dahlia, who had asked her mother to help with her very ironic make up. It was ironic because of a demonic Kate and Scar who were somewhere in Jasper Park right now. Dahlia had asked her mother to make her look like an evil, almost demonic wolf who had the appearance of having suffered in wolf hell for an eternity. Her body painting was one side of her face painted so it looked like fire had burned her severely. There were all kinds of — painted on — scars and scratches, some with the appearance of bleeding, all over her breast. They were also on the side of her face that did not have a burn painted on it. Lastly, and most shockingly, her mother and Melissa had helped paint her shoulder so it looked like something had torn off the skin. It looked like the bone of her shoulder showing through the torn skin, with splatters of dark red paint — "blood" — in a few miniscule splotches.

Claws, shockingly, had allowed her six children to paint her up like whatever they wanted; just to make her litter feel better about learning that their father was dead. They had decided to paint her up like a pirate. It was at least something that looked like one anyway. It was fairly accurate — accurate enough for everyone else to know what it was. The lower part of her body — her hips, legs, feet, private area, and lower underbelly were all painted black like pants, with two white stripes up them, and so her feet look like they had boots on them. (Her children knew what a human pirate looked like because, like their mother, they sometimes spied on or stole from humans. One of the things they had stolen was a picture of a pirate from some random human who had dropped it in the park.)

Using the picture as a reference, as best those pups could, teaching themselves how to paint as they had painted their mother very early in the day, her six children had painted a detailed jacket on her torso and arms. They painted had all the pockets, belts, folds, and so on, on their mother's torso, to make the pirate jacket believable. They had done the same with the pants and the boots, getting every fold and shine correct with a dark brown paint, black and white paint. Claws felt like this was extremely embarrasing around so many of her friends and other young wolves, but if it made her six children feel beter, then it would be worth it for this widowed mother. Claws kind of regretted telling them that the rogues murdered Scar, but they would have found out sooner or later that their father had been dead for a year. _Better to learn then from their mother right now_, she thought, _than anyone else later._

Princess's constume was more serious than Claws's was, mainly because she did not have much reason to act childish and silly around her children. Terra, Danny and Sam's father was still alive, albeit missing an eye. He was sitting right next to her, not painted or dressed up like his loving, but still serious and sometimes brutal mate, was. Her three children had found a piece of clothe blowing in the wind, and brought it to their mother. She had decided to use it as a mask, after poking and tearing holes in it with her claws, to make eye and mouth slots. Then some blood was on the mask, just some dark red paint splattered in various splotches. Some of the splotches were thicker than others, while others weren't, showing in thinner coats of paint. She was supposed to be a masked killer, and the dark red paint was, in her words, "the blood of the rogues I slaughtered last year during the war, including my disowned parents King and Queen!" She would love to stab that bitch, her mother, and that bastard, her father, with the knife she had found in a trash can by the rangers' station. It was a rusty kitchen knife that had splatters of dark red paint on it.

Claudette probably had the one painted costume that had been the most difficult for her brothers, Stinky and Runt, and their mates, Mica and Princess, to create. She was painted up like a scarecrow, rather self-explantory, really. It had taken them over thirteen hours, looking at the real scarecrow in one of the fields in the Eastern Territory, to get it right. The hardest part had been the straw texture coming out from under the clothing look painted on her body. The fur of her body made it a little easier, but it still had been difficult to duplicate, but they got it right in the end. She looked just like a wolf scarecrow, the painted shirt, and every invidual strand of straw.

Mica, quite simply, and even more self-explanatory than Claudette's painted costume, was a skeleton. Several males, including Stinky, Fleet and Liam, were the wolves who painted her solid black, and then used a photo claws had snuck from the gas station to draw the wolve skeleton in white paint over the black coat of paint. Not much needed to be said about how she looked like. Mica was basically a wolf with her skeleton accurate painted on her body. Each individual paint bone almost perfectly matched up with the real bones underneath her flesh and fur.

Gemma was, albeit smaller than Terra was, was basically a twin of Princess and Runt's oldest daughter. Just like Terra, she had details of a zombie painted on her. The biggest, most noticeable difference was that she did not have a stomach and intestines painted on her belly, but a busted open chest instead. Realstic broken ribs and a heart, with a bleeding gash in it, were the highlight of the entire makeup.

Magril probably had the second most simple costume idea of the wolves. She was wearing a hockey mask Claws had snuck out of the the gas station without Max noticing. The mask was splattered in a few spots with the same dark red paint others had used for blood, and her brother Fleet and mate Liam had painted a "tattered jacket" on her torso. Not that she knew it, obviously, but her costume was a reference to the classic horror movies _Friday the 13__th_.

Lilly would probably be the wolf who received the title of having the simpliest yet the most unexpected idea, if the wolves were holding a contest to see who had the best idea for a costume and/or design. Lilly's idea was entirely accidentally, and only happened because of what Runt did. She had no realized that he had been planning to pull a plank on her by hiding the white, glow-in-the-dark can of paint, already open, in the tree over the clearing in the field where she and Garth, a former Eastern Pack Wolf, live with each other. Runt had taken the open can of paint up three tree and put it on the edge of the longest branch. He had stayed there, lying still as he possibly could. When Lilly had just happened to step under the exact branch where the can was—to ask Garth if he'd seen it—Runt pushed the open can off, completely soaking his aunt with the paint.

At first, Lilly had been angry with her nephew, and she had screamed at him, baring her teeth, and showing her fangs — the first time since she had taken part in the killing of King, the year before — for five minutes straight until it had got dark out. When night had finally arrived, the three present wolves — Runt, Lilly, and Garth — realized it was a glow-in-the-dark paint. Although still a little angry with her nephew's, Runt, prank, even now, and because he had ruined Mica and Garth's hard work on her original painted costume. She would be a vampire wolf, an extremely realistic one that had taken Mica and Garth half a day — twelve hours — of work to create it, only for her to end up being, basically, her original color except in that she glowed in the dark. Her niece and her mate had wasted twelve hours of their lives.

"You look like a ghost!" Runt had said, hiding being Mica and Garth, out of fear towards Lilly, who was much bigger than he ever would be. "Just go to the bonfire and surprise them with something no one has done before!"

Lilly did not see what he had meant until she noticed her reflection in a lake on the way there. Although she did not let the part about Runt ruining her original idea go, she saw what he meant when he had told her she looked like a ghost. In the reflection, the white paint had been glowing in the dark so brightly that she truly did look like a ghost. Therefore, she was content with it, but told Runt "_never_ pull a stunt like that again, or Princess would be disappointed with their sex life in the future." His reaction had been to tuck his tail between his legs, just to protect himself, not out of submission toward Lilly — for once.

Right now, however, Lilly was not concerned about the ruined paint job Mica and Garth had worked so hard on. She was more worried about Humphrey, her brother-in-law and the mate of her older sister Kate, when she had been alive. King murdered Kate last year, right before the final battle between the wolves of Jasper and the rogue wolves of Banff. The way King killed Kate was brutal — he tore open her jugular vein, tore out her tongue, and mutilated her breast to the point of her ribcage showing through. Even a year later, Humphrey still cried himself to sleep on some nights over Kate. He loved her more than any other she-wolf he had ever met before, and she had turned out to be alive after he had thought he lost her in that caribou stampede when they were adolescents. Now, Kate was dead, for real, and there was no bring her back now. Not some stampede of caribou that scratched her up a bit. No, another wolf tore open her _throat_, tore out her _tongue_ and tore all the hide and flesh off her _breast_. No one could be alive after that.

Although Lilly hurt just as much over Kate's murder, she was trying to avoid letting her feelings get the better of her as she consoled Humphrey. She was not worried about getting the white paint on him, because it was long dry. Lilly had her bushy tail wrapped around her brother-in-law's body, and she had him in a hug with her front limbs. He was crying into her breast as she told him not to cry.

"I know Kate is gone, brother," she whispered at Humphrey and no one else, "but you cannot live in the past all the time. We'll always miss Kate, and we'll never forget her, but we cannot let her death control our lives. You must let her go, so she can rest in peace, and stop worrying about those who are letting her death control his or her lives. We all know Kate has gone to wolf heaven — she was a good wolf who did _nothing_ wrong in her life — so we should not be concerned about what kind of life she is living now, but just move on with ours."

Humphrey whimpered.

"I don't mean to sound cruel about it, but if Kate was here, physically, not just in spirit, with us, she would tell us the same thing," Lilly continued. "She would not want our lives to be ruined over her death. Sweets, Nars, or Ed wouldn't want that, either."

Now, Humphrey did not whimper, but looked up at her with sad eyes. It was what wolves called the "sad puppy eyes look" because it was how wolf pups looked at their parents when they were sad about something — or more likely, in trouble over something. He knew his sister-in-law was right. Lilly always knew how to say the right things, ever since she had outgrown her shyness. As a pup and adolescent, she had been one of the shyest wolves in all of Jasper. Because he did not want to seem like it was kissing Lilly by liking her cheek, an act of appreciation or thanks among wolves, he told her that she was right about everything she had said to him.

A loud of a she-wolf broke the tension in the air, and everything seemed to feel more like a party again. Even Humphrey and Lilly began feeling more in the mood to celebrate Halloween now. It was Claws, shockingly, who had hollowed. It was good to see a wolf like Claws acting so childish, to the point of letting her six children paint her up like a pirate. That showed she was beginning to get over Scar's murder, just as Humphrey and Lilly were beginning to get over Kate's murder.

"Terra is going to tell a story!" Dahlia howled to silence everyone who had been engaged in conversation with other wolves. The audience of twenty-two wolves started at the oldest daughter of Princess and Runt, a thing of beauty, as she took her position on a large rock with a flat top — like a platform. She sat down, and began to speak.

"How many of you have heard of The Saw-Toothed Cave and the legend that surrounds it?" Terra asked in a dark, serious voice. No one replied. "Well, that is why I am going to tell you about. You probably all assumed this, but the horror story I am going to tell you all is called _The Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave_. I'll give you some history that the story does not include: it is a cave located somewhere in Jasper that wolves have claimed is haunted since they first lived in this park. That is for thousands upon thousands of years. This is not some fictional story, but based entirely in fact. It is not a story that wolves have passed down through my family, considering my mother came from Banff, and the wolves there did not tell stories from Jasper. My mother does not know this story. I learned it from my father, whose family it has been passed down through the generations since the time his — I am not going to attempt to say it all — twenty-five times great grandmother was alive. It will be fitting that Dahlia's siblings painted her up to look like a demon wolf — that is what the plot of this story revolves around.

"Now, if you are easily scared, and might have nightmares about this story," she continued, "leave now, or I will not be responsible for anything that you experience when you go to bed. We call them horror stories, my friends, and my relatives, for a good reason." No one left, and Terre began telling the story. "The Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave dates back to about seven-hundred fifty thousand years ago, when the wolves first appeared in Canada for those who don't know why that is important. The wolves who we can assume were the original Alpha male and Alpha female of our pack began noticing that wolves were turning up dead, brutally slaughtered, for no reason after then Saw-Toothed Cave, then nameless, had been entered by someone. A week after that, on the day of Halloween, things got worse when demon-possessed corpses of all those who mysteriously died after some wolves discovered that nameless cave, attacked their territory, and slaughtered the majority of the pack. It had been three hundred strong, but after the slaughter, only thirty survived.

"Those thirty surviving wolves fled to the Saw-Toothed Cave, not knowing where else to do," Terra went on, "and were relieved to see that the demons would not enter the cave for some reason that no one who has heard or told this story understands to this day. They spent the night in the Saw-Toothed Cave. When they woke up in the morning, there was no sign of the demon wolves ever being there, except for all the corpses littering the valley. The survivors came to call that cave The Saw-Toothed Cave, for unknown reasons. Many later generations of wolves suspect that it is where all the demons went, and they in that cave…they've been trapped, to this day, waiting for some unknowing wolf to set foot in the cave and set them all free again…"

As soon as Terra stopped speaking, there was a roaring sound, and then several of the young wolves scattered when a demon wolf came running past them. They almost immediately realized it was Dahlia, her paintjob resembling a demon wolf, and relaxed.

"That was not funny," Christina whined as Terra and Dahlia laughed, and no one else did.

"Have a little fun sometime!" Dahlia taunted her little sister.

"That is enough!" Claws roared. "If you are going to be acting like pups, not the adolescents you are, then we can just go home right now and forget about celebrating Halloween when that day arrives! I will not tolerate you two, Terra and Dahlia, acting immature and bullying my younger pups! Princess, I expect you to scold Terra whenever you take your litter home. I'm going to really scold Dahlia when we get home, that is for sure. I've been laid back about your antics, but bullying is too far! Now get back to the story telling, and no more bullying or scaring each other, or I will really ruin your Halloween spirit…"


	11. No Respect for the Dead

**Chapter 10:**

**No Respect for the Dead**

It was the day after the wolves told horror stories at the bonfire…

"NO!" A scream split the air of that peaceful morning, when most wolves were still asleep in their caves. No one in the area knew who it was until the wolves came running out of their caves, in a panic. After the events of last year involving the rogues, whenever someone screamed like that — almost bloodcurdling — anyone could assume something bad had happened. As far as wolves of the united Eastern and Western Packs of Jasper were concerned, it could be the Banff rogues. At any time, they could be back seeking vengeance for what happened to King and Queen last year around this time.

"Claws," Princess said loudly, running across the field form her cave she shared with Runt and her three children, with those four wolves, Claudette, Stinky, Mica, and Fleet not far behind. Many other wolves who lived in the area were watching the scene unfold from their caves, many of the mothers holding their screaming pups. "What happened?" Princess asked when the group of nine wolves reached her.

Claws was weeping at the grave site of those who died in last year's war with the rogues, which had been intentionally sited not far from the den of the Alpha male and the Alpha female. Among wolves, the leaders of a pack allowed burial of the deceased near their den, then that showed those deceased wolves were important to the leaders and maybe the pack in general. In this case, those potentially important wolves were Kate, Scar, Sweets, Nars, and Ed. Kate died before the final battle when King brutally slaughtered her. Scar and Sweets died shortly after Kate, during the final battle, when a low rogue snuck into the cave where Candy, Sweets, Reba, and Janice had been, taking care of Claws, who the rogues had lightly wounded when they overpowered it. It was just moments before a lone rogue snuck into the cave that Claws had seen the rogues taking her mate, Scar, down and tearing him to pieces. A rogue snuck into the cave just after that, and tore out Sweets's throat. Claws found out that rogue was one of the rogues who murdered Scar, and she slashed his throat for it.

Nars and Ed were probably the earliest victims to the rogues' brutality, Princess and Runt aside. The rogues did not kill either of them. When Claws had been in charge of a group of fifteen Beta wolves, plus the Northern Pack Alphas, Nars and Ed, a group of twice as many rogues — thirty — appeared coming from the south. Nars and Ed told the other thirteen wolves to go warn the pack of the danger, and they stayed behind to hold off the thirty rogues for a few minutes. The leader of those rogues, a white she-wolf called MaKayla, had offered Nars and Ed one choice to avoid death — slavery under King and Queen — and they refused, saying they would rather die than be King and Queen's slaves. That was what happened next — MaKayla ordered her followers to slaughter Nars and Ed as she went to speak with Kate, who had still been alive at the time, and Humphrey. The pack leaders did not want to hear MaKayla's words after she told them what happened to Nars and Ed, and Kate slashed her throat, killing her immediately. MaKayla, like King, Queen, and Geoff, was among the countless rogues buried all over the Eastern Territory.

"SOMEONE TOOK ALL THE BODIES!" Claws said. Her voice was a mixture of a scream of grief and a roar of anger. "Kate, Scar, Sweets, Nars, Ed…the bodies of everyone who died in last year's war are gone!"

"What!" Princess gasped, as one of her young'uns ran underneath her hind legs, and stuck her head out from under her front legs. Terra looked on from underneath her mother's larger body. The small gathering of wolves, which was quickly increasing in size now that Claws had begun screaming, noticed that it appeared that wolves had dug up each of the graves and taken the bodies. Nevertheless, why would wolves take bodies when they were nothing but skeletons now? Unless it was…the rogues from Banff, who were responsible, and they did it just to disrespect the deceased Jasper wolves. They had probably considered disrespect for the Jasper wolves to bury King, Queen and all the other rogues who died last year all over the desolate Eastern Territory in unmarked graves that were only just deep enough to hide the bodies. The graves of Kate, Scar and the others had been six feet under the ground.

"W-who would do something like this…and why would they do it?" Runt was sputtering out his words. This scene of defiled graves shocked him too much to speak properly.

"Who else but the rogues — from Banff — would be heartless enough to do something like this?!" Garth barked. "I have no doubt in my heart they did this just to get back at us for improperly burying their deceased!"

"I would believe that, too," Melissa said suddenly, "but…look closely at the graves! It appears as if something has dug its way _out_ of the ground, not dug its way in, and took the bodies out…"


	12. An Incident on a Foggy Night

**Chapter 11**

**An Incident on a Foggy Night**

Although the discovery of the seemingly dug up graves still had the wolves of the Central Pack—a common name for the united Eastern and Western Packs—shaken up, they were still going to prepare for Halloween, which was almost four days ago from today.

Princess and Runt were talking to Hutch, a Western Pack Beta Wolf who had been loyal to Winston and Eve, and Kate and Humphrey, when both of these pairs had been the pack leaders. Now, he was loyal to Princess and Runt. Next, he would be loyal to Danny, the oldest son of the current leaders, and Dahlia, the girlfriend of Danny and Claws's oldest child, and oldest daughter. He would be around for that, because Hutch was not much older than Danny's mother was.

"Hutch, I realize how willing you are to help the pack prepare for Halloween," Princess said, "but we need someone to stay and guard Runt and I's den. I want that to be you, because there is not one wolf in Jasper who has helped me more than you have. Remember, you saved my life when King was going to kill Runt and I for taking Runt away from the rogues. You are why I was able to almost kill King four years ago."

"Yes, ma'am," Hutch said, bowing his head. Among wolves, bowing one's head was a sign of reverence for the pack leaders. "I will be here when you get back," he added. "Go enjoy your party," was the last thing he said to Princess before she turned tail and left him to what they were sure would be a boring watch. Moreover, she was only having Hutch watch her and Runt's cave because of what happened to the bodies of Kate, Scar, Sweets, Nars, and Ed this morning.

Hutch put his paws on his head and looked at the almost full moon. It would be time for The Moonlight Howl in a day or two, he thought.

* * *

Much to the ignorance of the Central Pack Wolves, something truly sinister was going on in the desolate and dead-looking Eastern Territory, in a small cave. It was where Garth and his father Tony used to live, before all the Eastern Pack Wolves left this area.

Ten, not two, _ten_ demonic wolves were just gathering into Garth and Tony's old den at around midnight. They were not just the five Jasper wolves, who vanished from their graves, but also four rogue wolves and an Eastern Wolf who went missing and no one ever found him.

The five demonic Jasper wolves were Kate, Scar, Sweets, Nars, and Ed, the five whom the rogues murdered during last year's war between Jasper and Banff. They were all sitting in a circle next to each other in the lower part of the cave. Next to them were two demonic rogue wolves who died in the same war—MaKayla and Geoff. Geoff was an old, and former, friend of Melissa, whom had infiltrated Jasper Park with her over a year ago. They had tried to kill Magril and her then new mate Liam, a Southern Wolf, only for Princess and Liam to their plan. The truth was Melissa had been against the rogues for as long as Princess had been, and she told the Jasper wolves everything King was planning. Kate killed Geoff for not saying he would be loyal to her pack.

For that reason, Geoff wanted to get back at that fucking bitch called Melissa. She'd let him die, and now she was fucking or sucking the dick of that Beta wolf, Hutch, who helped Princess almost kill King four years ago. Melissa had never sucked his dick or made love to him as she did that bastard Hutch. He knew she was pregnant with Hutch's puppies, and had probably swallowed more of his semen than she had of any rogue wolf. _Why wouldn't that bitch whore suck my dick if she's sucked that bastard off?_ he wondered. _I'm sure mine tastes better than any fuckwit of a Beta wolf. I'm a fucking ALPHA! Alphas are superior to Betas and Omegas in EVERY way._

The Eastern Pack Wolf demon was Logan; he was the wolf who Kate had gave a deep throat blowjob to, mated with in doggy style, and then rode before letting her acidic orgasm turn his dick to nothing but gore. Now that he was a demon, he had no dick to him. Just a gash on his crotch where it had been before Kate's orgasm, after she had rode him and he had ejaculated in her a third time, destroyed his dick.

That made eight wolves. The other two were on the highest point in the cave, sitting on their haunches next to each other. They were King and Queen, the former Alpha male and Alpha female of Banff before their own daughter, Princess, in addition to Runt, Lilly, and that traitorous female wolf Melissa killed them both. The group had agreed that no one could lead them better than King and Queen, who were older than Scar, the next oldest, and therefore had the most experience. It did not matter if Kate had been an Alpha female, no one could argue that the pair had more experience than the other demons.

Each of the demons had their own powers, some that each individual had, and some they were unique to each, or just two, individuals. Some of the powers were more brutal then others and some were almost innocent, but fucked with others' minds. The powers that all these demonic wolves had were: mind control, super strength, super stamina, super endurance, immortality, acidic bodily fluids, ability to chose between getting pregnant or not—females only, and the ability to make living beings forget things for a certain amount of time.

King's unique power was he could make someone feel the pain of death, without actually dying or him harming his victims —he just tortures his victims without even making contact with them.

Queen's unique power was not quite as brutal as her mate's was. She seduces male wolves into having sex with her so she can control their mind. She uses a weak former of mind control to get them convinced to mate with her. Once she has seduced them, they do what she wants without her victims realizing it.

Kate was a shape shifter who could take the form of anything, and anyone, she wishes to, including other wolves, right down to perfectly mimicking their voice. She also possessed Queen's power of using mind control to seduce wolves into doing what she wanted. However, since Kate was nothing more than a sex addicted demon, unlike Queen, she used her victims for just the sex, and because she loved the feeling of having semen in her womb, or the taste of it in her mouth. Just as Logan had learned, but did not remember happen because she had erased his memories of their encounter before tearing his throat out, she killed her victims after getting all the sex she wanted from them.

Scar had one of the simplest but deadliest powers. If he chose to do so, he could kill someone just by looking at him or her.

Sweets was definitely the simplest of all the demon wolves' unique powers, and probably the one that had the least effect on someone's mind. She teleports at her own will from one spot to another.

Then there was MaKayla, who could definitely do some extreme damage if someone got her angry enough. When she encountered someone, she could increase his or her pain by a thousand times. She could also do the same about someone's death if she chose to.

Geoff, quite simply, can read other living wolves minds. His fell demons, however, were immune to his unique ability.

Nars could move things without having to touch them if she chose to.

Ed has a real mind-blowing ability. He has the power to invade other, living, non-demon wolves' nightmares, and make them see all kinds of fucked up things. He could make them see good things, but why on Earth would he want to do that?

Lastly, there was Kate's first victim, Logan, had no unique power, unlike the first nine demon wolves. He was just the scout of the group.

"Kate!" King roared.

Kate bowed her head, and said, "Yes, sir?" She was being obedient to her own murderer!

"You remember who Hutch is?" King cocked his undead head, which made a sound of bones cracking each time he moved it.

"Yes, sir," the she-demon said.

"And you remember how he and my daughter almost killed me four years ago?" Kate nodded. "Good. He is your mission. I want you to find him and murder him. Leave _no_ proof that you were ever there, wherever you find him. LOGAN!" he roared. "Did your scouting prove useful? Did you find Hutch?"

"Yes, sir," Logan said, "I did. He's at the Alpha den, where-"

"Where I used to live before my death," Kate interrupted. She did not dare say "before you"—referring to King—"murdered me," especially not when King was here. The demon part of her did not hold it against him, but it would not be wise to say that about him ever, whether the other lower-ranking demons were there to hear it or not. Either King or Queen would learn she said it eventually.

"Good, then you know where you're going." King laughed wickedly. "Now get going. I want that Beta dead before anyone gets there to find out!"

* * *

Hutch was still outside Princess and Runt's den, resting his head on his massive paws. Out of boredom, he was clicking his claws on the granite floor of the ledge outside the cave. How he wished Melissa, his Alpha mate, were here to do something with that would keep him getting bored. Yes, Hutch—normally a clean-minded wolf—was so bored in right now that he would want to mate with Melissa or have her blow him just to have some excitement and pass the time. They had only mated once in their lives, and she had actually never sucked his dick, contrary to what Geoff had been thinking about her. They both lived rather clean lives, never mating, never engaging in oral sex, and never masturbating themselves or each other. Hutch and Melissa have never kissed either; they were that against intimate contact with each other.

Hutch had his eyes shut when he picked up the scent of a female wolf. It was not the scent of a just any female wolf he could smell—she was in heat! He had only smelled that scent twice in his life—once with Kate at the wedding of her and Garth—and secondly when he got Melissa pregnant. He had no idea who this female wolf could be, but she was coming closer to where he lay. Because he did not pick up any scent that could tell him who she was, Hutch immediately got on the alert. He knew about every wolf, male or female, in Jasper Park after the war with the rogues, so if there was the scent of a wolf he did not recognize…it had to be a foreign wolf. That is, a wolf not from Jasper. Moreover, what kind of foreign wolf could it be other than the rogues form Banff? Foreign wolves never moved to Jasper, with the exceptions of Princess, Melissa, Candy, Sweets, Reba, and Janice, all of whom were originally born in Banff, and were now adult orphans.

Until the female came into view, out from behind a tree, Hutch had been snarling. It was not a rogue, but a Jasper wolf, and a member of his own pack, no less. Candy! So why had not even recognized her scent? It was not as if he had not been close to Candy before. He had seen her multiple times at The Howling Rock, and even at the failed wedding of Kate and Garth. She had been right behind him with Salty, Shakey and Mooch, and right next to Garth when everyone thought Kate was dead after the caribou stampede. However…why would Candy be here, when Princess had told him that everyone except for him would close to the border of the Western and Northern territories? Maybe Princess and Runt had sent her back to tell him something they had forgotten. However, why send Candy back, when they were wolves like Claws and Candu who ran much faster than Candy could even wish to. The only fast thing she could do was make a male wolf reach his climax during a round of mating.

"What are you doing here, Candy?" Hutch asked the cream-colored female as she nonchalantly trotted up the side of the hill toward this den. "Aren't you supposed to be helping the others near the Northern border?"

At this moment, almost as soon as he asked her that, Hutch noticed that Candy was bleeding from a bite to the neck. He was deep.

"What happened to your neck-?"

"Shhh…" Candy silenced him by pressing her paw to his lips. Her normally calm to begin with voice was very sexual in tone, and it made Hutch uncomfortable. It got even more uncomfortable when she began stroking his crotch, to get his dick to come out.

"What on Earth are you doing?!" Hutch gasped. "We're both married!"

"I'm not who you think I am," Candy moaned, still stroking his dick. It was start to get hard. Before his very eyes, Hutch watched as Candy transformed into a completely different wolf—literally! She did not stop stroking his dick as this female wolf, whoever—whatever—she was went from being Candy to Kate! It was Kate, his year dead, former Alpha female!

"Kate!" he screamed. "But you died! We saw your throat slashed, your chest mutilated and that King tore out your tongue!"

"A demon gave me a second chance at life, and it is that demon who is talking to you." Before Hutch could ask any of the questions buzzing around in his around, Kate stopped stroking his dick. She slipped down low, and began licking it until she how big it had gotten satisfied her. "I've been dead for a year," she continued, rubbing her face all over his dick, giving it an occasional lick, "and I am really in the mood to do some fucking! You're next, big boy, and I'll start by sucking your dick!" Immediately, she put his dick in her mouth, and began bobbing her head up and down slowly. He felt her big, rough tongue wrap around it, and wondered how that was possible. King had torn her tongue out after he killed her! They had seen that in her then wide-open mouth. How could she have her tongue now? Moreover, how was she here now, clearly alive, to being sucking his dick? Hutch could clearly see and feel that Kate was truly alive.

Nevertheless, what was all that talk about a demon had brought her back to life?He wondered before coming out of his shock by all this enough to speak.

"Aren't you still with Humphrey?" he asked in an urgent voice, trying to discourage her from sucking his dick, as he now lay on his back. He did not dare fight this blowjob, unless he wanted to get hurt. Kate had some sharp teeth to her mouth, and having her tongue wrapped around his dick, as she sucked and deep throated it, did not make him feel any more comfortable. "We shouldn't do this!" he begged. "You're making a mistake—a big mistake!"

Kate stopped and released his dick from her mouth. "The only big thing here is your dick," she commented, using Hutch's own words against him. "Come on, Hutch," she almost begged him," it's me, Kate. I'm alive, I'm in heat, and I really need you to fuck me! Sucking your dick will just convince you that I need you to fuck me…"

"But I'm married to Melissa!" he yelped. "I can't cheat on her with an undead wolf!"

"Of course you can…" Kate whispered in a sexual voice, added something in a language Hutch could not understand, licked his dick, and then snapped her toes as best a wolf could since they were not fingers, and she had no thumbs. "Now are you more willing?" she asked. Hutch began to wonder what he had been talking about now. Who was Melissa? He silently wondered. He was not married, was he? There was a female wolf in heat with her head between his legs, and he had almost turned her down over a lie.

"Go ahead," said Hutch, suddenly willing to have Kate give him a blowjob. "Put in your mouth and do what you wish to it…" Kate did that immediately, placing his entire dick in her mouth, and in the safety of her tongue, before she began deep throating him again. It felt more as if she was sucking on her own tongue, rather than his dick, but a blowjob was a blowjob, she thought. Kate did not want to lose him that she had made him experience memory loss. The pain of her teeth digging into his dick could make him remember everything, then she would have to make him forget Melissa again, and be more careful the second time.

Hutch was already moaning as Kate bobbed her brown head up and down, her long mane inadvertently making contact with his crotch every time her head went all the way down, forcing about two inches of his dick into her throat. It was only nine inches, compared to Scar's eleven inches, but, again, a blowjob was a blowjob, she thought, no matter how long, or short, the dick of the wolf she was blowing was. At least it tasted good to her. Female wolves seemed to think if a dick tasted good during a blowjob, then so would the aftermath of all their effort. That was when many females claimed, "Semen was the reward, while sucking a dick was the effort," even though many females considered a dick just as much a reward as the semen that came out of it.

"Fuck yes…choke...on it…" Hutch moaned, this being the first time he had ever received a blowjob. Melissa, not that he could remember he now because of whatever spell Kate had working on his memory, had never blown him, so it felt so good, so different, to him, due to it being his first one. Not to mention Kate was deep throating his dick, and not a lot of female wolves did that, because it made them choke.

"Kate, I want you to soak my dick with your saliva," he moaned again, "suck it good…"

Hutch, through all the pleasure, was thinking about how, whenever those two inches went in her throat, that Kate was trying to swallow his dick. He had not only forgotten about being married to Melissa, as well as her pregnancy, but also that she had told him a demon was why she was alive. Even after Kate was done with Hutch, she would not allow him to remember anything she was planning on doing to him. Of course, if she followed King's orders, something that would be a good idea to follow, Hutch would not remember anything because he would dead. She would have killed him, and then cleaned up the evidence.

_Nah,_ she thought, picking up the speed of her head was bobbing a little, provoking a moan and Hutch's leakage of pre-cum, down her throat, _I'll just leave a real bloody mess for Melissa and the others to find. I don't need to be that nice to the one who almost murdered King. Right now, he's gonna enjoy this blowjob and getting to mate with me before I kill him, though. You'd might as well be a little nice to someone before you kill them!_ Hutch's moans, and his dick, turned Kate on so much that she had an orgasm.

Hutch could smell that Kate had orgasmed and said, "I want your pussy to be dripping wet when I fuck you! I'm gonna pound that pussy like the Alpha whore you are."

Luckily for him, she was, for now, able to control her fluidic functions, and not release any of her hellish, acidic bodily fluids. That was not what she wanted to do right now, not until she got a load of Hutch's semen in her mouth and stomach, and then in her pussy before she killed him. Lastly, she would _not_ let Hutch get her pregnant. The demon she was, Kate did not want anyone to get her pregnant! What kind of demon wolf would she be if she got pregnant and gave birth? King and the rest, and herself, would not want a bunch of damn, little demon wolf pups running around in two-and-a-half months. The gestation period of most wolves was sixty-two to seventy-five days, and they usually had litters ranging from five to seventeen wolves, depending on factors such as health, age, species, and so on.

"Ugh," Hutch moaned, "oooh…oh…oh…yeah…Kate…" His moans turned Kate on, causing her to orgasm again, and tighten the squeeze her tongue on Hutch's dick. That made his moans intensity. Every time Hutch moaned, even when it was in her throat, she felt his dick move on its own, despite the hold her tongue had on it. This much moaning meant only one thing: his climax was nearing, and she was about to get a mouthful of a sticky, salty treat. Yes, this horny demon wolf considered semen to be a treat that belonged in her stomach just as much as it belonged in her pussy. Kate felt the same way about a dick. "If it fits in my mouth," she had once thought, "then it belongs in there! Well, it fits in my pussy, so why not my mouth and butt? And if a dick belongs in my mouth and butt, why not cum, too?"

"Ohh…yes…I'm gonna cu-" he began, then said, "wait a second Kate, I want to see how wet my dick is…" Kate let him pull his dick out of her mouth safely, and they noticed it was dripping wet with her saliva. It was as her pussy was. Immediately, he crammed it back in her mouth, she wrapped her tongue around it again, and was ready. She bobbed her head, up and down, again, so forcefully that her saliva began to splatter all over her face and his crotch. It was going everywhere. Kate had to close her eyes to prevent it from getting in her eyes.

Kate's feeling about why he had been moaning so much proved true when Hutch began screaming in pleasure. She could taste it and feel it. The taste was his semen, as she felt it blowing out of his dick into her mouth. She was pleased she had not had his dick in her throat, or she would not get a tasty mouthful of his fluids. Kate closed her eyes, sighing and breathing out of her nose, as Hutch blew his load in her mouth. She waited until it was all in her mouth, forcing her to puff out in her cheeks as chipmunks did when they had their cheeks stuffed with food, before she did anything with it. Kate swished Hutch's semen around like mouthwash for about half a minute before she swallowed it, feeling that favorite fluid of her splash in her stomach before it mixed with her stomach acid, and slowly began digesting.

Kate released his dick from her mouth, and, without speaking, began mooning him. She had her tail up so it was over her butt, and he had a clear view of everything under her tail. Her pussy, in particular, was attractive to Hutch, who was still breathing heavily, as he stood up.

"I always saw you staring at my ass, so here it is just waiting to be pounded by you," Kate said. "You stared at my ass when didn't want to marry Garth five years ago! Fuck me like it's your job!" When he just stood there, tongue hanging out, drooling, and staring at her pussy, Kate added, "Look at how huge you are! I've always thought of how big you would be. And about how good you would fuck m…" That did it. Before Kate could say the word "me," Hutch had mounted her and stuck his dick in her pussy. He did not hesitate to begin thrusting before she lost interest in him.

"Oh yes! So tight..." Hutch moaned, as he had to force himself in and out of Kate. "I didn't expect you to be so...tight…"

"Fuck my wet pussy!" she screamed. "Ah! So big..."

"Oh yes…so tight…I didn't expect you to be so…tight," Hutch replied. "Your pussy is so wet!" he added.

"You should have mounted me and fucked me right where I stood on the wedding rock!" Kate said suddenly, only to receive his dick being crammed as far in her as it could possibly go in, with Hutch's knot going in. He immediately pulled it out. Kate screamed and moaned with pleasure before she spoke again. "I was dripping wet..." As a response to him slamming her with his dick, she added, "Oh Hutch, harder! Fuck my pussy harder!"

The words "fuck my pussy harder" immediately provoked Hutch to do that, without even thinking. At a speed faster than ever, he began thrusting himself in and out of Kate, causing her fluids to splatter, her to orgasm, and a loud squishing sound every time he thrusted. Their hips would collide so hard every time that Kate swore she could hear their flesh smacking and the bones of their hips crash into each other.

Hutch heard one sound as he thrusted that Kate did not: the squishing sound her pussy made every time he forced himself in it. She seemed to be unaware of such a sound, and anything else but the dick in her, and all the pleasure it caused her.

"Ohhh…Kate, listen…" Hutch moaned, then he thrusted his dick in her so slowly she thought it would take him a few minutes to get it all the way inside her. Of course, she enjoyed it because he put the entire thing in her, and was rough about it, but Kate preferred when a male wolf thrusted really fast inside her, as opposed to as slow as Hutch just do. "I love that sound…" Hutch said, referring to the squishing her wet pussy did. Kate heard it, and understood why. "How much do you love my dick in your pussy?!"

"I love it!" she screamed in pleasure, as he began thrusting at a fast speed again, while he still forced himself all the way in her again. Despite the fact that Kate had erased his memory, he still wondered why her pussy did not get any looser every time he thrusted in and out of her. It was as tight as it had been when he first stuck himself inside her. "I love Alpha _and_ Beta dick. They're always so big! I wish Humphrey's Omega dick had been this big! It's no wonder we only had three puppies! You would probably give me seventeen," she added, letting her drooling tongue hang out the side of her mouth. Hutch's tongue was doing the same thing. Wolves' tongues hanged out when they were in extreme pleasure. When wolves were mating was the most common time for that to happen, for obvious reasons.

Speaking of her old mate Humphrey made Hutch realize something as he fucked her ruthlessly.

"Why are you cheating on Humphrey with me Kate?" he asked, not ceasing his thrusting or hard rough he was with her. "What's so special about my dick?" He was only asking this for the last question, in reality, because he did not care he she was cheating. Hutch was just taunting her with her question. "Tell me how you like to be fucked Kate!" he added.

"Because Humphrey had an unsatisfyingly small dick," Kate said sourly. "He was a terrible fucker!" she added in an almost whining voice. Then when Hutch pounded her again, she screamed in pleasure, and so did he. "Ooooh…yeah, keep doing that you nasty Beta, you!" Then she went back to answering his question. "The thing that…oooh…is s-special about your d-dick is it's bigger than Humphrey's!" For that, Hutch rammed her pussy so hard that it made her bleed.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! AHH! Oh fuck yes!" Kate screamed. "Destroy that little pussy!"

"Be careful what you wish for…" Hutch warned her, jokingly. He knew this horny demon wolf would not regret anything he does to her. All she wanted was the sex—Kate had specifically said that. She did not care how bloody he made her pussy, how much he had to beat it up to get his semen in her, just as long as she got that, in her mind, golden white fluid!

Hutch pounded her harder than he had before, up to this point, and he incited a piercing scream from Kate. For a second she thought he had stuck his knot in her. She looked back at him and could tell he was clearing enjoying fucking her, and doing it roughly. Rough sex was what she, this demon female, wanted—and nothing more—except for the messy end to the sex. She loved that more than anything else did, to get nasty with male wolves or for male wolves to get nasty with her, to flood her with their sticky fluids, preferably in her mouth or pussy. Getting semen in her mouth was her favorite of the two—she loved nothing more than giving a blowjob, specifically deep throating. In life, Kate had never done any of that, but now that she was alive again and her corpse was demon possessed, there was so much more she wanted to do, and could do, and get away with!

"Oohh…it's starting to get cold in here," Kate moaned. "Warm me up, Hutch, with that big dick…" She was being serious about the first half of that statement. It was starting to get cold in her old den—a cold wind was blowing, it had gotten damp in here, and even a fog had rolled in. "I want you to tell me one thing, Hutch…"

"What is that?" he asked, still forcing his dick in and out of her wet, yet tight pussy. She orgasmed again, and that made things a little easier for Hutch.

"How do you like pounding your old Alpha Female's pussy?!" she screamed at him.

"It is the best thing I've ever done!" Hutch replied, and forcibly crammed his dick in her again.

"Fuck me hard!" she moaned. "Don't ever stop...Fuck my wet pussy, yes! Ah…so big..." Kate managed to add, "I hope the load of cum you give me is as big as your dick!"

Hutch began thrusting harder than ever. Kate could not take the pleasure—it was so intense that she was constantly screaming Hutch's name and moaning. "Take it!" Hutch cried. "Yes! Yes! I've always wanted to fuck you!" he added. "Am I bigger than Humphrey? Tell me how great I fuck!"

"You make Humphrey seem like a runt," Kate said, "and boring when we used to do this! He never got rough…oooh, you hit me deep, in the right spot…with me like you have. It's no wonder we only mated once!"

Just as Hutch stuck his dick all the way inside Kate again, and it disappeared in her pussy, the realization of what was going on finally hit him, as his climax was growing nearer with each thrust of his hips. "I can't believe I used to guard your father's den," he moaned, "and now I'm mating with his daughter in his old den!"

"What do you want me to say?!" Kate screamed.

What he said was because of Kate controlling his mind, not out of his free will…at least not entirely, anyway. "Tell me you're my Alpha whore…" he began, "…now!" He screamed the last part because of how much her tight pussy squeezed his dick, and how good it made him feel.

"I'm you're Alpha whore!" Kate screeched. The pair both began screaming suddenly. Hutch was screaming because he had just reached his climax, forced his entire dick, plus his knot, into Kate. She was screaming because Hutch was flooding her with his semen, which was overflowing because of all the fluids already in her because of Scar and Logan.

"Soak my pussy with all the cum you have Hutch!" cried Kate. "Knot me! Oh, stick your knot in me! I love having it in me, Hutch! Oooh…Hutch, you've made me feel so good tonight…" She stopped speaking when Hutch collapsed down on her, and let his fluids fill her up. He removed himself from her when that was over, and gasped when Kate got up to walk away.

"What are you-" she began, but Hutch cut her off by pulling her back toward him. "-doing…" She found out when he stuck himself in her tailhole and began thrusting. Immediately, Kate was willing to take it, and screamed in pleasure as he thrusted. Obviously, not as fast as when he had mated with her, thinking he could actually hurt Kate if he was not careful with her. She seemed to realize what he was thinking and said, "Do you be gentle with my butt after all you did to my pussy! I want you to tear me apart!"

He believed her, but the statement about tearing her apart kind of turned him off. Kate realized how Hutch did not mean it every time he thrusted into her tailhole. However, what she said next really changed that. "AHH!" she screamed with pure ecstasy." No one's ever fucked me there before! It feels so good...I can feel your knot ramming my asshole..."

That was true. Not even Humphrey had stuck himself there before. Hutch was the first wolf who ever make with her tailhole, and she was enjoying every second of it.

"Oh...your asshole is really tight, just like your pussy!" Hutch moaned, and his words provoked an onslaught of profane rants from Kate as he fucked her tailhole.

The first thing she said was, "I think I love Beta dick better than Alpha dick!" Then she experienced so much pleasure in the next minute as he, still somewhat gently, mated with her tailhole that she could not speak. However, she wanted this Beta to get very rough with her, so she said, "Don't worry about hurting me; just fuck me how you really WANT TO!" she screamed when he went all the way in unexpectedly.

"Pound my tailhole! Make me your Alpha whore!" she added just as unexpectedly.

Hutch was making Kate scream, crying, rant, curse, moan, screech, and scream in pleasure soon as she got as rough with her as she had wanted him to. Every time he would go in, he would push his entire dick into her tailhole, then pull it out without any concern of tearing her apart, then go right back in for me.

"I love you fucking me in the ass—you're the first one ever to fuck me there," Kate screamed. "You've pounded my tailhole good, but this has gone on too long...ahhh! King and Queen will be wondering where I've been if I say any longer."

Hutch stopped thrusting because she terminated the affect she had had on his brain. He could remember everything, including that he was married to Melissa. She had done this before her last sentence about him "fucking her in the ass."

"King and Queen!" he gasped with horror as Kate crawled away from him, even though she had wanted him to flood her tailhole with his semen. She had already been here over half an hour, and did not want them to get suspicious. "But they died a year ago with you! How are you all alive?!"

"It doesn't matter," Kate snarled, as she began making another transforming before Hutch's eyes. No, she was not turning back into Candy, but what she turned into made him wish Kate had done so. She now looked like something evil out of the horror stories the pups told at bonfires around this time of year. Her fangs were two inches longer than normal, she had no tongue, her throat had a gash in it, and her breast was mutilated. Hutch saw her bloody ribcage showing through her hide. "Do you want a blowjob now?" she asked him in an evil voice. "I have no tongue! We can get real wild!"

"NO!" Hutch screamed, and tried to run for the exit. Kate threw him into the back wall of the cave with no effort at all.

"Where do you think you're going, Hutch?" she roared at him, as he hardly managed to pick himself back up. "GET ON YOUR BACK!" Kate was on him in a second, and had pinned him against the wall. Before Hutch could even realize what had happened, Kate appeared to be riding him, and chewing on his face with her fangs! Hutch screamed when she tore off his entire face, revealing all the muscle and blood veins below his skin and fur. One of his eyeballs went with it. His screams of agony and horror were like a drug for Kate—it made her even more insatiable for blood.

"No, I'm not gonna mate with you again," he growled, "I'm hopping on your for this!"

Just as soon as Kate said that, he felt a hellish pain begin on his crotch, and then she crawled off him. Kate's fluids from an orgasm coated everything between his legs, but it was a dark green color rather than a semi-clear white. The worst part was it was melting his flesh away! In a matter of seconds, there was a hole in his flesh, and blood was flowing out of it like water!

"What are you?!" Hutch screamed.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" Kate roared. "And you are dead!"

The last thing Hutch remembered seeing was Kate's massive mouth of just as massive fangs—he could not call those things teeth—coming at him.

Hutch's screams echoed in the cave, and through the area outside it, as Kate tore him to pieces, but there was no one in the area to hear his screams or cries of help. The closest wolves were on the other side of the territory. It would not matter anyway. His screams ceased, and Kate vanished into thing in, leaving just his skeleton intact, with blood all over her old cave. Splattered on the walls, the floor of the cave, and the plateau outside it were Hutch's guts and his flesh. She had skinned him alive before mutilate him, and plastered his hide to the wall of the den like a hunter would to the skin of a successful kill he or she was proud of getting.

Hutch was the kill and Kate was the proud hunter…to bad this was not her den anymore, then everything would seem perfect to her. Kate would be sure she thoroughly washed her body before returning to King's cave in the Eastern Territory so she did not smell as if she had mated…


	13. A Serious Family Talk

**Chapter 12**

**A Serious Family Talk**

While Hutch was guarding their den, Princess had taken Runt and their three adolescent children—Terra, Danny, and Sam—aside to talk with them in private. They were at the border of the Western and Northern territory, working with the Northern Pack Wolves to set up the area there for Halloween. Just like Hutch, they were ignorant of what was going on in Garth and Tony's old cave in the Eastern Territory, that the demons were plotting to murder Hutch.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Runt asked, and licked Princess on her beautiful, pink lips. Terra, Danny, and Sam groaned with disgust, and their parents laughed at them.

"Well, let's get serious and stop swapping out spit," Princess said, "we can do that when we aren't around our kids. I wanted to talk to you about the missing bodies of Kate, Scar, Sweets, Nars, and Ed, as well as of the rogues King, Queen, MaKayla, and Geoff. In addition to that, I have heard talk of an Eastern Wolf called Logan who went missing three days ago. It does not surprise me that this is happening around Halloween—wolves always pull pranks this time of year. However, who would be heartless enough to desecrate graves, even of the improperly buried rogues? You just don't dig up someone's grave and take their body!" she snapped.

"I don't know, dear," Runt sighed. "I have all the same questions you do. I don't understand it—how could no one see someone digging up and taking the bodies?"

"You must remember what Melissa said about the graves: they looked as if something had doubt out of the graves, not into them," she reminded her younger, smaller mate. "No one can easily make it seem like something dug its way out of the ground, so how did we not see or hear whoever did it?"

Terra interrupted her parents, not that they minded. "What if it has something to do with our grandmother's nightmare before King murdered her?" The others stared blankly at her. "I mean the one she had about zombie wolves in Jasper. Unless we want to believe that horror story I told last night about the Saw-Toothed Cave's legend…what other explanation is there?"

"That someone dug up the graves, took the bodies, and did a messy with re-filling the graves," Runt said, "and it just looks like something came out of the grave. Zombies aren't real, nor are demons. None of those monsters from those horror stories are real—don't be taking what is reality only in those stories and make it real!" he snapped at Terra, then quickly apologized when she began crying. "I didn't mean to snap at you, but do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, father, I do," Terra said. Runt wiped away her eyes, and apologized again. He even allowed her to slap him, to show her that he was truly sorry. He'd normally never let someone slap him other than Princess, but he knew had shouldn't have snapped at his older daughter, who, honestly, was more responsible now than he when he had been her age. After all, if Terra were a male like him, she never would have asked her love interest to give her a blowjob. Runt had asked Princess to blow him when he had been an adolescent—Princess was an adult now, like Runt, and she had been an adult then. She was a year older than her mate was, and a year younger than his parents, Kate and Humphrey

Princess and Runt remembered the conversation in which he had asked her to blow him, something that he had came out and said directly.

* * *

_He had been nervous and had tried not to go too far with the mating talk. He had whispered in Princess's ear, and his suggestive words had turned Princess on._

_ "You know, Princess," Runt had whispered. "It's mating season in Jasper. We're in heat, with no mates…" Princess had wagged her tail excitedly, not just due to Runt asking to her mate with him, but because he had just informed her he was single! "When the games are over for the night, would you want to be my mate? I know a private place at The Howling Rock..."_

_ "Hey, rogue, get off the track!" a wolf had interrupted them._

_ "How about you give my bushy tail a kiss, why don't ya'?!" Princess snapped, retorting his insult immediately. "You're a stupid Omega!" That wolf's grandmother had given him a heavy blow to the head and then scolded him for his rudeness. She would have told him to "kiss her fat ass" instead if there had not been puppies within hearing range back then._

_ Runt had gone back to whispering in Princess's ear—only she had heard his next statement. "If it is too soon for you wanting to mate, that is fine. We can just court each other and..." He had whispered the rest in an almost inaudible voice. "…you can suck my dick instead of mating with me…"_

_ Princess's eyes had shot open in anger. His words "…you can suck my dick instead of mating with me…" had brought back her awful memories of her life in Banff, giving blowjobs to the rogues every day for a year._

_"WHAT?!" she had screamed, drawing the attention of the other wolves. "How could you even dare you ask me that, Runt?! You can court me, but that is too far after all I went through in Banff!" Princess had lowered her voice back to a whisper, so only Runt heard what she had said next. "I'll give you the best blowjob of your life if Claudette ever loses a round of the games!"_

_ "But...but...that will never happen…" Runt had whispered, with a whimper in his voice._

_ "Exactly!" she had whispered harshly. "Go put your dick in another girl's mouth until it does happen! You are lucky I'd never hate you, Runt." Princess had stormed away, back to the audience. Before she sat among the other wolves, she had ranted in her mind about what Runt wanted from her._

* * *

Terra, whom her mother, Princess, had given her own birth name, Terra, would not do something like Runt had. Since she was a female, she would never ask a male to eat her out, to be more accurate. She had had males offer it to her and accepted, but she would never beg or request a male to eat her out. It referred to the licking of a female wolf's pussy. Unbelievably, there were wolves who did not know what "eating a female wolf out" meant. They thought it was some term to do with cannibalism, and not oral sex. She had once explained to her little brothers, Danny and Sam, what it meant to "eat a girl out" after an older wolf had told them he had just eaten his girlfriend out. Terra had lain on her back and spread her legs, showing them her own pussy, to help explain it more clearly. Well, needless to say, her little brothers had been shocked when she explained what the phrase meant, and embarrassed that she had spread her legs around them. They never could have predicted that it involved licking a female wolf between the legs. A good and brief way to describe their reactions is that their jaws had hit the floor of their parents' den. Terra didn't get in trouble with their parents because Princess and Runt had not been there to hear it, or see her show herself to her brothers, and they did not know about it.

"What are we going to do about this?" Runt asked his older mate, as he rubbed his bruised cheek—from Terra slapping him _hard_—with his right paw, his dominant one. "We can't just let this go. I mean, it's not just two good friends'—Sweets and Ed—bodies they took away, but two relatives—my mother and Nars."

Sweets and Ed were not relatives of Princess and Runt, but, obviously, Kate was, being his mother and her mother-in-law. Nars was related to them through Fleet and Magril—Fleet, his son, had married Claudette, who was pregnant with Fleet's pups, and Magril was Fleet's little sister. That made Fleet a brother-in-law of Princess and Runt and Magril their sister-in-law, and it made them—Fleet and Magril—the aunt and uncle of Terra, Danny and Sam. No one fucked with friends, Runt thought, and, definitely, no one fucked with family! There would be hell to pay for everyone took their friends' and relatives' remains.

Princess did not want their children to hear what she was going to say to her mate. "Terra, Danny, Sam," she said, "go help the others prepare for Halloween for a while. I want to answer your father's question in private. Go somewhere you cannot hear us—it will be nothing your ears can handle."

"Yes, mother," Sam answered for all three of them, and the trio of siblings took off.

When she was certain they were out of hearing range—when she could no longer smell Terra, Danny, and Sam—Princess answered her mate's question. "We'll have the Betas, and even some Alphas like Melissa, try every morning—it could be too dangerous for them to do so at night—to track down whoever took the bodies from their graves. Surely, the thieves left their scent behind. They can track the thieves' scent, as well as the scent of the missing skeletons."

"What we will do if we ever do find the thieves?" Runt asked, holding his head low. He would not expect his mate's response, nor would he be ready for how sadistic and offensive it would be.

"You want to know what I'm going to do when we find out who the thieves are…" Princess asked an incomplete question. Runt nodded, not liking how this was about to go. His normally composed, even-tempered mate lost her head in that moment and her changed personality made Eve seem like someone's best friend, her words were so brutal. She was screaming when she said this: "I would take whoever the soulless bastards are, tear out their eye balls, crush them, and tear them open from throat to belly. Then I will tear out their throats, crush their fucking skulls like eggs, and then leave their pieces-of-shit corpses to be eaten by a rapid-fucking-grizzly bear! If it is the rogues, I will make that seem like I'm being nice! I will bust open their skull, spill out their damn, worthless brains, dig into their eye sockets with my claws until their eyes go *pop*, tear off their head, and reach down that hole in their bodies, in addition to everything I said before, excluding the part about the bear! THEN I WILL PULL ALL THEIR GUTS OUT THAT HOLE IN THEIR NECK AND MAKE ONE OF THEM EAT IT ALL! Lastly, I'll kill that worthless, almost lucky fucker after he or she eats all of his or her friends' guts, if I have to force feed him or her first!"

Runt's eyes were larger than what humans called dinner plates. His mouth dropped open not only because he was shocked but also pure terror. His mate's words terrified him, and he dropped down to the ground, covered his head with his paws, laid back his ears, and tucked his tail between his legs. Runt was whimpering like a scolded puppy. It was the loudest Runt had ever whimpered since he learned of his mother's death, and that King had caused it. It could be louder whimpers than then, but he did not really know how loud he was whimpering. He just knew that he was whimpering at Princess, as she showed her canines, her most pointed of teeth—the ones between her incisors and flat teeth called molars—and her fangs at the front of her mouth. Wolves had two fangs—their long, pointed teeth—on their upper jaw, and two fangs on their lower jaw; the upper job possessed the largest two of those four fangs. It was just four, of a wolf's forty-two highly specialized teeth, were their fangs, the ones that scared other animals the most.

Wolves also had teeth called "incisors," which they used for nipping small pieces of meat. The carnassial teeth were their smaller fangs, which acted like what humans called "knives," used for sheering flesh away from bones of prey. The flat teeth in wolves' mouths called molars, which they used for grinding and crushing harder substances such tough meat, usually muscle, or consuming small animals—rats, mice, chipmunks, and so on—completely, in one bite. If it came to that, a wolf's teeth were powerful enough to crush another wolf's skull with very little effort, the molars were that powerful. Their fangs and carnassial teeth just made the job so much easier by puncturing their prey, as well as gripping onto it.

Their mates' teeth scared some males when their mates gave a blowjob, especially the fangs and incisors. Even with their dick in the safety of their mate or girlfriend's tongue, this was also safe from her own teeth, the males were always afraid that those fangs and incisors would tear it off, or her molars would accidentally crush it. A male's worst nightmare during when their dick was in a female wolf's mouth was the teeth, not the actual mouth. That was why so many male wolves closed their eyes tight when they got a blowjob. Their girl's teeth frightened even the strongest-willed males when their dicks were in their mouths, or when their female mate was just in a foul mood, just as Princess was now. Runt was almost expecting her to carry out what she had just said, about who the thieves of the bodies, on him. That was why he was in a posture of complete submission as Princess looked down at him, still baring her teeth. She was drooling like a frenzied wolf, or like a rabid wolf without the froth coming out of her mouth. She was extremely angry, almost literally foaming at the mouth, just as rabid animals did; in addition, she continued spitting and sputtering about the bodies' thieves.

Suddenly, however, she froze her in tracks, and looked down at Runt, who was shaking like a scared rabbit that a hungry fox had been stalking. To continue the metaphor, Runt thought his mate was the fox, and he was the rabbit! He could feel her breath down his neck, standing over him, and that just made him shake with fear even more.

"Relax, my dear," Princess said in a familiar tone. Runt's ears perked up—he recognized that tone of voice from the few times they had gotten intimate with each other. She only spoke in that sexual tone when she wanted him to do something to her or vice versa—when she wanted to do something to him. Runt uncovered his eyes—

—the first thing he saw was a full moon. No, not the kind he howled at with Princess, from the top of The Howling Rock, but it was still the kind of moon any male, especially Runt, would want to howl at, for sure. That "full moon" was Princess's butt—he had not expected Princess would ever moon him—that is, show her butt to him, with her tail lifted up in the tail and waving it back-and-forth seductively. She was flirting with him, and he enjoyed it, above all the nice view of underneath her tail. Although Runt's head remained unmoving, his eyes were moving back and forth with the movements of her beautiful, dark brown tail. He could not take his eyes off her tail, or her butt and pussy, either.

Runt did not realize his now flirtatious mate's intentions. She just wanted to suck his dick to get those thoughts off her mind. Well, she would not forget about them entirely, but just for now. She was supposed to be helping the other wolves prepare for a celebration, not ranting about and damning whoever stole her friends and relatives bodies. Having a mouthful of Runt's dick, and eventually his tasty semen, would get her mind off of that for a while—hopefully at least long her enough for her to get everything set up for this year's Halloween Party. Since the war with the rogues last year had ruined any plans of that one, this would be the first one Princess ever experiences in Jasper. She was excited to see what it was like—still painted up to look like a masked killer. That was very fitting considering what she had just said about the thieves.

Runt's intention would have been fuck Princess on the spot, but what kind of male wolf would pass up a chance to look at his mate's butt and everything under her tail, without getting in trouble over it, for once? The last time he had stared at Princess's butt was after she had made it to Jasper, and Claudette, Stinky, Fleet, and Magril had laughed at him for it. It was before he married Princess, but she did not know about it to this day, a year later.

She was still shaking her hips and wagging her tail at Runt to get him hard, something having her tail up to show what was underneath it accomplished quickly, when she finally made eye contact with him. Princess looked around her immense butt and her shaggy tail to see that Runt was getting hard, just as she had hoped. Princess kept on shaking her hips and tail, keeping it where she was sure he could see her pussy and tailhole clearly, until she was satisfied with his dick's size. Of course, Omegas had smaller dicks than Alpha and Beta males than those "higher ranking" males for reasons Princess did not care to understand, but she did not love Runt just for what he had down low. She loved him for who he was as a wolf, not just whether their sex life was overkill or not. Honestly, she did not want some eleven-inch Alpha sticking himself in her—she was content with this eight or nine inch Omega. She had gotten enough of eleven inch Alphas after the rogues had spent a year raping her mouth and face, Princess recalled, then immediately shook the thought away.

Runt almost whimpered his mate stopped shaking her hips and tail for him until she got down on all fours uncomfortable close to the area between his legs. He gasped when she began licking it, because of, again, what she had just said she would do if they ever found the thieves. He was afraid to let her even get close to his dick after saying what she did. Those fangs, incisors, and molars terrified him, as she ran her soft, but rough tongue up and his dick. She also playfully wrapped her tongue around his dick on rare occasional.

_Yes,_ Princess thought, _let me use my play with your toy…I won't bite you, my dear. I'll just suck you…I know you won't mind that too much…_As soon as she thought that, Princess ceased all of licking of his now saliva-coated dick, and put it in her mouth. Carefully, she began to put her tongue around it again, getting it even wetter, before her head began going up and down in a repetitive motion. Just up and down. That was how Runt liked his blowjobs—she learned that after losing that bet she, rather foolishly, made with him last year. Also because of that bet, she had learned how a dick and semen should taste. Not like what the male rogues had—their dicks tasted nasty, she thought, because they never bathed, and had allowed themselves the blood and gore of slaughtered wolves get anywhere on their bodies. Princess had probably been the only rogue who took baths, but she had had to go as far as the border of Banff to find a river. Normally her former pack members drank out of, so she never let them know it was where she took a bath...and sometimes masturbated to relieve stress. Living with those rogues could drive someone insane—touching her pussy had been the only way to prevent that from happening. That changed when she became a slave—the male rogues had always come to her looking for a blowjob, so she did not have a chance to touch herself. Moreover, if the male rogues had caught her in the act, they probably would have eaten her on the spot, and then forced her to blow them.

The pleasure was already so great that Runt had to close his eyes just to handle it. That told Princess she was going it right this time, just as it had told her the year before, after she lost the bet. She enjoyed the sound of her mate whimpering in pleasure as her head bobbed up and down along his dick, just as she enjoyed the act of salivating all over it as well. Nothing turned a male on more, not even seeing a horny, or heated, female's pussy, than getting his dick sucked. Males particularly enjoyed female wolves who drooled along when they had something big in their mouth, and those who had rougher tongues. Princess was one of those wolves, but because she was extremely loyal to her dear Runt, she would never even spit disrespectfully in the direction of another male. Males enjoyed that kind of blowjob, a slobbery one, just as much as the givers—the females—enjoyed having a dick in their mouths, and when the receiver—the males—let them have complete control of the act. Not only did it make sucking her partner off each, it made it easier for Princess to have the option of deep throating if she wanted to. If Runt had been pushing her head down to get the entire thing in her mouth, it would be much more difficult for her to do that act.

Princess, unlike Runt, had her eyes open the entire time, as her head went up and down. She was savoring the taste of his dick, and enjoying the feeling of his scrotum bouncing against her chin every time her head went down. She was not being too faster or too slowly about the speed at which she bobbed her head. Over the past year, she had learned how fast Runt wanted her to bob her head when she blew him. It was an average speed, right in between too fast and too slow. A year had been plenty of time for her to perfect giving Runt what he called "the perfect blowjob and the best of his life" each time she gave him one. With each one, the next seemed to improve over the previous. "Practice makes perfect," other females constantly claimed about giving head and making the receiver enjoy it. Of course, Princess had more practice giving blowjobs because of those sick-minded rogues, again whom she forgot all about. Before she went to help the others set up, all she was going to think about was the dick in her mouth, and nothing else.

As she bobbed her head, and Runt moaned and squirmed in pleasure, Princess suddenly noticed something behind Runt, in the tree canopies overhead. Not stopping her head's repetitive movements any, she managed to move her eyes far enough to make it out. Not because of the dick in her mouth, but rather what she saw, Princess began gasping for breath. Runt seemed unaware of it. He was experiencing too much satisfaction from this blowjob to notice his mate's sudden, but discreet, distress. Princess did not think it was real, or realize how real it was, but she saw the rotted faces of her parents—

—King and Queen seemed to be just staring down at her from one of the tree's canopy as she sucked Runt's dick. How could that be?! She wondered in horror, not stopping her head's movements just to keep Runt from wondering if something was wrong—she did not want to worry him when he was so content with the pleasure. The image of her parents was so real, and so disturbing, that Princess lost track of how long she bobbed her head. She did not even notice that Runt was beginning breathing heavily and almost scream her name. King and Queen's faces, again, seemed to be rotting, and their teeth and eyes—oh, their teeth and eyes! It made them look even more evil than they had been in life. Their teeth, even the usually flat molars, resembled not two inch—the normal length of wolf fangs—but three-and-a-half inch fangs, so big that they could not close their mouths properly. Their eyes liked as if they were glowing with fire in them.

Princess's eyes went shut to try to make the image of her dead parents—who in that instance had looked demonic—go away, but her eyes shot open immediately when she felt something flooding her mouth. Her eyes grew wider than ever when she realized it was Runt's semen—and that she no longer saw her parents' evil faces in the canopy of the tree just behind the one Runt was lying against, on his back. Princess supposed it was just a sort of flashback, or that she had been imagining the whole thing as a part of her posttraumatic stress disorder, and let the image slip her mind all but entirely. Right now, she was savoring the taste of her mate's semen as he moaned in pure ecstasy, feeling his now satisfied dick get smaller in her mouth—

—at the back of her mind, beyond her focus on savoring the taste of the thick, salty fluid in her mouth, was the thought of those demonic faces of King and Queen, her year-dead and disowned parents. Had that been real, a result of her posttraumatic stress disorder, a trick of the moonlight, or was it a warning…? Between the happiness caused by her mouthful of semen and the horror that image gave her, she did not know what to think…too many conflicting thoughts were going on in her head to think straight right now…


	14. The Bloody Discovery

**Chapter 13**

**The Bloody Discovery**

"Have any of you seen Hutch?" Melissa, Hutch's Alpha mate, a month older than her mate, was asking a group of adolescent Alphas, Betas, and Omegas if they had seen her mate. For some odd reason, he had not greeted her upon the Eastern Pack Wolves and Western Pack Wolves' return to their territory. He had said he would, even though he was supposed to be guarding the Alpha den for Princess and Runt. It would not have been long before they and their three children were sleeping in the den.

"Sorry, Melissa," Aron, an Alpha, said, as he was playfully pinning Gemma, an Omega who was a tad smaller than he was, to the ground with his front legs. When she began to whine, Melissa scolded Aron, and told him to let her up. He did.

"Well, thanks anyway," Melissa muttered.

"We'll let you know if we've seen him!" Aron called after her, feeling bad about not giving her a good answer, but she did not pay him much attention.

* * *

"Have you seen Hutch?" Melissa asked Claws and her six children—Dahlia, Kara, Christina, Jordon, Justin, and Scar—the same question she had just asked those adolescents five minutes earlier.

"No, sorry," Claws said in a remorseful voice. She knew how no one had seen Hutch since the wolves returned to this part of the territory. Not even Princess and Runt had returned to the Alpha den yet. Many of the adults were playing with their pups or adolescent children before they all went to sleep for the night. "I have not, ma'am—" she called Melissa "ma'am" because that was common courtesy for a Beta or Omega wolf speaking to an Alpha, or the pack leaders. "—but we'll come and find you immediately if we do, or tell Hutch where he can find you."

* * *

Melissa would go on to ask several more groups of wolves—Candy, Salty, and Mooch; Reba, Janice and Shakey; Eve, Winston and Tony; Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth; Claudette, Fleet, Magril and Liam; Stinky and Mica. She gave up after asking Stinky and Mica, who she had walked in on them in some bushes, swapping spit in a powerful kiss, and went to talk with Princess and Runt. If the pack leaders, of all wolves, did not know where her dear mate was, then what hope would there be of getting an answer?

As she followed a scent trail that she recognized as the pack leaders, whose cave she usually guarded with Hutch, Candu, or Claw's assistance, Melissa was thinking in a hopeful way that Hutch was in their den, sleeping already, or, for all she knew, masturbating again. That would not surprise her—nor would it be the first time she walked in on him doing that, or vice versa. They were mates, so they did not care if they walked in on each other when the other was masturbating. In their minds, it was not awkward at all since they were mates, even though they had never done it for the other half of the pair—whether orally or with their paws.

Melissa found Princess and Runt, Terra, Danny, and Sam playing in a field ironically knew her and Hutch's den. If he were here, Hutch would most likely be outside their den playing with the pack leaders and their children, rather than sleeping. Play was something no wolf, the Banff Rogues excluded, could resist. In addition to being useful for pups because it helped them learn hunting tactics, it was just an easy way for all wolves to relieve stress and have fun. Hence, The Great Wolf Games. In Jasper, The Great Wolf Games, all of its different events, was the best way for wolves to take part in some friendly competition with each other. Even when it was not the time of year for The Great Wolf Games—those games only took place during the winter and during the summer—wolves playing was not unheard of. Saying that wolves did not play for fun in Jasper Park was comparable to saying the wolves from Banff did not kill and fuck each other on a daily basis. In Jasper, play was how wolves had fun. While in Banff killing each other, usually the slaves and wolves born Betas and Omegas, or mating with other wolves, mostly orally, was how the rogues had fun. They did not believe in play, or any non-violent or non-sexual contact. They had sexual contact not for the love or for the puppies. They did each other just to make each other to feel good.

Princess and the rest of her family stopped chasing, tackling and pinning each other down when they heard Melissa bark. It was not a playful bark but more of a sorrowful one. The two girls, Princess and Terra, were lying on their backs when Melissa suddenly approached, and her tragic appearance was why they were staring at her the way they were. The boys, Runt, Danny, and Sam, were standing up—Sam holding onto the side of a tree he had been about to climb to get away, and looked at her with the same expression the girls were.

Melissa seemed to be an absolute mess. The individual hairs of her normally beautiful, but only average length mane, just like Claws's mane, were sticking up in all directions. Her normally just as beautiful eyes were shedding big tears.

"Whatever is wrong, Melissa?" Princess asked, as the others held back.

"Hutch…" Melissa said in low whisper they could not understand.

"What?" Princess asked, leaning in closer.

"HUTCH!" she roared that time. "WHERE IS HUTCH?!"

"He was at our den, guarding it until we returned," Princess gasped. She had never heard her old friend roar like that.

"He t-told me he would meet me when we he saw us returning, but he never greeted me," Melissa cried. "W-what if something bad happened to him?"

"We'll go check on him," Runt said from the distance was at, concerned about Melissa. Obviously, she was extremely worried about Hutch if she had not even noticed that Princess still had semen on her lips, and her breath smelled like semen, considering how close their faces were to each other.

* * *

"T-that smell..." Runt almost yelped. "It smells like…death…and—" he sniffed the air again to be sure. "—it smells like…er…sex…like wolves have been mating…"

"Hutch…" Melissa barked and took off.

"Stay here, kids," Princess said. Their parents took after the Alpha.

Princess and Runt were not able to catch Melissa before reached the den. The former female rogue was just standing there, a horrified yet blank look on her face. She was staring at something, and the other two assumed it was not good. They learned such when they saw what Melissa did.

It was Hutch. He was dead, his mutilated body all over the cave. In the middle, they saw his bloody skeleton, pieces of flesh, all different sizes, still clung to the bones, hardly though. Some of the pieces were about to fall off—some did as the wolves' eyes took in this gruesome discovery. Blood was all over the walls and floor of the den. Most horrifying of all what they saw plastered on the wall of their cave, half way between the ceiling and floor. It was Hutch's hide—his fur coat—and it was stuck to the wall because of the substance that had once held it to his body. That substance was a substance that made it almost impossible to skin animals without a knife. However, whatever had killed Hutch had to have been an animal—therefore skinned him without a knife!

No one spoke except for Melissa, and she said just one word.

"HUTTTTTTCCCCHHHHH!" she screamed.


	15. Melissa's Hellish Encounters

**Chapter 14**

**Melissa's Hellish Encounters**

"Oh…Hutch," Melissa cried, as she mourned over the bloody skeleton of her mate. She did not care if she was lying in his gore. Her mate, whose pups she was carrying, was dead, and she did not even know who or what killed him. Splotches of his blood were on her body, mostly on her belly and her face, but she did not care either, as she sniffed his bones sadly. There was a familiar scent on these bones and in the cave—beyond the scents of death and sex. It was the scent of a wolf, whom Melissa met shortly before her murder—

—"Kate!" the former rogue screamed.

"What about Kate?" Princess asked. Everyone else in the cave—her, Runt, Terra, Danny, Sam and Claws—cocked their heads in confusion.

"I smell Kate's scent on his bones!" Melissa screamed again.

"What?" Runt gasped. "B-but mother died a year ago! How could…are you sure it's her scent, Melissa?"

"Yes!" she shouted, her voice filled with sadness. "I know her scent! I spoke with Kate before her death, and accidentally fell into her, nose first. I did not stay there long, but I had smelled her long enough to be able to remember her scent."

"I-it still doesn't make sense," whispered Terra. She looked up at her mother, who towered her and her two little brothers, with a question her in eyes. Princess knew what that question was: _How can we be sure that it is grandmommy Kate's scent on Hutch's bones?_ She did not need to ask if for her mother to know what she was thinking.

"What are you doing?" Melissa screeched when she noticed Princess was right next to her, sniffing the bones loudly. It was not a grieving sniff like Melissa's sniffs.

Princess did not answer right away. She just sniffed the skeleton all over, avoiding the area where Melissa was mourning her clearly murdered mate. When she finally recognized the scent, Princess's eyes got larger. "It is Kate's scent…" she gasped quietly." I-I don't know how…but it is Kate's scent…"

She almost fainted, but Runt and Terra held Princess up until she regained her composure. It took her a couple minutes for that to happen.

A few more wolves who heard the commotion came into the came just as Princess recovered from almost fainting. She was getting off Runt as Stinky, Mica, Lilly and Garth entered the Alpha den. The gory sight made them freeze in their tracks.

Lilly and Mica fainted—their stomachs could not handle gore. Stinky and Garth looked at the group, not the massacre, with confused looks in their eyes.

"Someone, or something, murdered Hutch," Terra whispered.

"Where's Melissa?" Danny gasped suddenly. Everyone looked around. Hutch's widow was no longer lying over his skeleton, weeping—she was not even in the cave!

* * *

_Just leave me alone…_Melissa thought as she wailed Hutch's name, as she ran down a trail in a forest. It was still night out, and she was unable to get Hutch's murder off her mind. She did not care if the others came to look for her—all she wanted to do was just be alone. She did not want them to come after her. Melissa wanted to morn her dear mate with no one but herself—herself and the puppies growing in her womb. How could someone do this to her, when she was pregnant?! Hutch would never see their children when they were born!

_Damn whoever murdered him,_ she thought, _I hope they burn in Hell forever...I'll fucking murder whoever the heartless bastard is that killed Hutch…I swear I will. He, she, they, or it will NOT get away with this—it pisses me off! What kind of animal_—she was not thinking literally about an animal, but an informal term for someone or something who behaves in a very violent, cruel, or rude way—_would murder a pregnant wolf's mate?! s_he wondered. She would fucking kill who- or whatever killed her dear Hutch—the heartless bastard who did not deserve to live, and, damn it, she would be sure he, she or it died—"IF I HAVE TO DIE TO KILL THEM!" she roared. No one heard her because she was all in this dark forest. It was foggy, and water droplets were dripping from the canopies of the trees. She did not give a shit about it—she only gave a shit about Hutch and killing his murderer, possibly murderers.

Melissa had not cursed since she had been a member of King's pack—such was not the case now. She was cursing more than any wolf ever had—her words would make even Princess or Eve, rather vulgar and violent wolves to begin with, faint on the spot, if they were here to hear them.

"Fuckers!" she screamed. Melissa was running all over this clearing and, jumping against trees, digging all four of her legs into the bark at once, standing up on her hind legs and screaming profanities. She also screamed at the cloudless night sky whenever she stood up on her hind legs. She had never stood on only her hind legs, not even at Moonlight Howls, unlike Claws, Scar and other wolves—she was not that agile. No rogues from Banff could stand on their hind legs. Well, except for Princess. Princess only knew how to stand on her hind legs thanks to Runt—after they had married each other, and the war with Banff was over, he had taught his new mate how to stand on her hind legs, and how to climb trees.

"Bastards!" Melissa screamed again. "I-I'll kill you all if I ever find you, I swear, I'll send you all to Hell—after I slaughtering you badly I'll make your lives worse than hell could ever be for you!" She stood up on her hind legs and screamed again. "Where the hell are you cowardice, heartless bastards?! SHOW YOURSELVES, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Bitch," she heard a low, evil voice say. Melissa dropped down to all fours, bared her fangs, and turned in the direction of that voice. It sounded like a male voice—it was very familiar.

"Be careful what you wish for," a female voice, just as evil, said.

The bushes shook as something came out of the bushes—Melissa could not see whatever it was, as the entities continued saying things to her. She felt as if there were three entities there, based on the number of voices she heard, but Melissa could not see them. It sounded like two females and one male. She could not smell them or see them—just hear them, and nothing else. Her senses were useless against them, beyond hearing.

She did not see what did it, but unexpectedly, something dug its claws into her breast and butt at once. Before she could even react, another set of claws dug into the left side of her face, and took it clean off—with her eyeball. She did not even see what had just skinned her face!

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was her pain and fear talking—nothing else.

"Right in front of you, you whore," the male said—and then three figures appeared before her eyes. Two of them, just as she had assumed, were female, and one was male. They were wolves unlike any she had seen before. Their bodies suffered from rot—_just like zombies,_ she thought, and gulped—and each of them had familiar injuries, and looked familiar! Not to mention they had massive fangs, larger than any real could ever hope to possess.

The male was the most familiar—it was her old friend Geoff, an Alpha once from King's pack of rogues. Along with her, they had infiltrated Jasper the year before, only for Princess and Fleet to capture them before they could kill Magril and Liam, who had just married minutes before. Melissa had revealed she was not loyal to King, and had renounced her faith him in months before, but Geoff did not renounce his loyalty, and Kate killed him for it. Kate tore out his throat then, and Melissa recognized that injury now. There was a deep gash in this throat, where it had been before Kate executed him.

The two females were also familiar. One of them was also a rogue—MaKayla, who had been the leader of the thirty rogues who had attacked Jasper Park, resulting in Nars and Ed's murders, was standing between Geoff and the third female—it was Sweets! Just like Geoff, one of the Jasper wolves tore out MaKayla's throats, a fate which a rogue would repeat on Sweets during the final battle with King's pack. All three of them had massive gashes in their throats that did not bleed, but did not make Melissa any less sick.

MaKayla was foaming at the mouth, and frantically speaking. "What are we going to do to this traitorous bitch?!" she asked in a roar. "Tear out her puppies, tear off her head, and tear out her throat like her new pack did us?! What?!"

"LET'S GET HER FIRST!" Geoff roared, but his former friend had already taken off. The demons sped off down the trail after her—she was not fast enough to outrun this evil trio of wolves—undead, demonic wolves!

* * *

Melissa was running for her life through a trail in the same dark forest. She was all alone and screaming for someone to help her. She was gasping for breaths. Something evil had attacked her—it had scared her almost to death, yet she had not seen her attackers at first. She had scars all over her body and she had not seen what did it to her. They were deep gashes and bleeding profusely, just as her missing half of a face was.

Her old friend Geoff, his corpse now demon possessed, skinned the left side of her face! Melissa had never run this fast before—nothing scared her this bad until now, considering her brutal upbringing. Until now, nothing had scared her more than the wolves she grew up with, the hellish pack that had raised her. The pack she betrayed, and hated since she knew right from wrong! Her betrayal of their pack that had provoked two of these three—Geoff and MaKayla—to her attack her. Geoff felt Melissa was why Kate killed him, because she had renounced her loyalty to King and Queen, and he did not. She had told Kate Geoff would try to kill Jasper puppies if he did not die—that was the primary reason Kate tore out his throat. The other was he had not sworn allegiance to the leaders of the Western Pack at the time—Kate and Humphrey.

To think it had begun when this brown female wolf had been wandering in the woods alone after learning about her mate's death—unknown killers murdered her death mate, Hutch. After this encounter, they were not that unknown, she thought. She knew that these three demons had to be responsible. Melissa understood why Geoff and MaKayla were after her—but why Sweets? She had never done anything to that poor Omega whose life the rogues cut short so suddenly. Melissa had never done anything to wrong Sweets—she had actually been as nice to Sweets as Candy, her best friend in life, had been since them—Candy and Sweets—were puppies.

_This explains the missing bodies!_ Melissa thought, as she ran. Her fear was what made her run—despite having lost the entire left side of her face, including the eye. _Bastard!_ she thought angrily. _If he is going to kill me, why doesn't he just do it and stop tormenting my mind?_

"Because I want to make you suffer mentally before I rape you!" Geoff roared in a demonic voice, and picked up speed again. He tore off Melissa's tail, an act with got his evil, rotting face bloody. Just to taunt his former friend, he slowed down again. "I will rape you repeatedly and then I will mutilate you, you bitch, for what you did to our pack and us! You helped murder your own Alpha male—and me!" he roared again.

"How the hell-" the female wolf gasped. "How the hell…you demons know what I'm thinking?!"

"I can read your mind, you traitorous whore who mated with a Beta!" he roared. "You are an Alpha whore—you are ignorant for mating with a Beta wolf! He tainted your blood when you let him mate with you! Betas are no less scum than Omegas are!"

"You were ignorant in life, and now you are ignorant in the afterlife, Geoff!" she retorted. That angered him, and he was on her in a second. He skinned her breast, right down to the muscle, even the ribs in some places, again before Melissa could react. She screamed, and collapsed on the ground in a heap. Her breast began bleeding out all over the ground. She was rolling around, screaming in agony, and cursing the fucker who took her face and breast.

However, Melissa was up again in a second, when she saw her demonic former friend behind her, about to mate with her. Her fear still fueled her running. That evil wolf roared, not howled like a normal wolf would, at her, and ran down the hill, leaving blood and firing in his weak. The female wolf screamed and tried to run faster. The muscles in her leg were on fire, figuratively speaking. Melissa just wanted this motherfucker to leave her alone!

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. "Damn it, leave me alone, you scumbag! Just leave me alone!" She was crying tears, not out of sadness for him, but out of the terror that came from the sight of her former friend. "LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEEE!" she screamed again.

"Never!" he roared back. "Not until I make you suffer like we did!"

"Yes!" a demonic female voice shouted. The other two demonic wolves came out from behind the trees, and joined him. They circled around Melissa and brought her to the ground.

"Three against one?!" the female wolf cried. "How is that fair?"

"We aren't about being fair!" MaKayla roared. "Geoff is here to fuck you—then we'll murder you, bitch!"

"NO!" the female wolf screamed. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

"We'll leave you alone when you're mutilated all over the trees!" A fourth and fifth demon joined in the tormenting of Melissa. They were Kate and Scar, the second of whom was speaking. "Just because he tore your face and chest off doesn't mean we're done with you!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"We want your traitorous pussy, and then your death!" Geoff barked at his former friend. "We will tear out your guts and decorate the trees with them! That will get your friends in the Halloween spirit, won't it?"

"No! Just go away! You're not real!"

"Yes we are!" MaKayla snapped.

Three of these undead, demonic wolves closely surrounded Melissa, as she kicked and spit at them, cursing the whole time. The five wolves pinned her to the ground. They were too powerful for her to break free. Kate and Scar her held down by her arms, as she stared them both in the face.

"I'm the one who killed your mate!" Kate sneered. "Did you like the work I did on his body after we fucked?!"

"What?!"

"Yes!" Kate laughed evilly. "I blew him and then we mated, before I mutilated him and splattered him all over my old den!"

"Bitch!" That insult result in Kate tearing off the rest of not just her face but also the entire hide on her head, to the point of some of her skull showing through in patches. She screamed and did not understand why she could not just die!

Now, tree roots grew out of the _unfertile_ soil and pulled her feet into the ground. The female wolf screamed and cursed as Geoff mounted her from behind, and stuck himself in her pussy.

_ He's mating with me—no he's raping me!_ she thought with terror. Melissa felt him thrusting inside her. It was so painful, having an undead _and_ demonic wolf fucking her! He was thrusting unbelievably fast in and out of her, causing a hellish pain. If having to stare at the faces of Kate and Scar was not bad enough as Geoff raped her, it was even more horrifying that Geoff had ejaculated in her as fast as he had mounted her. She felt his semen fill her womb up to the brim, and it flowed out of her.

_It burns! Melissa thought_, because Kate had her paw over her mouth, making it impossible to speak. She could feel what felt like acid burning the flesh in her womb. Suddenly, a hole burned in her stomach—Melissa's guts fell out underneath her body. They laid there briefly in a steaming pile before the other demons, MaKayla and Sweets, who were not holding her down, or raping her, took the guts and decorated the shortest trees with them. How was she not dying?! She wondered in her mind. She knew that Geoff and the others were aware of her thoughts the entire time.

"You are not dead because we don't want you die!" Geoff growled. "Just like we can all control how acidic our bodily fluids are! You should be happy I was fast about raping you!" he roared. "I could have gone on for fifteen minutes, but then you probably could have enjoyed it like the whore you are!"

"We'll spare you if you do one thing..." MaKayla began.

"JUST KILL ME!" Melissa screamed, cutting MaKayla's sentence off. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS!"

"So be it, bitch." Geoff spit on his former friend. "We would've fixed your injuries if you had just listened, but you leave us with no other option…"

All five of these demonic wolves tore Melissa to pieces quickly and swiftly. They went about hanging her gory remains—guts, bones and all—from the trees, even the higher ones. That would be a pleasant Halloween decoration for her friends to find, the demons agreed.

The five vanished into the fog in this area. They were still there—just invisible so they could leave unnoticed. Except for the bloody mess, they had left behind—there was no sign of them every being here…


	16. Princess's Paranoia

**Chapter 15**

**Princess's Paranoia**

Princess, Runt, and their three children were no longer living in the Alpha den because of Hutch's remains littering it. They were sharing a den with next closest family of wolves—Gemma, Reba, Janice, and Shakey—who had a den large enough for another five wolves. The vegetarians' den was not very far from the Alpha den, maybe less than three yards away, and it had once been a bear den, hence the extreme size of it.

Princess could not sleep that well. The fact that her oldest friend from her life in Banff, Melissa, missing—no one could find her—was not the only reason. Earlier in this same night, after she had exploded regarding the thieves of the bodies, while Princess had been giving Runt a blowjob, she could've sworn she saw the mutilated, demonic faces of her deceased parents—King and Queen—in the trees behind them. She had closed her eyes just to not see them, but Runt had happened to climax in her mouth at that moment, forcing her eyes open. Her eyes had immediately gone to the trees, half ignoring the mouthful of Runt's semen she had had in her mouth then—something she swallowed afterward—just to see if those faces were still in the tree. Although Princess had been sure she had seen something, there had been nothing there when she looked in that tree again.

Because of what she had seen—Runt's dick, and more importantly the faces of her dead parents in the tree as she had been sucking it, Princess could not sleep very well. She was tossing and turning, drooling semen-contaminated saliva, all over the bed of moss she was laying. She would be on her back one moment—not even five minutes later, she would be on her side or on her belly. Sometimes, she would end up against the wall of the cave, with her butt up in the air, tail falling down between her hind legs. Other times, it would be the opposite: her back would still be against the wall, only her head toward the ceiling, legs and leg stuck out in front of her. She had liked having Runt's dick in her mouth and his scrotum touching her chin, so that had very little to do with her deprived sleep on this night. She blamed it entirely on those faces she had seen in the tree—something that nothing had distracted her from until Runt had ejaculated in her mouth. The taste of his semen had made her feel better at the time, but that affect on worn off, even though the remnants of his fluids were still on her face where her tongue couldn't reach to lick it off, and remnants of its salty taste in her mouth. It had only been about an hour-and-a-half since Princess gave Runt a blowjob, so it would still be a while before the taste of the aftermath left her mouth. However, it would be even longer before she got that image from the trees out of her head.

Now, Princess was rolling back and forth on the spot she lay in, whimpering like a kicked dog, as she was having another nightmare about what she saw that day. Oh, how she wished it had been Runt's dick she was having a dream about rather than those heartless wolves who she could not believe had gave birth to her seven years ago. She was nothing like King and Queen—never had been and never would be. She had said that on the day Humphrey and Runt deemed her a Beta wolf, the middle rank of a pack. Betas were wolves who were usually responsible for training wolves how to hunt and scouting new territory, usually with the backing of the Alpha wolves. Alphas were the highest-ranking pack members, after the Alpha male and Alpha female, and any pups they have together, plus their own family members—parents, siblings, and so on. If her parents had not haunted her dreams before, they would now, for sure. Princess had thought the worst thing she ever witnessed, after Runt almost dying and losing his eye, and Kate's lifeless body—she had not seen anything that scared her more than the male rogues' dicks as they forced her to blow them. Some would have considered it odd for a wolf to have nightmares about other wolves' dicks, but no one could ever truly comprehend what Princess went through two years ago, for an entire year of her life, until they the rogues forced them to give the male rogues blowjobs, who never bathed, for an entire year!

As the vegetarians, plus Shakey, their adopted daughter Gemma, and her own relatives slept peacefully, Princess's mentality began getting worse. It got so bad at this point that she sat straight up on the moss bed, with her hind legs sticking straight out in front of them, her tail between them, twitching madly, that she screamed at the top of her lungs

Everyone else woke up with a start, heads spinning in Princess's direction. They had no idea about what she had seen in the trees—not even Runt, who had been there—but were almost expecting something to be happening to Princess. All staring, the saw the normally strong-willed Beta just as her scream ended, with her paws on her head. Princess's big ears were laid back, her eyes were closed, and they could not see her tail; it was probably tucked between her legs.

They had never seen Princess in a posture of submission before, nor had they ever imagined they would have.

Runt and Terra, just the two of them, carefully approached the panicking wolf. Terra announced their presence before they got too close, and Princess seemed to relax. She sat up, opening her eyes, but her ears were still back, and her tail began twitching madly again, after untucking it.

"W-what happened?" Terra stammered, speaking in voice that was albeit calm for the situation.

Runt licked her cheeks, not her lips because he knew what was on them, not that he was even thinking about that too much, obviously. Princess seemed to calm down a little.

"Oh, it was terrible," she moaned miserably. "You remember when we talked Runt…and what I did after?" Runt nodded, but the others only stared. "When I-I looked in the trees…I saw the faces of King and Queen—" She refused to call them "mother" or "father," her respect of them was that low after everything her parents had done. "—in the canopies, staring down at me. T-they had looked like a cross between…de-demons and z-zombies. It was horrible…and I can't sleep without having nightmares about that encounter…it was so real…it couldn't have been f-fake…" Princess collapsed to the ground, falling flat on her back, unconscious.


	17. No One Likes Vegetarians!

**Chapter 16**

**"No one likes vegetarians!"**

Reba and Janice were two Omega wolves in the Western Wolf Pack of Jasper Park. Reba was a brown wolf, and Janice was a cream wolf, like Candy. Their fellow pack members also called them "the berry-eating wolves," "the vegetarians," or, more rudely, "the veggie whores." That insulting name came from the entirely false claim that if someone gave the vegetarians food they loved, they would give blowjobs to or fuck the giver. It was not true at all, but some of the more ignorant and cruel older generations of the Eastern Wolf Pack tried to make it seem like it was. They were part of Claws's generation, but she thought they were fucking idiots for being so cruel to Reba and Janice.

Reba and Janice's fellow pack members knew them for being vegetarians, their favorite food being fermented berries, followed by blueberries. Two squirrels usually accompany the girls wherever they went. The squirrels had befriended the two wolves when they were all young, puppies, and kits, a storm had forced the squirrels out of their family's tree as orphans. ("Kit" was the term for an infant squirrel, but another name was also "pups," similar the name for infant wolves.)

Although some wolves still considered Reba and Janice to be sisters, and many more had until Eve, mother of Kate and Lilly, former the Alpha female of the Western Wolf Pack, had told them otherwise. Eve recently passed away in her sleep, due to old age and complications with a bad heart. Winston and Tony, the former Alpha males of the Eastern and Western Wolf Packs, had just passed away the day before them. The vegetarians had been among the wolves who attended Winston and Eve's funerals because of what the former Western Wolf Pack leaders had done for them. They had been the most important wolves in Reba and Janice's lives, by trying to get the two girls adopted out among the Western Wolf Pack, only to fail because no one had wanted to adopt vegetarian wolves. Everyone had claimed that "it would be too hard to raise vegetarians," but the reality was that it would actually be easier to raise vegetarian wolves versus carnivorous wolves because they did not have to go out and hunt a caribou to feed Reba and Janice. Just go out, pick many blueberries, and they would be satisfied for until midday. Therefore, they had just grown up alone, with no one but each other to take care of themselves until they had met the two orphan squirrels.

There were many wolves, mostly Omegas, who Reba and Janice had befriended. Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Candy, and Sweets were a few examples. Shakey was Janice's mate, even though they had never mated, at least not yet. Janice was lightly considering getting pregnant, since she had married Shakey five years ago, and they had never even considered mating, let alone attempted it. Janice loved Shakey as much as she loved Reba and fermented and blueberries, so it was surprising to other wolves that they had not considered starting a family yet. Reba, however, was still single, and had not considered looking for a mate yet. There were no wolves she loved how Janice loved Shakey, whether they were Alpha, Beta or Omega. She had liked Candu, a Western Pack Beta Wolf, but Reba had lost those feelings for him when she reached adulthood.

The vegetarians used to be immature wolves, almost like how Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch had used to act, during their adolescent years. Their once immature behavior had brought a lot of hell their way before the two best friends finally grew up. Reba and Janice used to run all over the park, shouting "Stop the insanity, go organic!" while passing out leis of flowers to other wolves. Well, maybe passing them out to other wolves was not an accurate way to describe what they did—they had actually forced many wolves to take their flower necklaces. It did not end well when they had once giving leis to a then adolescent Claws and Scar, who had once been among the Eastern Pack Wolves whom hated Reba and Janice, and the flowers had perfectly landed around the then dating couple's necks. Claws had roared, as if she were some kind of creature straight out of Hell, then, with her then boyfriend Scar in tow, took off after Reba and Janice. By the time they had finally caught up with those two girls, at least five more Eastern Pack Wolves had joined in the "hunt," as Claws and Scar had called it then. No, the Eastern Pack Wolves had not been in the Western Wolf Pack's territory, but at The Howling Rock.

It had begun with Claws and Scar enjoying some free time, finally, after howling with each other at top of The Howling Rock. They had been the two young pair of wolves howling with each other, eventually up on their hind legs, when Humphrey and his three friends had first arrived at the special mountain. It was special because many wolves met their mates here, and just as many females conceived their children with those males. Once wolves married, they stayed together for life unless half of the pair died, then they would usually marry another wolf. There were rare cases that a wolf never married again, because he or she was too loyal to his or her deceased spouse to marry anyone else, even with his or her spouse gone.

Claws, Scar, and their fellow Eastern Pack Wolves had ended up not being able anything to Reba and Janice because of the inconvenient, for the attackers, appearance of Winston and Eve. The former, now deceased, leaders of the Western Wolf Pack had appeared because Candy and Sweets, two Western Wolf Pack Omegas, had informed their pack leaders about what they had seen. Candy and Sweets had been loyal to their former pack leaders, something Candy was to her new pack leaders, had been obsessed with talking about fur and general fashion as adolescents, but they had outgrown that phase of their lives. Candy had been one of many Eastern and Western Pack Wolves who had attended the failed wedding of Kate and Garth, and mourned Kate when everyone had feared her dead, killed by the caribou stampede. Candy was still alive, but a lone rogue killed Sweets the year before during the final battle with King's pack of rogues.

Another example of these two girls immaturity had been during a confrontation between the once warring Eastern and Western Wolf Packs. Just as Winston and Tony, the pack leaders five years ago, had been about to declare war, before Kate and Humphrey's sudden return had stopped that for the time being, Reba and Janice had gone running through the valley below the cliffside the two packs had been growling at each other. Shakey, falling in love with the vegetarians at that time, had clapped to their antics, much to the dislike of his fellow pack members, who had all shot death glares at him. Reba, Janice, and Shakey's antics had not amused Eve, Winston, Hutch, and Candu, in particular, during that serious time. Some say that their actions had pissed off Claws, who had apparently took off after the vegetarians, barking like the kind of wild dogs that lived in Africa, an action which had angered Tony severely.

The last time they had ever acted immaturely was after the wolves had avoided an all out war between the two packs, because a caribou stampede had almost caused Kate's death. A caribou stampede that would not have happened if the packs had not fought after Kate and Garth had revealed they had fallen in love with Humphrey and Lilly, two Omega wolves. Many things had changed after that, including a loss in faith of Tony as a leader of the Eastern Pack Wolves. Claws had cursed Tony out when the other wolves had been mourning Kate. Her and Scar joined the Western Wolf Pack, with every other Eastern Pack Wolf, after they found out Kate was alive. They had felt that Kate and Humphrey would make better than that old coot Tony. Claws had hardly any regrets at the funeral of Tony, thinking "Good riddens" because it would have been foolish to say that at a funeral, or only a few days after that wolf passed away. How she wanted Scar to be alive now—not only would her pups have a father, but also she would have someone to reveal her thoughts about Tony.

Janice had proposed to Stinky, who accepted immediately, at The Moonlight Howl after Kate married Humphrey, and Lilly married Garth. The vegetarians had been circling Shakey whilst howling with the rest of the wolves. All three of them had been wearing leis around their neck. Shakey had been clapping excitedly as Reba and Janice had danced around him, their tails up in their air, shaking their hips, not that he had been looking under their tails when he had a chance. Although Janice had never mated with Shakey, that was not to say she had never blown him. She had blown him twice in their lives. The first time was at The Moonlight Howl Claws had chased them around, before that happened, when Humphrey and his friends had just arrived at the mountain. She and Reba had been wasted—too many fermented berries—and had thought it would be a good idea to blow Salty and Shakey. Reba had blown Salty, while Janice had blown Shakey. However, as Kate and Lilly had overhead just before meeting Garth for the first time, it had seemed that the vegetarians had not liked the taste of semen then. The two sisters had heard Reba and Janice gagging and spitting from the hill above them. Janice had outgrown her hate of that taste by the time she blew Shakey again, which had been at The Moonlight Howl after Kate had a terrible nightmare about zombie wolves terrorizing Jasper, a year ago. Although she had spit when she had blown Shakey as an adolescent, Janice had swallowed after she gave him a second blowjob.

"Get them!" a male wolf shouted. "Get the veggie whores!"

"Run, Reba!" a she-wolf screamed.

Some Eastern Pack Wolves, maybe seven, of the same generation as Claws and Scar, were chasing Reba and Janice through a relatively isolated part of the Western Pack Wolves' Territory. Not many people lived here beyond the vegetarians, Shakey and Gemma. Shakey and Gemma were watching in horror from the bushes, luckily unnoticed by the Eastern Pack Wolves, as they chased Reba and Janice all over the clearing outside their den. Stinky was trying to prevent Gemma, a young Omega whom Reba and Janice adopted because after she ended up in the Western Pack's Territory after becoming an orphan, by covering her mouth with his paw. He whispered for Gemma to breathe through her nose, as tears flowed from her small, amber eyes.

One of the Eastern Pack Wolves tackled Janice, easily holding her down. They were all stronger than Reba and Janice—Shakey and Gemma too, and that was why they were not doing anything. They would only make it work on the vegetarians and they knew it!

"I got this bitch," he spat, "get the other one!"

Then the wolves surround Janice and the wolf on top of her darted off after Reba, and the two wolves chasing her. Reba did not get very far before the largest of them tackled her. They had not caught Reba or Janice before simply because they had been playing with them, but got tired of that.

Janice was screaming for Reba to fight back until the wolf setting on her back shoved a rock in her jaws. "Choke on it, veggie whore," he said, and then spit on her.

"What do we do to this one?" a female Eastern Pack Wolf asked. "She's not married—therefore not pregnant!"

The male who had Reba on her back got an idea. "Hold her done," he said to the female. She got on Reba's back before she even had a chance to move.

"Open your mouth," the same male said, "and…" Reba's eyes followed his paw to his crotch, and then she began screaming, "No! No! No! Not that! Anything but that! Anything, please, I beg you!"

He struck Reba across the cheek, drawing blood. "Open your mouth," he commanded, "or I will break it!"

Shaking, despite the heavier female on her back, she reluctantly opened her mouth. She closed her eyes when she saw the male's hips coming toward her face. She felt something big slip in her mouth.

"Put your tongue around it," he shouted, and she did. Soon as she had her tongue around his dick, he began shoving his hips against her face. There was no escape, she thought, with this Eastern bitch on her back. She kept her eyes closed as the male thrusted in and out of her mouth.

* * *

Claws came near the area this was going on about fifteen minutes without even realizing what was going on. She got suspicious when she heard a loud cry of disgust and someone gagging.

The orange Eastern Pack Wolf ran over the cliff and she almost screamed herself. She saw a male with semen on his dick, and Reba spitting his fluids all over the ground, screaming, cursing, and crying. If that was not bad enough, there was another male behind Janice, thrusting against her hips!

Claws lost her head and shouted the worst profanity she could think of before screaming, "STOP!" All of her fellow Eastern Pack Wolves froze in their tracks as they saw Claws darting down the hillside at a rapid speed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Claws roared. "Get off of her, NOW!" She roared at the wolf who was raping Janice. "I should tear both your dicks off!" she said, looking at the wolf who had just started raping Janice, and then the wolf who had done it.

"But, it's just the veggie w-" the one who had forced Reba to blow him whimpered, only to be cut off.

"I don't care what stupid excuse you bunch of dumbasses can think of!" she barked. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MUTILATE ALL YOUR DICKS BEYOND RECOGNITION!" she roared louder than ever. That did it—they all ran off, barking like cowardice coyotes.

Claws shook her head in regret when she looked at Reba and Janice, who were crying in each other's arms as Shakey and Gemma emerged from the bushes, running over to them. It was a good thing Claws no longer looked like a pirate—that would not have helped her scare wolves away. However, that would have been a small difference. She was going to let Princess and Runt know about those assholes, for sure, and take these four wolves with her. Although she had not been there when it happened, Claws felt partially responsible, being an Eastern Pack Wolf herself. All she could do now was tell the pack leaders about what happened here, and hope it would not happen again…


	18. Reprimanding Eastern Wolves

**Chapter 17**

**Reprimanding Eastern Wolves**

"What's wrong with Reba and Janice?" Princess asked Claws, Shakey, and Gemma in a sympathetic voice.

Reba and Janice were between Janice's mate Shakey and their adopted daughter Gemma, all Omegas, hugging each other as they wept. A female Eastern Pack Wolf had pinned down Reba, and a male forced her to give him oral sex as that female held her down. Moreover, after he had released his fluids in her mouth, something that made her physically ill, before she had spit it out all out, screaming, wailing, and cursing, another of the male Eastern Pack Wolves began raping Janice. It would have been so much worse for the vegetarians if Claws had not happened to be in the area when that male had begun raping Janice.

Claws spot an evil look at the Eastern Pack Wolves who had ran after she had threatened to castrate them all, before looking back at the two pack leaders, Princess, and her mate Runt.

"Well, I was out looking for some snacks for Dahlia and her siblings when I thought I heard someone crying, gagging, and cursing," Claws began, "so I went to investigate. I did not like what I found, but I'm glad I did."

"What happened?" Runt asked quietly.

"Well, I didn't see it happen to Reba, but they…" Claws stammered briefly, "raped Reba and Janice. I saw his—" She pointed to the male who raped Reba's mouth. "—fluids on Reba's lips, and she had spit it all over the ground. Then there was what he—" Now she pointed at the male who she had seen thrusting in and out of Janice. "—was mating with Janice and she was screaming for him to stop!"

"What did you say to them?" Princess asked.

"Unless you want your mate to cover himself up," she said, "I think it is best I leave that between me and them." One of the two who raped the vegetarians stepped forward, his head low to the ground, tail tucked, and ears laid back, when Princess motioned for him to come over. "Get away from you, you worthless scumbag!" Claws roared and cuffed him across the head so hard it knocked him senseless for a few seconds.

"How can you explain your actions?" Princess stared at him, baring her fangs. Runt was doing the same.

"I—" Claws cuffed him again.

"I can explain them for you," Princess, not Claws, said. "You shouldn't have done that—neither of you. It's so stupid of you to that I can think of word to describe your actions—"

"Brainless is a damn good start!" Claws snarled and snapped her jaws at the other wolf, the one who had tried to mate with Janice, when he walked past her. He yelped loudly, and then assumed a position of submission next to the one who had forced Reba to perform oral sex on him.

"I would expect something like that out of the wolves of Banff, not Jasper," Princess spat.

"What kind of sick, heartless wolves are you, to rape one innocent and defenseless wolf, then attempt to rape another?!" Runt snarled.

"You should send them to Banff," Claws cut in. "They would fit in better and I would say good riddens, and that I hope the females bite your dicks off when they try and suck them! I'm about ready to tear it them off with my claws—I wouldn't put theirs in my mouths, not even to bite it off!"

Everyone stared at Claws, a look of disbelief in their expressions.

_Damn…_Princess thought. _I know now to make her angry, even on a good day…_

"As much as they deserve that," Runt spoke for his speechless mate, "we cannot go around sterilizing everyone who commits heinous crimes like them. Not even in the scum of the Earth deserve to be sent to Banff—that is the equivalent of sending them to Hell."

"They deserve to burn in Hell," Claws muttered, trying to raise Reba and Janice's spirits, as Shakey did the same for Gemma, the three adult's adopted daughter, and the boyfriend of Princess and Runt's youngest son, Sam. She was licking the vegetarians gently across the cheeks with her tongue, an act that Shakey copied, doing the same for his adopted daughter. Gemma was weeping, even with her adoptive father's arms wrapped around her, and his tongue running along the top of her head. It pushed her tuffs of hair down, but they popped right back up again. Stinky had similar tufts of hair on his head.

All seven of the Eastern Pack Wolves lowered their heads down as Princess and Runt told them what their punishment for their almost evil actions would be. They would have to assist Reba and Janice, under the supervision of Claws and Candu—how the pack leaders wished Hutch was not dead and Melissa would return from running away; no one had found her yet—in any tasks, they needed help with. Claws and Candu were to make sure these seven did not do that shit to them again, or to Gemma, an adolescent female wolf who was maybe two-and-a-half years old—she would be an adult when she reached five years old. If anything happened, Claws would probably murder them on the spot—Candu, who was half her and most wolves' size, would not be able to hold her back, even if he would want to.

That was not all. In addition to apologizing to Reba and Janice _right now_, they would have to do a task too unspeakable for wolves to imagine. They would have to clean up the caribou scat from the Western Wolf Pack's Territory on a daily basis—they would have to go through the grueling task of searching for it. Princess and Runt would know if they did, or not, because they walk every morning down the trail where the caribou, all of them, leave their waste. It was not because they enjoy seeing that, but because it is so close to the Alpha den.

Princess and Runt said they had nothing more to say to them, but Claws—she walked to say more to them, and she did.

As the seven ashamed Eastern Pack Betas walked back her, she snapped in jaws at them, and spoke a whisper only they could here. Her voice was so calm when she threatened them that it scared the seven wolves. "I'll tear your dicks off, and make you eat them, if you do that to _anyone_ again. I hope I made myself clear this time."


	19. A Dream from Hell

**Chapter 18**

**A Dream from Hell**

"Three days until Halloween…" was what Claws was thinking as she slept in her den, on her back, her six children lying on either side of her. Some of them were on their backs; some of them were on their backs. The one thing that was always the same about how this family of seven slept was that they all slept on sheets or blankets of moss.

Claws was kicking, but that was not an odd occurrence. She would kick whether she had a great dream, a good dream, a bad dream, a terrible dream, or anything in between those. She really kicked when she had sexual dreams or hellish dreams, the first of which she preferred, obviously. No one wanted to wake up at night screaming because he or she had a hellish nightmare—that is, a nightmare about something that scares someone. Usually those sorts of nightmares were about the deaths of loved ones—Claws was no stranger to them, or the loss of loved ones. She witnessed the death of her long time friend and mate Scar a year ago, as several rogues tore him to pieces.

She was having a dream about Scar right now—thankfully, it was not a bad one. Things were getting heated, though—in a sexual way. Wet dreams—among wolves, dreams about sex that caused them to have an orgasm as they slept—were something she had always had about Scar, even before they were anything more than dating. They usually involved Scar mating with her, doggy style, but this was not one of those. She was kicking, almost in pleasure, because she was dreaming about giving Scar a blowjob, something she had never done to him before. There had only been sexual contact between them once—that was after they got married, and she conceived Dahlia, Kara, Christina, Jordon, Justin and Scar from him.

Claws was bobbing her head up and down and Scar was moaning, twitching, and crying with pleasure. In her dream, she knew he was nearing his climax, and she was ready for it—waiting for it so anxious, almost as anxious had she had been for the day she gave birth to her little of six. Suddenly, Scar screamed, buckling his hips as he flooded his mate's mouth with his fluids. A smile grew over her lips, and she closed her eyes tight, because of how pleasant semen really tasted, opposed to what Reba had told her about it, as she savored the salty flavor of her mate's bodily fluids. She was kicking, in real life, because she wanted so badly to taste it—in real life, not some wet dream.

Suddenly, there was an intense burning in her mouth, and her eyes shot wide up. Claws's eyes looked straight up to a demonic-looking version of Scar, who was laughing as evilly as he looked.

"Tell me how much my fluids burn!" a demonic Scar roared down at her, forcing her head down with his paw until his entire dick was in his old mate's mouth, and down her throat. Claws began choking as Scar continued pushing her down, even if it would not go any deeper in her throat. He did it as her jaw began melting until it fell clean off. Her tongue and all her teeth went with it. Moreover, because she had swallowed her old mate's semen, a hole was burning in her underbelly, which her guts fell out of in a steaming pile. Before she died, she heard Scar roar, "And don't forget that I fucked Kate!"

"AHHHHHH!" Claws woke up, screaming, feeling her jaw and belly to see if it those parts of her body were still there—she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw they were.

Her six children awoke with a start. The first thing they saw was their mother panicking and feeling her jaw and underbelly. "What happened, mommy?" Christina asked, concern in her voice

"Oh," Claws moaned, "just a bad dream. You can all go back to bed—I didn't mean to wake up all up…" She began to wonder what her dream meant—and why she had such a horrifying nightmare to begin with.


	20. A Nightmare is Invaded

**Chapter 19**

**A Nightmare is Invaded**

Candy was a female Omega Wolf of the Western Wolf Pack with cream-colored fur, whose mate was a male Omega wolf from the same pack—his name was Mooch. Just like Salty, the widower of Candy's deceased best friend Sweets, and Shakey, Mooch was one of Humphrey's oldest friends.

Candy was a lot different, like many of her fellow Omegas, than when she had been an adolescent wolf. Just like Humphrey, Lilly, Reba, Janice, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, she was much more mature than she had been over five years ago. Some say that she had been a teenager at heart until a rogue wolf murdered her oldest friend, Sweets, also a female Western Omega, before her eyes. It was during the final battle of the war with King's Pack, the rogues from Banff, when it happened, and Sweets's death that had caused Candy to snap. She killed a rogue that had been about to kill Claudette, and she was a wolf who had very little training in fighting other wolves, let alone killing one. It had been an almost expert kill—Candy had slashed his throat without him even knowing what had hit him. Claudette had not even seen Candy coming until she had slashed that rogue's throat from ear-to-ear with her claws.

Not that she knew Claws had just had a terrible nightmare about her deceased mate, Scar, but Candy was also sleeping, and dreaming a good dream. If Claws knew what the truth was behind her nightmare, that the demon wolves could invade other, living wolves' dreams and turn them into scenes straight out of Hell, she would be warning everyone right about now. Of course, who would believe Claws if she claimed something as hard to believe as demon wolves possessing their deceased friends, and haunting everyone's dreams, and not to mention—killing everyone! To use human terms, her fellow pack members would throw her into the nearest mental hospital in a second if she told them such a thing!

Just like Claws, too, Candy had a habit of kicking when she dreamed, only most of her dreams were good dreams, but they were also mostly wet dreams—about Mooch. She could not stop having wet dreams about getting his dick stuck in her mouth and down her throat, all the went into her pussy from behind, or when she hopped on it, or even stuck in her butt. Candy was the kind of wolf who believed "if a dick fit somewhere, then why not let your mate stick it there?" She preferred sucking it and hopping on it, forcing Mooch to stay on the ground by putting her large paws on his chest. Mooch might be twice Candy's girth—most of his weight was fat, unlike most other wolves, whose weight was primarily muscle—but Candy was stronger than her mate was. She had more muscle than her overweight sex toy—she laughed at that thought, even though it was true—could ever hope to have.

_The most muscle Mooch has is in his dick, _Candy had once thought, _but I have control of that, even! At least when he's not fucking me from behind or in the ass, I do. But…I could get control of him a second if I wanted to._

Although she was sleeping right now, Candy was horny, just like she used to be all the time—but that feeling was not as severe as it had been before Sweets died. Once she had fucked Mooch, riding him, so good that she had gotten him to shout her name—not Candy, but her full name—Candice. No one ever called her Candice, even though anyone with a brain could assume that was her real name. Mooch was the only wolf to ever call her Candice when she was not in trouble with her long deceased parents, and that was because she had been hopping on his dick too much for him to handle. She was overkill in sex, especially when it came to giving blowjobs—to Mooch—or riding him. She made Mooch the bitch of the pair, even if she was the female, very easily, because of additional muscle she had over Mooch's fat. He had muscle, but she dwarfed how little he had relative to fat. Nevertheless, she loved him regardless, not just for his dick, but also truly as a mate. If she had to choose between Mooch and any organ on or in his body, she would choose him.

Just like Claws was about Scar, Candy was having a wet dream right now about Mooch—it was also about giving her mate a blowjob. Only, it was a different kind of blowjob—she preferred to deep throat any male when she sucked his dick. The taste of the organ was something Candy could not get enough of, and the taste of semen was a taste she loved even more than where it came from. Although it was salty in reality, she always used to claimed, "I cannot get enough of that sweet nectar from Mooch's boners. It's no wonder I suck him off every night or two," to Sweets before her murder. Of course, she had not given as many blowjobs—maybe once every two months, now—to mooch since Sweets died. Something had changed in her that made her more serious than she ever had been before she lost her best and oldest friend. Many other wolves used to call her a slut or a whore, but they knew that Candy changed for the better after the rogues took Sweets from her so suddenly. Never had something hit Candy as hard as Sweets's death did. Sweets's murders died a year ago, killed by the Western, Eastern, and Northern Pack wolves during that final battle, but Candy would _never_ forgive the bastards who took her best friend away.

She remembered it clearly, even a year later:

Several Western Pack Wolves had heard the four Omega girls screaming. When they had arrived, Sweets had been bleeding from a deep gash in her breast, and Candy, Reba, and Janice had been fighting the bleeding rogue. They had not been much of a match for that rouge, only putting a fight because Claudette had wounded that rogue before he had attacked the girls.

Those reinforcements had made all the different. They killed that rogue in no time.

"Sweets!" Candy had cried, applying pressure to the wound on her best, and oldest, friend's breast. She had pressed a thick fragment of moss down with her large paws. "Don't move!"

"Someone get more moss!" Humphrey had roared. "Sweets is losing too much blood!"

"Ca-Ca-Candy," Sweets had groaned

"Don't speak, Sweets!" Candy had screamed.

"No…no..." the tan Omega had pressed. "Listen! I-I l-love..." Sweets' life expired before she had a chance finish her sentence.

Candy had not been able to accept that her oldest friend was gone back then, and still did not now. Screaming at and cursing out the dead rogue who had killed Sweets, and all of the attacking rogues, too, Candy had been pressing against Sweets' breast trying, in vain, to revive her best friend.

"Don't leave me, Sweets!" the light yellow Omega had begged, then had breathed into the dead wolf's muzzle. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" she had screamed. "You can't!"

That was the worst day of Candy's life since her parents passed away, but at least they had lived full lives! Sweets had been a young adult wolf when that rogue killed her—her parents had lived longer than most wolves did. Sweets had lived half as long as most wolves do.

Candy's dream went to hell suddenly. She began kicking as if something was after her, and whimpering as if she was a frightened puppy. Paws resting on her belly, her hind legs were stuck out in front of her, and they were kicking. It seemed like she was trying to get something off her, but there was nothing there, visible or invisible. Something was bothering her not physically but psychologically. She had been dreaming a peaceful, but sexual dream about Mooch until now.

Candy's nightmare revolved around her running through a suddenly desolate Jasper Park, seeing the mutilated corpses of her friends and family everywhere she went. Blood was all over the ground. The trees were on fire and the guts of the mutilated wolves were scattered through the trees like some sort of macabre decoration. The ghoulishness of this all included wolves' entrails, a few cut out open stomachs, hearts, some of which were—much to her horror—still beating and something had skewered them on the thinner tree branches. Something had wrapped the entrails of her friends and family around the branches of the different tress like garland. If these were pine or fir trees, Candy could have called these Christmas trees of gore. She was just noticing there was more than just hearts, stomachs and entrails decorating the trees—she saw livers, spleens, unborn puppies, bones, including spinal columns and hips—some of which were still connected to each other. There were ribcages, lungs…and most horrifying of all—the severed heads and even brains of Eastern and Western Pack Wolves. She also saw Northern and Southern Pack Wolves among the slaughtered.

Candy recognized the heads and corpses of Claudette, Stinky, Runt, all their mates, and their mates' siblings, and Humphrey, too. Then she saw Claws and her little, Reba, Janice, Shakey and Gemma not far away. Something had impaled Princess, Runt, and their three children's severed heads on the ends of tree branches. Their bodies were up against the trees as if something had nailed them down, and tore all their guts out of their headless corpses. Something had skinned every one of these slaughtered wolves, and those skins were on the ground, neatly laid out as if something had put them there neatly. Whatever did this to them must be proud of its work, and wanted to have a good view of everything.

Not far from where Princess and her family's skinned, decapitated, and mutilated corpses were was even more familiar wolves' corpses—she saw Aron, his severed head stuck on a sapling, and his skinned body nailed down on an oak tree by railroad spikes. A bloody hammer lay on the ground not far away. Also not far away from Aron's lifeless body was Lilly, Garth, Magril, Liam, Reba, Janice, and even the two squirrel friends of the vegetarians. Something had skinned every one of them, and plastered those skins to individual tree trunks. They all looked like something had cut them open with a machete and pulled all their guts out. Candy assumed it was whoever who had cut them open. They were sliced open from their throat all the way down to their bellies. Each of the wolves had broken ribs, which she could see their still functioning hearts, lungs, and livers through, partially. Below that, she could see their sliced open stomachs, spleens, kidneys, pancreases and gall bladders. There was a high pile of wolf eyeballs not far away from Reba's corpse, which was only half there. The other half of her broken body was lying on the ground, in a deep pool of blood. Before her eyes moved down, the last thing Candy noticed was a pile of eggs neatly stacked up in a pile. They were the eggs of the female wolves that the sperm of their mates would fertilize during sex!

Even further down these mutilated wolves' bodies were their cut open and hanging out bladders. In the males, that included their prostates, too. The males' penises bad been sliced in half down in the middle, as had the females' vaginas. The killer had torn the males' off knots entirely, and laid them in a bloody pile on the ground by Garth's corpse. There was a separate bloody pile for the internal parts of the males' sex organs, and for the internal parts of the females' sex organs. It was just what contained the different organs that the killer had left on these wolves bodies—just a bunch of hollowed out reproductive organs.

There were deep gashes down the wolves' limbs, arms, and legs, all the way down to the bones, which showed through. They were broken in every place they could be, just as their spinal columns were broken in three places, and someone had removed their disks from their backs. Even the weakest contact with their spinal columns would cause these slaughtered wolves' backs to fall apart, just as Lilly's already had. Without even having to observe any more closely, Candy suddenly realized that there was not a single bone left in Lilly's body. She was just her skin, and her mutilated guts. All of Lilly's bones were in different piles based on where they belonged in her body. There was Lilly's skull, followed by the individual bones that made up her neck and spinal column, each of her individual rib cages, then her hip, the separate bones of her legs, including her tones and claws, her tailbone, and, again, all of the different organs that made up her reproductive tract. Whoever or whatever had done this had sterilized all the male and female wolves here after killing them, it seemed, except that he had left their penises and vaginas intact. Their tailholes were a different story…it looked like something had sliced all the wolves' butts open…Candy did not want to think anymore about how he pulled these poor wolves reproductive tracts out…

Candy turned around to something that was not, could not be, the most horrifying thing she had seen yet but the most shocking thing she had seen yet. It was the first living thing she had seen the entire time, in this nightmare that she could not wake up from, no matter how much she tried. Candy was not screaming, because she felt like something was preventing her from screaming in real life. She could only make nose in this hellish nightmare.

On a tree trunk—the tree it belonged to was on the ground, in a ditch, burning like it someone had poured gasoline on it—was a tan wolf with dark brown stripes down her back and tail. Something seemed familiar about this wolf, but Candy could not place it. It was a scene straight out of Hell in front of this other wolf, too, with an endless scene of a burning landscape and mutilated bodies everywhere. This brown wolf seemed to be unaffected by the hellishness of this scene. Candy found out it was a female wolf when she moved closer, hearing a faint singing that sent chills down her spinal column. Not that this bloody, hellish scene had not done that already, long ago. Candy would have thought she was in Hell itself if she did not know better—this place looked just like the Western Wolf Pack's Territory, if she ignored the mutilated corpses and burning trees, a task that was next to impossible, even if she had considered closing her eyes. However, how would she know any different? For all Candy knew, this could be Hell, just disguised as a destroyed part of Jasper Park to try to fool her. Someone was fucking with her mind, she thought.

Candy slowly approached the brown wolf, whose body immediately changed from the color brown to jet black and splotches of blood randomly appeared. This female's spinal column and hips were now showing through her flesh…her rotting flesh! Her flesh was black with rot, and the wounds all over her body were bleeding.

The now dead-looking female wolf turned around, and Candy recognized her immediately, despite the disturbing differences—the flesh that was black with rot, the exposed spinal column and hip bones, the oversized fangs, the missing half of a face, and even the hole in her neck where her esophagus and windpipe should've been. It was Sweets—her oldest and best friend who a rogue wolf murdered a year ago, but slashing her throat, not tearing it out!

There was mold growing on Sweets's black, rotting body. She was naked, that is not a single patch of fur on her body. It was nothing more than her flesh that was rotting. There were snakes and spiders slithering and crawling in and out of the holes in her flesh. Just as Candy opened her mouth to speak, Sweets began laughing evilly, and that was not all. Sweets's face began melting as if it acidic had splashed her face. It melted down through her rotting flesh—Candy saw her flesh melt down to her vein-covered flesh below it, then to the muscle, then the skull began to show through in patches. Her flesh melted away until it was just a skull and her eyeballs, the irises glowing red like fire, until those popped out of her head and flew at Candy, who screamed with disgust, and brushed her body with her paws.

Snakes began slithering toward Candy, with the biggest spiders she had ever seen close behind them. They were oversized black widows, tarantulas, and brown recluses—the snakes were rattlesnakes, cobras, and coral snakes, all venomous and deadly.

"NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" Candy screamed.

"Yes, it is, old friend!" Sweets roared, and then lunged at Candy, who screamed as her best friend, who looked like a demon, held her down, giving the spiders, and snakes a chance to cover Candy up and bite her until she was no longer breathing. Her face swelled up with massive bumps because of all the spider and snake venom that had killed Candy in less than a minute...and she could still not wake up for this hellish nightmare, nor would she…


	21. A Massive Attack of Evil

**Chapter 20**

**A Massive Attack of Evil**

Salty and Mooch woke up the next morning but Candy did not. The two male Omegas were not aware of the nightmare about Sweets that killed Candy. Candy was lying on her belly over in the corner, her back toward them.

The two wolves decided to talk in a whisper, thinking Candy was just sleeping.

"She's never slept in this later before," Mooch said, whispering. "Do you think something's wrong with her?"

Salty replied, also in a whisper, "I don't know…it's not right for her to still be sleeping when we wake up…"

Mooch cut him off. "I'm going to wake her up. She shouldn't be asleep now, when she went to sleep early last night."

Mooch slowly made his way over to Candy, and began pushing her gently with his paws. She did not stir, and he cocked his head in confusion. Candy was a light sleeper. She always had been. He pushed her body harder, yet she did not stir. Now, her mate pushed her so hard that she went into the wall of the cave. Mooch gasped, but she did not sir yet.

"Something is wrong," Salty gasped. "Really wrong!"

Mooch rolled Candy over so she was facing them, and what the two male Omegas saw next made them wish he had not done that. Candy had a swollen face and breast. All of her face and breast was what looked like snake and spider bite marks. Her fur was falling off in patches, which lay scattered about. Her ears were missing, and she had no eyeballs. Candy's flesh was black with rot all over her body, but Salty and Mooch could only tell where her fur had fallen off in patches.

That was not all. Something had mutilated Candy. There were deep gashes in her legs, and they could see her four legs' bones. Belly cut open, intestines pulled out, stretching up her body to where they wrapped around Candy's neck. She was blue in the face and her mouth was stuck in a scream of terror. It looked like something had plucked her eyes out.

The last thing Salty and Mooch noticed before running out of their den screaming was a pile of small organs and a bunch of something that looked like tiny spheres. It was all of the organs that made up Candy's reproductive system, including the eggs that would develop into puppies if she got pregnant. Mooch also remembered seeing their unborn puppies' mutilated corpses with slashed throats and cut in half from their foreheads to their underbellies. Their umbilical cords, which were the long tubes that connected them to their mother, in this case Candy, that they receive food and oxygen through, were still inside Candy, but stretched out to where the cords were attached, still, to her puppies.

* * *

Claws had been resting her large head on her just as large—not literally—paws, snoring quietly for some time, with her six children playing not far away for some time. They were all at the area outside Princess and Runt's new Alpha den, not far from Claws's den, ever since someone murdered Hutch in their old one. It was not an easy task for the Alphas and Betas to clean up that mess—Hutch's skin still plastered to the wall. No matter what they attempted, nothing could get his skin off the wall. It was as if something had glued in down with super glue. They had removed most of the blood, his entire skeleton, and gore the day they had discovered his body, but there were still stains of Hutch's blood all over the floor and the lower walls of the den, and, again, his skin glued to the wall.

Dahlia was chasing the youngest of her siblings, Scar, named for their late father, Scar. He yelped when his older sister, who was also the oldest of the entire litter, tackled him into the snow. They disappeared into it with a *poof* sound, and the snow sprayed up into the air like water out of a geyser. Like a powdery geyser. Although it was just the normal "play fighting" that puppies and young adolescent wolves took part in, everyone except for Claws, obviously, could hear Scar yelping.

"Stop squirming so much, little brother!" Dahlia said from underneath the snow. Suddenly, someone began tunneling through the snow.

The other four siblings realized it was Scar, not Dahlia, when they heard their older sister shout, "Get back here! No one gets away from the best Beta in Jasper, and their oldest sister!"

"Get away, get away!" Scar yelped in a playful voice when he looked behind himself, down his tan back, to see Dahlia burrowing through the snow right after him. No one was better at snow burrowing than Dahlia. She was the Runt of snow burrowing—Runt was an expert at climbing trees. No one was better than Runt at climbing trees, and there would not be another as good as he would when he was dead. Anyone could say the same about Dahlia. No one ever be as good at snow burrowing after she was dead.

"You can't escape this girl!" Dahlia was yipping as she burrowed through the snow. Her and Scar burrowed right past Salty and Mooch as the two Omegas ran right by their tunnel in the ground, screaming.

"What on Earth?!" Claws barked, not happy that someone woke her up from her peaceful nap so suddenly. After that hellish nightmare about Scar, she was catching up on a night of sleep she missed because of that nightmare. She had not gotten back to sleep after that.

As soon as she had barked, Salty collided with her, and they flipped around in the snow until she ended up on top of him, almost knocked senseless. Her tail was up, resting on her butt. Claws sat up, shook her head to regain her senses, then looked down at Salty, a death glare in her eyes. Salty began yelping. When she was pissed off, Claws was not someone anybody wanted to be underneath, or at any time!

"What is wrong with you two?" She was growling at Salty, who was shaking in fear. He was not screaming because of Claws, but…

"Candy!" Salty screamed.

"What about Candy?" Princess asked, trotting over there with Runt, Terra, Danny, and Sam. Two wolves' heads popped out the snow, after hearing the screaming when they had been coming back toward the area. It was Dahlia and Scar, staring on at the scene, just as their four siblings were, too.

"Someone killed Candy!" Mooch screamed now.

"What?!" Princess, Runt, Claws and all the young wolves screamed at once. Claws immediately got off Salty, removing her large paws from his throat. He gasped for breath as he sat up, not that he cared about himself right now. Candy was dead, and someone had murdered her!

"I-I don't even know how it happened," Salty took over. "We were sleeping a foot or t-two from Candy. How could we have n-not heard anything if someone killed her?!"

"Can you take us there?" Runt asked, in a panicked, but kind voice.

"W-we don't want to go back there," Mooch cried, "but if it can help you determine who or what killed my dear Candy…then I will. I don't know about…S-Salty…"

"I-I'll do," Salty stammered.

* * *

"Holy…sh…" Claws gasped when the adult wolves arrived. They had left their children outside the temporary Alpha den, under the supervision of Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth, who had been spending the day with Princess and Runt.

"H-her body wasn't like this when we woke up…" Mooch said in a whisper, sickness afflicting his voice.

Something had stripped Candy's body of everything—flesh, fur, there was nothing left of her. Not even the eggs that had been piled up, or the unborn puppies that had been her and Mooch's were there anymore. Just a bleach-white skeleton, her face's expression stuck in a permanent look of horror. And the blood! Blood was everyone, and there were paw prints of two wolves—a male and a female—going into the den, and then back out of it.

"There wasn't any blood or paw prints here before!" Mooch gasped. "Someone must've come in here after Salty and I fled…"

"There isn't anything that can do something like this so quickly!" Claws almost screamed. "We're not very far from my den…whoever these two wolves are who came in here couldn't have done this in so little amount of time…t-there was only two of them."

Princess began sniffing the paw prints without saying anything the other wolves and without touching the paw prints. She recognized the scent almost immediately, but no one had seen either of these wolves for over a year…over a year since they died! It was…

"Scar and Sweets!" Princess yelped. "Scar and Sweets were here!" Then she fainted on the spot, falling flat on her back, eyes closed, and tongue hanging out the left side of her jaw. Luckily, she did not land in the blood.

"WHAT?!" Claws roared. There was no response from Princess, obviously. "How is that possible!" That was not a question. She had just said it…no, she had screamed it, and she did not direct it at anyone. "Scar and Sweets died a year ago! I saw them_ both_ die! How can she so be sure it's them?!"

Runt, although not angry, stood up for his mate. "There is not a wolf in Jasper who has a stronger nose than Princess," he said. "But I can't believe it just as much as you can't, Claws…" His voice trailed off briefly. "…I don't know how we can even explain it, if it is their scents."

"Let me smell it, then," Claws said. "I know Scar's scent better than anyone." She sniffed the larger paw prints, and then screeched. "It is! It is Scar's scent!" Then she, just like Princess, fainted, standing on her hind legs, then fall on her back—

—right on top of Princess, who did not wake up from her own fainting.

"I can't believe this…" Runt shook his head. "…Scar and Sweets died over a year ago. How can their scents be in your cave? No two wolves have the same scent, let alone that happening twice! No one can have the same scent as Scar…and…and…no one can have the same scent as Sweets! It's just not possible!"

Salty never would have thought he would say this: "Runt…calm down before you have a heart attack." Runt was talking very fast, and freaking out at the same time, getting his heart rate up quickly. "Just breath, Runt, breath…" Salty said in a voice calmer than any he had spoke in before now, at least on this day. "…take long breaths and relax…"

Runt did that, and he seemed to calm down almost immediately. "Let's not let anyone but Candy's relatives know about this yet," he said, with the best intentions. "They don't need anything else to panic them after what happened to Logan, Hutch and Melissa—" The Eastern and Western Pack Wolves assumed Logan was dead since no one had seen him in days, and they had found Melissa's mutilated corpse in a forest a day-and-a-half ago. "—we'll tell them when they aren't panicking about the deaths."

* * *

Humphrey and Claws were talking to each other, widow to widower. They both lost their mates to the rogues the year before, before and during the final battle of the war between Jasper and Banff. First, Princess, Humphrey, Claudette, and Runt, who they had thought was dead, had found Kate dead, her throat slashed and tongue ripped out. King had killed her, and then tore out her tongue, and he must have eaten it, since they never found it. That would not be hard to believe, since Queen had taken Runt's left eye out, and then ate it.

Scar died in the final battle between the two warring packs, when several large and stronger male and female rogue wolves had attacked Scar, bring him to the ground, and mutilated him before Claws's eyes. She had never cried in her life until she witnessed her mate's death. One of those fuckers had attacked Reba, and she tore her throat out for it, simply because she had been a rogue, and one of the rouges who killed Scar. Claws had never torn a deeper gash in anything's or anyone's throat until that bitch had attacked Reba, and had helped kill her mate.

Claws pups were playing in the snow several meters away, so they, and the rest in the area, would not hear what she and Humphrey were discussing.

"I can't believe someone killed Candy," Humphrey said, "like that…I mean, whoever, whatever, it was…it mutilated her right down to the bone and took everything b-but the blood…"

Claws was shaking, too, and not much got to her easily. "I don't k-know how to explain it," she said, "but I am truly scared, Humphrey. Nothing has scared me like that…" She paused. "Not even Scar's death and that had made me physically and mentally when I saw him die."

Humphrey just noticed that Claws's ears were stuck straight up and twitching. They had been like that the entire time they had been talking to each other, for the past fifteen or twenty minutes. She was also clicking her claws against the ground nervously, as her body shook.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Claws.

"What isn't wrong?" Claws almost spit at him. "Everyone is dying around us—first Logan, then Hutch, Melissa, Eastern wolves rape Reba and try to rape Janice, then Candy is killed! What next?! Wait, I shouldn't ask that, because something will happen now just because I asked that! I should just shut my mouth, stick my head in the ground, and shove my fat ass up in the air like I'm a damned ostrich!"

Humphrey blinked, and did not reply.

"I'm sorry…Humphrey," she whispered slowly, "and I never apologize to anyone, not even Scar, other than my children."

Before Humphrey could response, there was a scream. It caused Humphrey and Claws's hackles, ears and tails to stick straight up. If that was not a bloodcurdling scream, then they did not know what one was. Their eyes grew large and their jaws dropped when they turned around to see several familiar—and _deceased_—wolves—Kate, King, Queen, Sweets, Nars, Ed, Scar, Candy, Geoff, MaKayla, and Logan—not far from them.

Scar sniffed the air as he released an Eastern Pack Female from his jaws, dropping her to the ground, with a broken neck. A pool of blood formed from the gash his teeth tore in her neck. He smelled Claws and Humphrey, and his head seemed to do a 360 to look at them.

"Well, well, if it is the two we cheated on, Kate!" he roared to the female who had mated with him for times, in addition to blowing him once.

"What are they talking about?" Claws asked Humphrey.

"Oh, you don't remember when I haunted your nightmare?" Scar asked in a loud, angry voice. "When I told you I fucked Kate—four times to be exact, and not to mention that she gave me a blowjob, too!"

Humphrey and Claws froze, their eyes grew larger than ever, and Claws screamed, "WHAT?!" She had never screamed that loud before. Humphrey, however, did not know how to react to this news.

What happened next happened so fast. A demonic Kate and Scar seemed to run across the ground toward their mates, setting it on fire where they ran. Claws tackled Humphrey out of the way, but everything went black for them. There were more screams, a splatter of blood in several places all over the area, more screams, and then nothing but silence—silence, the evil laughs of Kate and Scar, and agonizing screams—as they tore two wolves to pieces…


	22. The Aftermath

**Chapter 21**

**The Aftermath**

Claws, much to the surprise of the other wolves, was shaking uncontrollably. She shook, despite the fact that Humphrey was holding her in his front legs. They had survived the bloody slaughter the demon wolves—something they would not know existed until they—after the demonic forms of Kate and Scar had attacked them. Claws had thought they tore Humphrey apart, and vice versa, but it was actually Reba and Janice who died, not Humphrey and Claws. Kate and Scar had torn the vegetarians to pieces when they had suddenly turned away from their former mates to go after Shakey and Gemma. They would have died if it had not been for Reba and Janice sacrificing themselves for the fellow family members—Kate and Scar tore them to pieces, instead of Shakey and Gemma, who were crying over the mutilated bodies of Reba and Janice.

Claws was actually crying—she had thought Kate and Scar had torn either her or Humphrey, maybe even both of them, to pieces. All eleven of the demonic wolves—Kate, King, Queen, Scar, Sweets, MaKayla, Geoff, Nars, Ed, Logan, and Candy—were gone. They had left after murdering eight wolves—Reba, Janice, a female Eastern Pack Wolf, two males from the same pack, and then the rest were all females of the Western Wolf Pack. Candy and Sweets had attacked the last two victims, and they were a good reason as to why Claws was weeping, burying her face in the fur on Humphrey's chest. The demonic forms of Candy and Sweets had attacked her two youngest children, Justin and Scar, and her old mate Scar had not even cared that Candy and Sweets had wounded his own children. He had just left with the others as if nothing had happened. Claws, as she wept, was cursing and condemning those demons, most of whom had once been wolves she loved so much. All of them had been members of the Eastern, Western, or Northern Wolf Packs of Jasper except for four—King, Queen, MaKayla, and Geoff. However, ironically, they were not the target of all the profanities and damning threats that she was crying, even screaming. She was cursing and condemning Kate, Scar, Candy, Sweets, Nars, Ed, and Logan, especially Kate and Scar because they had mated with each other four times, and Kate had given her old mate a blowjob! Humphrey, on the other hand, did not know how to react, and not because he was a wolf who did not get angry very often. Because of what had happened, and what Scar had said about mating with Kate, he was too stunned by to react. There were not even any thoughts going through his confused mind.

"How could this happen?!" Claws cried. "Why did this happen?! Why couldn't those demons that possessed our loved ones, even the rogues, just let them rest in peace?! They've all been through enough hell—they don't deserve to be possessed by creatures from Hell!" Humphrey wrapped his front legs around her, but he did not say anything. "Kate and Scar would never do anything like that they had done to each other if those fuckers hadn't possessed them!" This was one time her children, two of whom were recovering from injuries that were luckily light, did not care that their mother was using such foul language. They understood entirely, especially Justin and Scar, wounded by Candy and Sweets. They were bleeding from large gashes in their legs—luckily, they were not very deep into the young wolves' flesh.

Claws was still ranting about everything that had just happened in a matter of less than ten minutes. Above all, she was cursing and condemning Candy and Sweets, more than any other demon wolf, for what they did to her youngest children. Demonic or not, what kind of heartless bitches would attack young and almost defenseless wolves?! There were adult wolves who died without even having a chance to defend themselves. Claws had known some of them—the Eastern Pack males and females who died—and they were great fighters. Yet those demonic wolves had slaughtered them as if they were weaklings fighting a grizzly bear! Of course, she was grateful that Candy and Sweets had not killed her children, but they should have just left Justin and Scar alone!

_Cowards attack young wolves and puppies!_ Claws thought. _Pussies attack young wolves and puppies—those demons are fucking pussies! They wouldn't fight someone who would be stronger than they are if they didn't use those damned 'demonic powers' they have!_ She would have screamed that if she were not too sad to speak right now, after letting out her brief rant to Humphrey. _I'll kill Kate and Scar if I ever see those two demons again!_

It was Mica and Magril, who Eve had taught everything she knew about the healing arts before she died of a heart attack a few days ago, who were taking care of the light wounds on Justin and Scar's legs. The two young wolves were whimpering as the two older females, who were using medicinal plants to do it, were taking care of the gashes on their legs.

"Just stay still, dears," Mica whispered softly. "You'll both be alright," she added.

"Your wounds aren't that bad," Magril said. "I'm sure we'll have your legs as good as new very soon," she added in a softer voice. "I think Candy and Sweets may have realized who you were, even if Sweets had never met you, and stopped before they hurt you too bad." She added that to help calm the two young wolves down even more.

Mica, Stinky's mate, and Magril, Fleet's little sister, had soft voices to begin with, but now they were speaking in even softer voices than they normally did. These softer voices were having a soothing affect on Justin and Scar, who were lying on their backs on moss that Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Gemma had gathered. If it were not for Shakey being alive still, Gemma would be an orphan again because the demonic forms of Kate and Scar had murdered her adoptive mothers, Reba and Janice, the former who had been Shakey's mate. Salty and Mooch were consoling their old friend Shakey and his adopted daughter Gemma, just as their old friend Humphrey was consoling Claws over what had happened to her children, the vegetarians, and what Scar had told them about mating with Kate.

Claws went away from Humphrey, whom no one noticed slip away, to go check on her wounded children. Her four older children had been watching over Justin and Scar the entire time.

Claws got on the ground, lying on her belly, wiping away tears, only to continue crying over what happened to Justin and Scar, who was much smaller than the rest his siblings. He was the runt of the littler, but no one insulted him over it. Gemma was his best friend because they were both runt wolves, not that it affected their health anyway.

"I'm sorry," Claws said to Justin and Scar, "I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help you…I would've died for you as long as it meant you weren't hurt…"


	23. Kate's Other Side

**Chapter 22**

**Kate's Other Side**

Humphrey was all alone in the same forest where several wolves had found Melissa dead—slaughtered, with her throat torn out, eyeballs plucked, and her entire reproductive track, including eggs, removed from her body, and missing. He was actually in the exact spot where they had found Melissa—her blood was still there. He could see and smell it.

Humphrey had snuck away from the Western Wolf Pack's Territory when Claws had moved away from him to talk to her two wounded children. He wanted to be alone for a little bit, to wrap his mind around what a demonic Scar had said about Kate:

"Oh, you don't remember when I haunted your nightmare?" Scar had asked in a loud, angry voice. "When I told you I fucked Kate—four times to be exact, and not to mention that she gave me a blowjob, too!"

Was that true? Humphrey was wondering as he walked, slowly, down the bloody trail. Had Scar and Kate really mated that many times? He knew now, after hearing that, and witnessing what those demons had done outside the new, temporary Alpha den, that the deceased had no control over themselves. The demons had possessed them, after bring the once deceased back to life, and not allowing them to have any control over what their bodies dead. The demons had brought them back to life first, so they were good wolves, and then they had possessed the undead—not zombie—wolves to do things they could not when they were just spirits.

There was a secondary reason Humphrey was here: he wanted to see Kate again, whether she was demon possessed or not. He would at least try to get through to the real Kate—the one who had been his mate before King murdered her. He knew from listening to "the Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave" that if a love one, specifically a mate, confronted a possessed wolf, that he or she could get through to his or her former mate. That could even, possibly, exercise the evil spirit or demon, and get the good, albeit undead wolf back. Of course, since the demons had brought them all back to life, and not as zombies, something wolves claimed a virus created, not black magic, the once deceased would function just like Humphrey or Claws did, and not die. Humphrey was hoping he could get through to Kate, and separate her from the demon, then get her away. If he wound up being killed by the demon, then so be it. He did not care if he managed to free Kate from the demon's control or not, then so be it. However, if he did manage to free Kate from it, then it would make, in Humphrey's mind, his death a little more worth it. He would rather be dead than know that Kate was dead or possessed by a demon, and be alive. He loved Kate more than he loved himself and would do anything to have her alive, and not possessed, again, even if it meant he would never get to see a non-possessed form of her again before he died.

* * *

An hour later, Humphrey sighed, and threw himself down on his haunches not far from an oak tree. He had all but given up trying to find Kate, whether it was in her demon form or in her real form or not—he did not care. He just wanted to see her and talk to the wolf whom he had known since they were puppies, and the wolf who he still considered his mate. In life or death, demon possessed or not, she was still Kate, and he would always love her even if she tore out his throat, severed his head, or bit his dick off. He did not care what she did to him—she would always be Kate to him, whether she was the loving wolf he had known for years or the evil wolf he had just encountered for the first time less than half an hour ago.

It was not raining, but it had been just before the demons had launched an all-out attack on the Western Wolf Pack's territory, killing eight wolves and wounding two. They were lucky there had not been more deaths, but all of the survivors there wished that there had not been any. Now that they were aware of whom—not what—had been killing their friends and relatives, they wished that, more than ever, none of this were happening. Terra was blaming herself for it happening, because she had been the one to tell the story about the "Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave" at that bonfire three days ago. She had talked about how demon possessed wolves had attacked Jasper Park 750,000 years ago, and had killed almost every wolf. It seemed that everything that had happened in the past few days was just like in that story, that everything from that horror story was happening again. The events of the past few days had proven that story true. Terra had said it was a true story and had actually happened 750,000 years ago. Now, it was happening again, in the present day.

Humphrey almost yelped when he heard a wolf howl—it was obviously one of the female demon wolves. He heard heavy footsteps coming in his direction. One of those demon wolves was so close that he could smell her seemingly rotting flesh.

She came into view, wearing a hood-like piece of black cloth over her head. Humphrey could not see any details of her face that told him who she was. That hood was covering everything but the tip of her muzzle. Humphrey was not exactly familiar with Kate's nose and muzzle despite the fact she had kissed him many times on the neck.

"D-Don't c-come any closer," Humphrey whimpered. Immediately, he threw himself to the ground, and then assumed a posture of submission, tucking his tail between his legs, laying his back and putting his paws on top of his head. Never in his life would have Humphrey imagined he would be in a posture of submission toward a demonic wolf, even to save his life.

The female demon spoke in a shockingly calm voice. "Get up, my dear." She did not seem to be angry, taunting or anything Humphrey would have expected from any of the demons. The voice was slightly familiar. "I'm not going to hurt you, at least not if you listen to me."

Humphrey listened and stood up, thinking it would be wise to listen to this demon, whoever she was. Her voice was not familiar, considering the evil inflection her voice had. He did not know who she was until she removed the cloth hood, throwing it on the ground. Humphrey gasped. It was Kate!

"Kate!" he yelped, almost with joy. He knew Kate would never hurt him, whether she was an undead demon or not. At least she was giving him an option.

"You seem surprised and scared," Kate said in just as calm of a voice. "There is no need to be scared around me, but I do understand why you're surprised. You are one lucky wolf to have encountered me, rather than one of the other wolves. They would've killed you on the spot, without giving you a choice..."

"But you killed Hutch, Logan and helped kill Melissa," Humphrey said. "I don't mean that in a bad way or to insult you, but Princess and Claws had picked your scent up at all the murders."

"I did not intend to or want to kill them," she said, her voice becoming more and more normal. That is, more and more like the real Kate, the one Humphrey knew. What was going on? Humphrey wondered. "I know you are going to ask why. We demons, all of us, can read your minds, but not as well as Geoff can. In the case of Logan, when I was riding him, I had so powerful of a…ahem…" She cleared her throat. "…orgasm that I couldn't control what my bodily fluids were made of." She explained how the demons had acidic bodily fluids, and could control the state of her bodily fluids. "I didn't mean to do that, but I ended his life so he wouldn't suffer any longer than he already had.

"As for Hutch," she continued, "King had instructed me to murder him, but that was the demon controlling me. I have been trying to fight the control it has on me as best I can ever since I returned to life, but I could not do it when I was supposed to kill Hutch, and the demon overpowered me. The only I reason I have cheated on you by mating with Logan, Hutch and even a demonic Scar was to try to suppress my urges. It had almost worked with Logan, but the demon controlling my spirit and my brain overpowered me when I my orgasm had caused me to lose my focus. But with Hutch, the demon had been starting to realize what I was doing, using mating to suppress it, and it had complete control when Hutch and I mated. The demon killed Hutch, not me. But it was a foolish idea to mate with another demon—it did nothing to suppress the demon controlling me. You don't believe me, do you, Humphrey?"

Humphrey blinked, shocked. "Yes, I do," he said, being honest. "It's just shocking that you've almost figured out a way to suppress the demon, and maybe even remove it from your body."

"Yes, but it has failed every time, my dear," Kate, the real Kate, said in a low voice. "I can only think of one thing that will work, for sure."

"What is that?" Her mate cocked his head.

"I want to mate with you," she said, "and get pregnant before the demon controls me. It has not let me get pregnant after I mated with Logan and Hutch because it overpowered me, and turned my fluids to acid when I orgasmed, therefore ruining any chance at me getting pregnant. But…if I can mate with you before it can overpower me again, I can get pregnant, and the new life in me will exercise the bitch—pardon my French, Humphrey—before it can overpower me again and use that hellish ability to…turn my fluids to acid and…melt your dick off. There, I said it." Humphrey squirmed uncomfortably, put his paws between his legs, and then yelped with fear. "Now let's do it fast, before that bitch can overpower me, and kill you! I've only had it surprised two minutes, and I can keep it surprised half an hour. It doesn't take that long to mate! Please, I beg you. I don't want to be possessed by this thing anymore!"

"Let's do it and get it over with as quickly as we possibly can," Humphrey said. "You do it," he added, lying on his back.

Kate approached him, and immediately climbed on top of him. She was not going to hesitate to mate with him—they only had twenty-seven minutes to do it before that bitch overpowered Kate again. Just as immediately as she had mounted Humphrey, she began riding him, hopping up and down on his dick as fast as she could. If there was anything, anything at all, she could do to make him reach his climax as quickly as possible, Kate was going to do it, and no matter how much riding her mate exhausted her. They would never have imagined that they would want to mate so quickly, but Humphrey and Kate's lives depended on it. If she did not get him to ejaculate in the next now twenty-six minutes, that demon would be in control of her again, and it would turn Kate's vaginal fluids to acid, which would turn Humphrey's dick to nothing.

Kate had forced Humphrey to lay flat on his back, and she had placed her paws on his chest, effectively holding him down. If they wanted him to reach his climax in less than twenty-five minutes—he normally did so in less than fifteen, usually ten to twelve minutes—she would have to be completely in control of Humphrey. She had her legs spread, off the sides of Humphrey, as the lips of her loose pussy went up and down on his dick. She was forcing the entire thing into her, an act that would cut a minute or two off the time that it would take him to reach his climax. She did not care that she could feel his scrotum bouncing against her tailhole as she bounced on his dick. There were more important things form them to worry about…like their lives! If she did not get this done in the next twenty-three minutes, he would lose his life and other things neither of them wanted to think about: she just wanted him to live and keep the organ that was she was hopping on.

As Kate hopped on him, she was moaning Humphrey's name, and he was moaning her name. Neither of them was shouting all sorts of vulgar phrases as she had when she mated with Scar, Hutch, and Logan. That had been the demon talking, even though she had been trying to control herself when she had mated with Hutch and Logan. It had been the demon who had given them blowjobs—and let them mate doggy style, but the real Kate had ridden them. It also had been the demon speaking the entire time, at least every time she said something vulgar. That was the reason she was not saying anything other than, "Oh! Humphrey, you're so big! I can hardly handle it!" That was about as crass—vulgar—she was going to get, so long as the demon was not in control of her.

"Ooooh yeah," Humphrey moaned. This felt so much better, letting Kate hop on his dick, or than to mate with her from behind. Although he did not have that much of a dirty mind, he let his mind slip into all sorts of tangents when he was in extreme pleasure. He was enjoying this more than when they had mated five years ago, and it was making him wish he'd let her ride him five years ago, rather than her letting him mate with her doggy style—the male behind the female.

As he moaned in pleasure, saying Kate's name, he was thinking about how this was the best sexual contact he had ever had with Kate before. It was better than when they had mated five years ago, doggy style, and when she had given him his first blowjob on the train five years earlier, before they had mated, when it was against pack law for them to have any form of sexual contact. Five years ago, it had been against pack law for an Alpha to marry a Beta or an Omega, but now that law had been abolished long ago and wolves were free to marry whoever they wished, regardless of rank in a pack.

To help with stimulating Humphrey to reach his climax faster, five minutes after she had first mounted him, Kate began rubbing her paws all over his chest. It made him moan even louder, and more often, than before. She also attempted to hop on his dick faster than before. She was hopping as fast as they would be able to handle it, without Humphrey getting soft on her. If he got soft and small now, they would never get him hard again in the eighteen minutes they had left before the demon took control of her again. She had been riding Humphrey for eight minutes straight now, and yet he had, at the least, another four minutes until he climaxed. She hoped it would be there, because it would give them an extra three minutes before their half hour was up.

They were both moaning loudly as this point, a minute later, and Humphrey was almost constantly crying Kate's name. Kate was also crying Humphrey's name, but not constantly like her mate was. If she could, she would ride him faster yet, but it was not physically possible for them to handle it. She was already bleeding over Humphrey, because of how many times she had forced her hips all the way down against his, which forced his dick all the way into her pussy. It was the entire organ, the knot excluded, that went inside her every time she did that.

"Come on, Humphrey," Kate began beginning in a moaning voice. "Come on! Come on, Humphrey! Cum on, Humphrey, just cum already! Cum already—your life depends on it because of that demon!"

It seemed as if her beginning, non-perverted words had an effect on him that that made him reach his climax. She had told him to "cum already" and that was what he did. Kate felt all warm on the inside, as he climaxed, causing them both to scream in pleasure. They did not notice the evil spirit leaving Kate's body as his semen flooded her womb, and leaked out of her loose pussy, until his climax had ended. They knew she would get pregnant, because Kate was in heat, which was a time when all it was guaranteed that a female wolf would get pregnant.

Kate, the real, living, and good Kate, almost swore on the fact she was now pregnant. She was also sure that the demon was no longer former, and got off Humphrey.

"Let's get out of here!" Kate screamed, noticing the demon. "Before she has a chance to…"

"Chance to what?!" the demon roared at Kate and Humphrey. "You aren't going anywhere until I possess you again, Kate, and you won't be anywhere, Humphrey, before I mutilate you and hang your corpse upside down from the trees! You'll never get away—I'll make sure at least one of you dies!"

"Run, Kate!" Humphrey screamed and shoved into away from him. He shoved her in such a way that it provoked Kate to ran, and she did not stop, even if she was begging him to join her. "Just run, Kate! You're pregnant—it is better if I die than you! JUST RUN!"

Kate and Humphrey both screamed as the demon tackled Humphrey, getting on top of him in the same position that Kate had ridden him. She began ridding him herself, and worked her demon powers quickly. Kate knew why Humphrey was screaming and forced herself to look away. That demon had used her powers to force herself to an orgasm immediately, and it was acid. Humphrey screamed as this demon's fluids melted his flesh down to nothing but gore.

The real Kate did not look back once as she heard her mate, who had given his life for her, screaming as his dick turned to blood. The last thing Kate remembered hearing as one final scream before she heard flesh tearing, and then gulping. She knew that bitch tore her love's throat out and then swallowed the whole thing in one gulp…


	24. Seduced by a Demon

**Chapter 23**

**Seduced by a Demon**

Fleet was the mate of Claudette, who was a wolf from the Western Wolf Pack. Fleet and his little sister Magril had come to the Western Wolf Pack's Territory to get away from their abusive father Nars soon as they'd become adolescents. Just because they'd done poorly in The Great Wolf Games as puppies in the past, he'd been abusive toward his children, even his mate to the point of her dying from being beaten too much, and overworked them both when it came to training for The Great Wolf Games.

Nars had been against his son falling in love with a Western Pack Wolf from the start, which was another reason Fleet and Magril had left the Northern Wolf Pack's Territory. Their father had should he should control every aspect their lives right down to who they married. Fleet had fallen in love with Claudette, the daughter of the previous pack leaders Kate and Humphrey, as a pup because of The Great Wolf Games. He'd wanted to marry her when he reached his adolescent years, but knew Nars wouldn't have allowed it, so he and Magril just left their father's den in the middle of the night to become Western Pack wolves. After being allowed to live in the Western Pack Wolves' territory by Kate and Humphrey, the first thing he did was propose to Claudette. Magril, however, hadn't found her true love until after Princess had arrived in Jasper, when she met a wolf called Liam, who was a Southern Pack Wolf just like Mica, Stinky's mate, was.

Claudette, Fleet, Magril, and Liam all lived in the same den together ever since the rogues invaded Jasper a year ago, three times. The first time, they'd almost killed Magril and her then new mate Liam, but Princess and Fleet's actions prevented that from happening. The second invasion involved thirty rogues, led by a former Eastern Pack female called MaKayla, who was killed by Princess for what she ordered done to Nars and Ed, one of Fleet and Magril's oldest friends from their puppy days in the Northern Wolf Pack's Territory. She'd given them an option to avoid being slaughtered by the rogues—becoming slaves in Banff—but they'd turned that off down when Nars told her to shove it. They were torn to pieces by the rogues as a result, per MaKayla's orders. The other twenty-nine rogues were slaughtered by the united Eastern and Western Pack Wolves, but not without a third causality—Sweets, an Omega wolf and the oldest friend of a now deceased, murdered Omega wolf called Candy.

Not that Claudette and Fleet were paying any attention, unlike Liam, but they heard Magril moaning as she touched herself in plain view of her brother and sister-in-law. She was touching, with her legs spread wide, herself for her mate Liam, who she was trying to get horny so she could give him his first blowjob. The only sexual contact they'd had was when he got Magril pregnant about a month ago. Magril had never masturbated for Liam before, nor had she sucked his dick or had her pussy licked by him before. As she touched and fingered herself, Magril was wondering about what Liam's dick, and more important, his semen, would taste like. She'd never asked other female wolves who'd already given blowjobs, such as Princess, Claudette, and Mica, about the taste because she wanted to find out for herself. That was why she'd told those same females, who'd given blowjobs and tasted semen, to not tell her what it tasted like.

Magril had masturbated for Liam until he had an orgasm all over her hand before she noticed how big his dick was. _Big enough for sucking_, she thought as she trotted over to her mate. She was satisfied with the length, eleven inches since he was an Alpha, so she got down on her belly, stuck her head between his legs, and then put his dick in her mouth. They were both in a position that allowed Magril the freedom to bob her head up and down at any speed she wanted. She was bobbing her not quite pure white head at a medium speed—not too fast but not too slow, either.

Fleet didn't know what was on Claudette's mind, but he didn't want to stick around to see his little sister brother his mate.

"Do you want to go do the same to me somewhere else?" Fleet asked, knowing that Claudette loved sucking his dick, so he knew she wouldn't be offended by such a question.

"Not tonight," Claudette said, much to his disappoint, since he was hard, too. She knew Fleet was in a mood to get his dick sucked, but she wasn't in a mood to suck his dick or swallow his fluids tonight, for some odd reason. "I'm not in the mood, and I don't know why. Maybe you can go should go yourself somewhere? I won't mind if you let someone else blow you—I'm your mate, but I'm an understanding one. I won't say you're cheating on me since I said you could, now go have some fun tonight Fleet." That made Claudette wonder what she was thinking. Why had she told her mate to let another female suck his dick and that she wouldn't mind? Maybe it was because of all those fermented berries she'd eaten for the fermented berry contest that she won ten minutes ago. She was completely wasted, and probably not thinking in her right mind anyway.

* * *

Fleet was wandering through a forest not too far from the den he shared with his mate, sister, and brother-in-law, since it was two days from Halloween, and females were often in the woods, being chased by their boyfriends, whom they would blow or mate with if they were caught. Fleet was hoping, since Claudette had said he could, that one of those females would happen upon him and be so wasted on fermented berries like Claudette was that they'd suck him off thinking he was their mate or boyfriend. Maybe even a lone female who was willing to suck on the first dick she finds just to get a taste of some male's salty bodily fluids. Fleet had no idea why he was thinking these thoughts, or why he was so willing to be blown by another female who wasn't Claudette. Maybe because he'd had too many fermented berries like she had and wasn't thinking straight.

Fleet's ears stuck up when he thought he heard a wolf yipping—a female wolf. Wolves only yipped when they were scared or excited, and this female sounded excited about something. Her yipping continued as the sound came closer to him until—

—Fleet felt something crash into him that stunned him briefly, and then he realized there was a female wolf on top of him when his vision returned. She appeared to be just as stunned, trying to recuperate her senses. When she did, the female gasped, realizing that she was in an awkward position on top of Fleet.

"I'm so sorry," the female said as she got off him, allowing him to set up. Just like Fleet, she was wasted on fermented berries. Suddenly, she was content, and staring at Fleet as if she loved him. She was getting awkwardly close to him, and that made him uncomfortable.

"Uhm…" Fleet wasn't sure how to react to her sudden advance.

"You've got a nice, big dick on you," she said suddenly, as she began stroking him between his legs, causing him to yelp.

"Don't!" he yelped, but she ignored him, and continued stroking him to get him bigger. "I'm m-married."

"I heard your mate say she doesn't care if you get blown by another female," the drunken female wolf said, "so lie down on your back…" She pushed with her paws until he was on the ground. Before he could get up, she was setting on his chest, and her head was between his legs.

Fleet gasped when he felt her put his dick in her mouth, her tongue wrap around it, and then her head bobbing up and down repetitively, slowly. She was drooling, a lot of saliva, which effectively got his crotch wet. He remembered what Claudette had said to him, as this female sucked him off, about how she didn't care if he let another female do this to him since she wasn't in the mood. Now that he remembered that, Fleet relaxed and decided to let the female have complete control of him.

She seemed to sense that, and got off his chest, then walked over so she could lie down on her belly and blow him. Once in a comfortable position, she went back to sucking his dick. Fleet couldn't stop moaning as her head went up and down slowly. He'd only gotten one other blowjob in his life, from Claudette, and it pained him to think about how this one was so much better than the one his own mated had given him. Not only was her tongue wrapped around his dick, she was swirling it around it, coating it with his saliva just as he'd coat her mouth with other fluids soon, if she kept the swirling movements of her tongue up. This female was bigger than he was, obviously from the generation of wolves such as Humphrey and Claws, so he had to spread his legs so she could be comfortable with her head between them.

"Ooh…" Fleet moaned, causing the female whose name he didn't know to smile. That thought provoked him to ask, "Ooh…ahh…what is…oooh, yeah…your n-name?"

She stopped bobbing her head just long enough to tell him her name. "Alexandra," she said, then put his dick in her mouth for a third time, hoping to finish blowing him and get a mouthful of his semen before he asked her another question like that.

Fleet looked down at the beautiful female who was at least a year or two old older than he was. She had the shiniest coat of brown fur he'd ever seen on a female. The light from the moon seemed to make it shine even more, he thought. She had a big mouth, which was a good thing considering the situation, a bushy tail with dark brown stripes on it, which went along her back, and, yes he was looking at it, a big butt, even for a female wolf. It was bigger than Claudette's was, but that was probably because this wolf was much older than she was.

Alexandra had the brightest amber-colored eyes he'd ever seen in a wolf's head. When he looked into them, Fleet thought they glowed brightly, in an amber color, briefly, and then turned bright red before returning to their normal color. Now, was she continued swirling her tongue around his dick, Fleet seemed to forget everything. She began deep throating his dick. They both felt it poking her throat as she look the whole thing in as she bobbed her big head up and down on his. Fleet wasn't questioning who this wolf was, why she was blowing him, why her eyes had glowed two different colors, or anything. He didn't remember his mate, Claudette, now, so he was even more accepting of the blowjob Alexandra was giving him. He didn't realize it, but when her eyes had glowed amber than red, she'd made him forgotten everything. He didn't know who or what this wolf really was. All Fleet cared about was that he was getting his dick sucked, and she was great at that, as he waited for that moment when he would reach his climax, and she could get a taste of his semen. He hoped that Alexandra didn't hate things that had a salty taste and a consistency similar to maple syrup, according to Claudette and Magril.

"Oooh…yeahhhhhh," Fleet moaned because of how it felt to have Alexandra's rough tongue wrapped around and swirling around his eleven inches, which she was forcing four inches of down her down her throat, and five inches of was inside the safety of her tongue. She was drooling out of her muzzle, as it went up and down along the length of his dick, and all over the sensitive organ, too.

"Yeahhhhh…suck my dick!" Fleet told her as he placed his paw behind her head, pushing it up and down. Alexandra didn't mind any—his action actually made it easier for her to deep throat him, and it was easy for her to begin with since she had a lot of experience in doing so. Fleet could tell, based on how much more he was enjoying this compared to the only blowjob Claudette had given him. Now, because of what he'd said to her two minutes ago, she was sucking, literally, on his dick and her tongue.

For Fleet, it felt like his dick was in a suction device, the way she was sucking on it and her tongue. Alexandra's actions were making him breathing heavily, and that meant his climax was minutes away. Claudette had never gotten him this close to his climax before, he thought, and she probably never would.

"Oh, yeah, Alexandra," he moaned. "Oh, please keep swallowing my d…" He cried in pleasure because she crammed his dick in her throat before he could finish his sentence. It was always said, among Alphas, that the females who could fit four inches of an eleven-inch dick gave the best blowjobs, and Alexandra was clearly one of those females, Fleet thought. Claudette wasn't. She never deep throated, but just given him a normal blowjob instead. Then again, she had swallowed his semen the one time she did give him one. Claudette wasn't the kind of female wolf who spit, unlike Reba and Janice, the vegetarians. Because of their vegetarian instincts, the salty taste of semen made them spit it out the moment they tasted it. Well, that used to be the case with both of them, but Janice had gotten over it with practice by given Shakey numerous blowjobs to get used to how salty it was. Of course, to be exact, Shakey's had become sweeter ever since he became a vegetarian like his mate and her best friend, because of all the berries and other plant-based foods he ate. Other wolves' semen was salty because of all the meat they ate, rather than the berries, plants, and roots Shakey ate on a daily basis.

_Oh,_ Alexandra thought excitedly, _I know that sound…_ Fleet had just let out a grunt of pleasure, and then buckled his hips. She knew he was about climax, so she went back to giving him a normal blowjob just so she could get a mouthful of his fluids. After all this effort, the last thing Alexandra wanted to do was be unable to taste the semen after what she did to make him ejaculate in her mouth.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," Fleet began moaning, "…yeah…yeah…yeah," he said between breaths, and then blew his salty load in Alexandra's mouth. As a result, her eyes grew wide because of how much better it tasted than she'd expected, and better than any semen that she'd tasted before.

After Alexandra had swallowed it all, and licked the remnants off Fleet's dick, she looked at him, her lips coated with his semen, still. "Now, you have to do something for me," she said, "since I sucked your dick and swallowed your cum."

Fleet stood up after moaning. "Anything. I'll do anything." Fleet didn't react when the female he'd thought was called Alexandra shape shifted before his eyes into Queen, the former Alpha female of Banff, and the mate of King. The only thing that was the same about her was the white coating on her lips.

"Kill Garth," Queen said. Fleet was not shocked at all. "Bring me back his head and be quick about it so you don't get caught. Lilly isn't at their home now, so you won't be caught if you hurry. No one else lives there." Queen turned into her demon form as Fleet left, and he saw her true form.

* * *

Fleet returned to where Queen had given him a blowjob fifteen minutes later, his face, and front paws soaked in blood. He stood before Queen, in her demonic form, as she licked the blood off Fleet until there was none left on his head or paws. The semen on her lips was gone, now replaced with the blood she'd licked off his face and paws.

"Tell me," Queen said, "how brutally did you kill him?"

Fleet began describing in detail what he did. First, he'd seemed like he wanted to talk to Garth, then when the big Alpha had turned his back on Fleet, he bit Garth's tail off, and then broke his back by jumping on his back. Then he made Garth suffer by taking big chunks of flesh out of his back, face, and sides until the bones showed through. Then, as Garth had been dying, Fleet plucked his eyeballs out—he was spitting them out now. He'd brought Garth's eyeballs back as one of two trophies for Queen to prove he'd done it. The other was Garth's severed head, feet and his entrails. To kill Garth, he'd mutilated him. Somehow, Fleet had managed to carry the entrails, severed head, and feet back without encountering a single wolf.

"You did better than I'd expected," Queen said when he was done explaining. "But you've served me good enough and out lived your welcome…"

"Excuse me?" Fleet gasped.

The last thing Fleet saw was Queen's oversized, demonic fangs coming toward him. Queen killed him by tearing the hide off his face, pulling his eyeballs out of his head with the hide. She enjoyed the sight of his vein-covered skin that had been hidden by Fleet's hide and fur as his body fell to the ground, his jaws stuck in a gasp.

"Two down, so many more to go," Queen muttered, referring to the members of Kate and Humphrey's family who hadn't been killed yet. She was going to devise plans to kill them on her way back to Tony's old den in the Eastern Wolf Pack's Territory, after gathering all the remains Fleet had brought back to her.


	25. Kate!

**Chapter 24**

**Kate?!**

"What are we going to do now?!" Claudette wailed. "Fleet and Garth are dead—" Garth's mutilated body had been found by Lilly when she returned home to their field, and Claudette found Fleet's dead body in their den. "And now our dad is missing!" She was sitting next to Runt and Stinky, her brothers, and Magril, as the two girls were comforted by the two boys. Claudette had lost her mate and Magril had lost her brother, something that Claudette felt response for because she'd told Fleet to go get a blowjob form someone else because she'd been wasted on fermented berries. "Oh, it's all my fault! I told Fleet to go out and have some fun last night!"

"It's not your fault," Princess said. "Lilly, Claudette, did either of you smell anyone there that could've been responsible?"

"I-I," Lilly stammered. "I smelled Fleet's scent all over Garth's body and the clearing in the field where we lived. D-Does this mean Fleet killed Garth…or what?"

Princess was shocked. "What about Fleet?"

"He…I found him dead in our den, his throat slashed, and his heart ripped out," Claudette cried. "I-I don't think Fleet did it…whoever killed them made it seem like he killed Garth after killing Fleet."

"Then why isn't there the scent of another wolf on Garth's body with Fleet's scent?" Stinky asked quietly. "Someone must've convinced Fleet to kill Garth…I know, I sound crazy, but looked how many fermented berries he and Claudette ate last night. They were wasted, and someone could've easily convinced Fleet."

"But who would want to kill Garth?" Mica asked.

Claws came running into the cave in that moment before anyone could answer Mica. "Someone has just arrived that will answer all your questions," she said, gasping for breath after running a good distance to get here from the border of Jasper where she'd been on watch. "And she'll bring up so many more questions…I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her."

"Who?" Princess asked.

"Just follow me outside." Then Claws dashed out side, everyone else in the den following her.

The group stopped in their tracks when they saw a wolf with brown fur standing by Candu and a few other Betas. It was…

"Kate?!" Magril yelped with more shock than joy in her voice. "But…you died last year…King killed you. They…they found your body."

"Let me explain," Kate said as her children surrounded her, crying tears of joy. "I am alive because of the demons that possessed all the dead wolves you saw at the old Alpha den when they killed Reba and Janice. We were dead but the demons brought us back to life and controlled all our minds. But I managed to control the demon that had possessed me for long enough time to exercise it by mating with Humphrey and getting pregnant, but—"

"Where is our dad?" Claudette asked in a whimper, as she ran her nose through the fur on her mother's breast, as if to determine if Kate was real or not.

"I hate to say this," Kate began slowly, "but the demon killed him…" Everyone who was present gasped. "He died so I could get away…I would be dead if it wasn't for your father," she added, looking down at Runt, Claudette, and Stinky as they cried. They were now at their feet. They were being consoled by Princess, Mica, and Magril, who were in tears, too. Their father in law, their mates' father, was dead.

"What about Fleet and Garth…?" Lilly began but her voice cracked.

"That is Queen's doing," Kate snarled. "I heard her ordering Fleet to kill Garth after she pleasured him, and then he did it when you were away, Lilly."

"What do we do now?" Mica asked, helping Stinky up from the ground.

"Is there anything we can do?" Claws asked bitterly.

"Yes, there is." Kate nodded. "But you won't like it Claws."

"What is it?" The orange Beta wolf asked, cocking her head to the right.

"We'll have to go into hiding until Halloween Night is over," she said, and Claws barked with disagreement. She'd rather fight than hide while the demons had a run of her home. "Tomorrow is Halloween day and we must hide in the Saw-Toothed Cave for the entire night—the entire pack must—because the demons cannot enter the Saw-Toothed Cave. We'll be safe there until morning. The demons will go away and anyone who is possessed by them will die."

"W-Will you die?" Runt stammered.

"No, my son," Kate replied, wrapping her tail around her youngest and smallest child after walking over to him. "I will not die—I'm not possessed by the demon anymore thanks to your father's sacrifice."

"Where is Humphrey's body?" Princess asked.

"In the same forest where they killed Melissa," she said. "But we must get ready for tomorrow. Hopefully we can go without losing any more lives by tomorrow…"

* * *

**Author's note:** Just three more chapters and this story is complete. I'm going to try to get it done today.


	26. Betas Have no Luck!

**Chapter 25**

**"Betas have no luck!"**

In was the night before Halloween day and Claws was upset about what a now alive Kate had said they would have to tomorrow evening. The entire pack would have to hide in the Saw-Toothed Cave for the entire night and the demons would be gone in the morning, and unable to enter the cave to kill anyone. Claws didn't want to hide in a cave like some coward—she wasn't a coward, damn it. She wanted to fight these demons after all the lives they'd taken: Logan, Hutch, Melissa, Humphrey, Fleet, and Garth, in that order.

As Claws ranted, screamed, and cursed and condemned the demon wolves, Dahlia, Kara, Christina, Jordon, Justin, and Scar, her six children, looked on with wide eyes. They'd never seen their mother act like this before, nor had they heard her use fowl language around them before. Of course, they were adolescent wolves, so they were no strangers to hearing and saying such words, but they'd never known that their mother cursed like this. They'd heard her say "hell" in a profane way, but they'd never heard her say what she was saying now—

"This is bullshit!" Claws roared. "Why the fuck does Kate, who _was one of those fuckin' demons_," she implied harshly, "think we should just wait it out in some 750,000 year old cave for an entire night so the demons can't get us?! They've murdered nine of our friends and Kate expects us to run into some damn cave, bury our heads in the fuckin' sand, and put our asses up in the air like we're FUCKIN' OSTRICHES!" she roared. "She's been dead for a year and was a demon for 4 or 5 days before coming back to life! Kate doesn't know what the hell we've been through because of her and those other fucking demons! She killed Logan and Hutch, and got Humphrey killed by that demon bitch that'd possessed her! What does she know?!"

Dahlia, the oldest of Claws's six adolescent children, carefully approached their mother in a posture of submission. She was afraid of her mother, not sure what to expect as to how she'd react to anyone getting closer to her, even her own children.

"Mother," Dahlia cried, "if we try to fight those demons…we'll die. We already lost out father…we don't want to lose you, too. We don't want to be orphans…please don't fight the demons tomorrow…"

"Think about your family, mother," Kara, the second oldest, said. "We'll be all that's left if you die and some of us aren't old enough to fend for ourselves yet. Dahlia and I can't care for Christina, Jordon, Justin, and Scar by ourselves…we need you for their sake. Please, we beg you. Don't do anything tomorrow that will get you killed…"

_These kids seem to say the smartest things,_ Claws thought, _and the most touching of things, too…_ She was actually in tears over what her two oldest daughters were saying. She'd never had anyone care for her as much as Dahlia and Kara did in this moment. And she realized how right her daughters were. If she died, they could take care of themselves, but their little sister and their three little brothers couldn't, and they weren't smart or mature enough to care for their own siblings. And they were advanced for their ages. Some said that no one was smarter and more mature than Dahlia and Kara, out of their entire generation.

Claws said down on the ground, finally relaxed, and told her children the lie down on either side of her. When they did, she laid her head down on the ground, and whispered, "I won't do anything that will get me killed. I promise you all…for your sake, I won't."

* * *

After her fatherless litter of six puppies was sound asleep an hour later, Claws began remember her earliest memories, which were the day she was born. She may have been blind and deaf, but she remembered that moment because of her parents' stories about it.

Her late father's name was Henry and her late mother's name was Charlotte. Just like their names, they'd been formal wolves. If they were alive to see what kind of informal, and vulgar, wolf their only surviving daughter, Claws had turned into, they would have a heart attack on the spot. They'd never been supportive of the use of profanities, unlike their daughter. Claws was the only surviving member of her siblings because of an accident involving caribou, in addition to the famine that plagued the Eastern Wolf Pack's territory years ago. Two of her siblings, one brother and one sister, were trampled to death by caribou, and the other five died because of the famine in two ways. The obvious reason is three of them starved to death, while the less obvious reason is two of them died of disease spread by all the corpses of dead wolves. There had been so many wolves killed by starvation, disease, and even by other wolves when they'd fought over food. She'd seen quite a few wolves die this way, and she and Scar had been the causes of such deaths over the years. It was a kill or be killed situation. Either they killed for their food or they would be killed over their food by someone else.

Claws's parents didn't die because of old age. Nor did Scar's parents. They were all murdered by other Eastern Pack Wolves over a piece of caribou and some bones. The murders had been brutal and they didn't just take pieces of flesh out but also bones, eyeballs, and internal organs. Claws and Scar, and their few siblings had been alive at the time, but were now dead, had witnessed the slaughter of Claws's parents. Something that pissed Claws off now was that the wolves who slaughtered her parents were relatives of Tony—she hated Tony with passion after declaring a war on the Western Wolf Pack that almost cost Kate her life. Claws laughed when she remembered how those same wolves died of disease, starvation, or murder within a month's time after they killed her parents.

_The bastards deserved it,_ she thought bitterly. _They orphaned me when I wasn't even adolescent yet! I'm just as glad that Tony passed away!_

Claws had thought being orphaned would be the end of her troubles, after Scar's family took her in so she wouldn't have to learn how to fend for herself at such a young age. Scar's father, in particular, had been instrumental in training Claws to hunt, use her muscles, how to fight off stronger wolves like the ones who killed her parents, and evade other attacks. It had proved useful two days after that when Scar's family and Claws went on a small hunt for animals such as possums, raccoons, stoats, and weasels that took little effort for wolves to catch. That was not the case with other animals—those four animals were difficult for anything but wolves to catch.

In a fight over five stoats and three weasels that Claws had killed, a wolf who was a year older than she was attacked her, and they had fought over the eight dead rodents until Claws tore out the attack male wolf's throat. During the fight, she'd taken an eyeball, an ear, a tail, and five chunks of flesh from the wolf's body before she killed him by tearing out his throat. She'd had the advantage the entire fight but hadn't had a chance to kill him until he'd fallen to the ground due to weakness from blood loss. Remarkably, no one had died or been wounded of the wolves in her hunting team, but all five of the attackers had been killed brutally for trying to steal their catches. The news of this spread quickly and no one ever attempted ruining the family's hunts in the future.

Scar's father died the day Claws and Scar became adolescents when they went on a hunt, and brought down a young caribou that had been a runt. Another good-sized family of wolves witnessed this. They had been jealous of such a lucky catch and attacked them just to steal the caribou calf from them. In the end, two of the adolescent wolves in the family were killed by Claws and Scar but Scar's father died from a slashed throat because of one of the adults, who had been blinded in one eye and almost blinded in the other by Scar's mother.

Scar's father hadn't died immediately, which had at least allowed him to die surrounded by Claws and his family. They'd buried him in the soil outside their den and had howled mournfully for him for about an hour straight without stopping. Scar's mother would unfortunately share the same fate as her mate two months later. Some said it was cold-blooded murdered—that is, someone killed her for no reason at all. No one had witnessed her murder, but when Claws and her family had considered how little of her body had been left and how bad of a condition that had been left in, they knew someone had been deliberately cruel and showed no emotion when whoever had killed them. She'd been decapitated by other wolves, sliced open from one side of her hip to the other, her entrails pulled out. Her skull had been cracked open and her brains spilled out of the crack in the bone.

Claws and Scar had both recognized the scent of the two wolves who did this, and they found them alone at separate times in the next few days. They slaughtered the male who killed Scar's mother even more brutally than he'd slaughtered Scar's mother, and the female who killed Scar's mother met an even worse fate than the male. There hadn't been an organ left in her body, not even her reproductive organs, eggs, heart, or her brain, when Claws and Scar were done with her. They'd gutted the male of all his digestive and reproductive organs, including one that had really hurt, and she didn't really need to think about. It hurt Claws down low to think about it and she wasn't a male!

Dahlia interrupted her mother's thoughts without realizing it. Claws shook her head to clear her head of those thoughts, and then looked down at her oldest daughter to listen to her talk.

"I heard there's a pre-Halloween Party tonight if you want to go, mother," Dahlia was saying. Claws hadn't noticed her children wake up.

"But I'm not even painted up like that parent anymore," Claws protested.

"It's not a costume Halloween Party this time," Kara said. "It's mostly the adults and the adolescent wolves going to get wasted on fermented berries. I'm sure you'll enjoy that," she added.

"Yes, yes," Claws said. "I'll go with you. I need to do something to relieve my stress anyway."

* * *

Claws and her litter of six children arrived at the clearing where the pre-Halloween celebration was taking place in the woods, despite the paranoia among the pack about the demons. It was midday, and their minds were half-concerned about the demons, while the other half of their mind was focused on having fun and eating so many fermented berries that they passed out.

Claws saw Kate was there, and how sad the former Alpha female seemed about Humphrey's death, as well as all the other deaths caused by the demons, including herself. She seemed sad as she snarfed down fermented berries as part of a contest to see who could eat the most before losing his or her appetite. Usually, snarf meant to eat or drink something noisily and with enjoyment, but Kate hadn't been at first until she got a pep talk form her children to let herself go on this night, and mourn their father tomorrow. They were also sad about their father's death, but as cruel as it may seem, but they weren't letting that ruin their plan to have fun on this night, and they hadn't wanted it to ruin their mother's first fun in over a year since her death.

The females taking part in the fermented berry-eating contest were all non-pregnant or very early stage pregnant females. Females such as Mica and Magril who were far along in their pregnancies weren't allowed to take part in the contest because fermented berries were alcoholic and too much alcohol was a bad thing for unborn puppies. Mica was pregnant for a second time, after her first pregnancy with Stinky had resulted in just three puppies and they had all been stillborn. That night, Mica had cried herself miserably. She and Stinky mated a second time outside the park rangers' station when the two humans had been away, and she had ridden him rather than letting Stinky mount her. She'd wanted to "do something different," in her words, "than the last time we mated."

After the round of the fermented berry-eating content she was watching ended, with Kate being the winner, Claws joined in the next round. As soon as the "judge" gave the wolves his signal to go Claws was frenzying and berry juice flew in all directions, all over the wolves next to her, as well as herself and the ground in front of her. She was eating so many fermented berries per second that many of the wolves just gave up and walked away from the stone slab where the contest was being held. In the end, all but Claws and Stinky had left, but in the end, Claws was declared the winner of this round. Claws was so wasted because of all the fermented berries she ate that she walked away from the stone slab without even noticing all the wolves congratulating her for winning. She shambled away from the slab like a zombie, stood up on her hind legs, and then fell flat on her back near a crowd of wolves. The strongest adults moved Claws to a bed of moss to recovery from her drunkenness like a few other wolves, Princess, Runt, and Stinky included, already were.

Three minutes later, as another round of the fermented-berry eating contest was going on, everything stopped when the wolves heard someone screaming, "DEMONS! RUN!"

It was Mica and Dahlia running away from all of the demons the Jasper wolves knew of. The word "demons" caused Claws to wake up and seemingly sober up quickly. She saw her daughter in danger and ran to help her get away from the two demons chasing her daughter and good friend. Stinky was running with her, carefully because they were still wasted, even if they didn't feel like it because of the feeling of pure terror they had now, toward the demonic forms of Scar and Candy.

"There she is!" Candy roared at Scar. "Claws!"

"Good to see her again!" Scar laughed evilly. "She's who I was here to look for, not these two! Let's get her!"

"Run, Claws!" Stinky screamed, turning around with the orange Beta suddenly.

Before they could get too far, Scar was on Claws, biting into her leg with his massive fangs. He applied so much pressure with his bite that all of the wolves heard a loud *crack* followed by a scream so agonizing that it chilled all the other living wolves to the bones. Claws was screaming because her leg had been broken by Scar, who had now let go of her leg.

Scar towered over his old mate, staring down at her with burning eyes.

"If you're going to kill me, JUST FUCKING DO IT!" Claws roared. "You already broke my fucking leg!"

"I didn't want to kill you yet," Scar said calmly. Just that a demon could speak calmly scared everyone. "I wanted to make you suffer before you die!" And then he dug his massive claws through Claws's breast. This action caused blood to spray everywhere and her to scream more than ever. Scar's claws had sliced all the way down to her bone and there was so much blood that it made many wolves uncomfortable.

Claws didn't believe Scar. She knew he was going to kill her so she closed her amber eyes and just waited for the attack that didn't happen. She re-opened her eyes and Scar was gone, as were the other demons.

"Mommy!" Claws heard Dahlia screaming. "Someone help our mommy!" Dahlia was an adolescent so she knew not to use words such as "mommy" but she was so scared now that she didn't know any different now.

Claudette, Mica, Magril, and a few other females were all around Claws in a few seconds now that things had calmed down. That is, the demons were gone. Claudette, the heaviest of the females who were present, was applying pressure to the gashes in Claws's breast. It was causing even more pain and Claws to scream more, but she tried clenching her fangs together. She knew that applying pressure was the best way to stop bleeding, as much as it hurt. Claws would rather being a hellish pain than bleeding out.

"Ah…FUCK!" Claws screamed. "Fuck this hurts!" She was crying because of how bad the pain was. "Don't stop unless you want me to bleed out!" she snapped when Claudette stopped applying pressure. "I don't want to die! Just stop the bleeding." She groaned, "We Beta wolves have no…ow…luck…" Then she passed out because of the pain and the blood loss.


	27. The Saw-Toothed Cave

**Chapter 26**

**The Saw-Toothed Cave**

"Mother's dead, isn't she?" Justin, the second youngest of Claws's litter, asked when he saw how his mother wasn't moving.

"No," Claudette said in a low voice. "She passed out from the pain. And I don't think we can blame her. Scar dug into her ribcage, not just the flesh. Not to mention, he broke her leg, too."

Although it was not night yet, the events that took place twenty minutes ago had given them enough reason to move to the Saw-Toothed Cave now. They weren't going to take any more chances and have someone else get hurt like Claws just was or killed like Humphrey, Fleet, and Garth had been.

Claws was unconscious, as Claudette had pointed out, and lying down on a bed of the softest mosses the wolves had been able to gather in less than twenty minutes. She would be cold if it wasn't for all the of the larger, or pregnant, female wolves gathered around her, including Claudette, Mica, Magril, Kate, Lilly, and her three daughters Dahlia, Kara, and Christina. Before moving her to the Saw-Toothed Cave, where they hoped the demons wouldn't be able to enter, Claudette, Mica, and Magril had managed to stop her bleeding entirely. Claws had been stabilized but not much could be done about the pain. The pain would go away in a few hours, a period of time that Claws would probably be unconscious for the entirety of. There was blood all over her breast and her broken leg, but it was old blood. She wasn't bleeding, nor would she bleed again as long as she was careful and everyone else was careful with her. If the park rangers could be found later, they would carefully help Claws to the rangers' station. The humans would be able to do more to help the wounds to her breast and leg better than even Eve would've been able to, if she weren't dead now. She'd passed away due to old age a few days ago.

"Good," Christina, the second oldest, said with relief. All six of the litter breathed heavy sighs of relief, but they still were worried about their mother. She was not bleeding, but that didn't mean she wasn't in a bad way.

They couldn't leave this cave tonight because of the demon wolves. Hopefully what Kate, once possessed by a demon herself, but not free of it, and alive once more because of that demon, said was correct. That the demons would go away when this night was over. And hopefully Claws would make it through the night so they could take her to the park rangers' station to recovery properly.

There was just enough food—caribou meat and non-fermented berries—brought into this den by all the wolves to last them just the last two hours of daylight left and the entire night, which they would be asleep for most of. And hopefully safe, if Kate's advice was correct. Her advice was comforting, so all the Eastern and Western Pack Wolves were more worried about Claws, who was breathing shallowly in her unconscious state, than they were worried about the demons getting in the cave. Kate was constantly assuring them that they would be safe here, regardless of the fact that it was where the demons had come from originally. They weren't any left in the cave now and they couldn't get back in until the night was over, when they would be forced back into the Saw-Toothed Cave, and unable to harm the living again. The demons would be dormant, for lack of a better term, once they were re-trapped in this cave…hopefully forever.

"So once this night is over, will we ever see these demons again?" Princess asked Kate. "We've never seen them before, so why now?"

"We won't if…" Kate's voice trailed off.

"If what?" Runt asked bitterly. His mother didn't care, thinking that her son had every right to be angry with him right now.

"…if no one else ever enters this cave again," she finished. "Someone must've entered the Saw-Toothed Cave, an act with can disturb and re-awaken these demons just with living wolves being this cave. Does anyone know if someone entered this cave in the past week?" Kate asked loudly, addressing everyone.

_Oh, shit,_ Princess thought. She remembered what she, Runt, and their three children had done a week ago at this exact time.

Kate sensed something was bothering Princess and asked, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yes, there is," Princess said, her voice shaking. "Runt, Terra, Danny, Sam, and I…we explored this cave about a week ago after we'd discovered it. If we had known it would result in this, we never would've even looked in its direction. We'd never heard of this cave's legend until Terra learned it from an Eastern Pack Wolf, but we hadn't known how true it was until the attack that Reba and Janice sacrificed themselves during for Humphrey and Claws. I'm sorry," she continued. "It's our fault all of this is happening…it's our fault that Logan, Hutch, Melissa, Candy, Humphrey, Fleet, Garth, Reba, and Janice died. And it is out fault that Claws is in the state she is now. We never should've entered this damned cave!" She screamed, and then almost fainted over how guilty she felt. Runt and a few other adults steadied her, and then helped her to the ground slowly.

"You listen to me," someone said in a serious, harsh voice. It was Lilly, much to the shock of everyone else. "It is not your fault, Princess, nor is it Runt's fault. It is not your children's fault, either. No one is to blame for all this. You said it yourself, Princess. Did any of you five know about the Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave when you explored it a week ago? No—you did not," she added in a harsher voice. "_No one_ is to blame for all those deaths and injuries. You can't blame yourselves for this happening when everyone, you five included, had been ignorant of the whole situation and the legend of this cave. Garth is dead, yes, but you are not to blame. You didn't cause their deaths intentionally or willingly. You were unaware of many of the deaths for some time, and just as ignorant about the causes of their deaths as everyone else was. Now, let's just forget about the whole thing and get some much-needed rest. We're all tried and stressed out now. We can't afford to be stressing out any more than we already are over something we aren't responsible for and can't change now. I don't want to hear any word out of any of your five mouths about how you're to blame because of your ignorance when you made a mistake that cost nine wolves their lives and may cost a tenth…the point is…STOP BLAMING YOURSELVES!" Lilly roared suddenly, and everyone just stared at her with disbelief, especially Kate. Kate had known her longer than anyone in this cave had and she'd never heard Lilly roar like that before. She'd never raised her voice in any way before. Lilly was normally a soft-spoken wolf who never was stressed out by anything.

"Lilly…" Kate began.

"Do you think I'm going to be my old self now that Garth is dead?!" she snapped. "I don't want them blaming themselves for my mate's death when they aren't responsible for it!"

"You need to calm down," Princess said. "I agree with you, but you're getting more stressed out now than we had been…" When she put a paw on Lilly's shoulder, the snow-white wolf seemed to calm down. She understood what Princess meant, and knew her niece-in-law was right.

"I'm sorry for exploding on you," Lilly apologized in her normal voice. "I shouldn't have done that to you…it was wrong of me to lose my head over that." She began to cry, but had no one to cry on the shoulder of since Garth was dead.

* * *

Nightfall came and so did the demons. The youngest wolves, including the children of Claws, and of Princess and Runt, were screaming when they heard the demons talking outside. Princess and Runt, and a few other adults, cautiously approached the mouth of the Saw-Toothed Cave, not knowing what to expect. They gasped when they saw eleven demons, not ten like they had expected before, since Kate had returned to her normal self, standing in a straight line in front of the cave.

They were, going from left to right, the following wolves: King, Queen, Scar, Candy, Sweets, MaKayla, Geoff, Nars, Ed, Logan, and lastly—

"Humphrey!" Kate screamed, but she was held back by Princess and Runt when she tried to run out of the cave to see him.

"Don't go out there!" Princess barked. "You said it yourself: if we stay in the Saw-Toothed Cave, the demons cannot get to us. So why are you trying to leave?"

"It's Humphrey!" Kate cried.

"Goddamn it, Kate!" Princess snapped. "You saw what happened to Humphrey in the forest. He's one of them now, and even after the demons are driven away, he'll just be a dead body, unlike you. They'll all be dead bodies when this night's over!"

"Mother, please," Runt begged her. "I have you back again and I don't want to find you dead again. Please stay in this cave so you don't end up your our dad did." Claudette and Stinky were also at the mouth of their cave, with Mica and Magril, and all six of these younger wolves, either Kate's children or children-in-laws, were staring at her with begging looks on their faces.

"I understand," Kate said.

"You told them how we'll be gone in the morning?!" King roared from outside the cave. Kate's head spun in the direction of his voice. "I would kill you again for doing that if it wasn't for we can't get in that cave!" King heard footsteps and looked to see the demon that had possessed Kate coming toward them. She was in the shape of Kate's form, but she was just a spirit, not a solid body.

"Let's get to the back of the cave," Princess ordered the wolves. "We're safe from them, so we don't see to see those ugly motherfuckers!" She shouted that loud enough so all of the demons could hear her biting insults.

"I know your there, daughter!" Queen roared. "Hiding ain't gonna keep you safe! King and I will haunt your dreams until the day you die! The same goes for you, Runt! And because I didn't tell you this then, I thought your eyeball tasted GREAT after I ate it! You should let me eat your other eyeball, Runt! Come on out, you runt, I'm hungry for your other delicious eye! And while I'm at it, like me pull out your intestines and slurp them up like a bunch of spaghetti!"

"Bitch!" Everyone heard Claws shout at Queen as she woke up, but couldn't get up from her moss bed, not that any of the female wolves around her would let her. "Queen, you bitch! If I could get up, I would come out there and kill you for what you did to Runt when you were alive!"

"If you can't kill your own mate, how do you expect to kill me? Huh?" Queen retorted in an evil voice.

"Forget it, Claws," Princess told her good friend, as she lay down next to her again, seething angrily. "You're going to wear yourself out if you keep that up. Just forget about her. They'll all be gone in the morning anyway."

"We'll be gone physically, but your memories of us can still haunt your dreams forever!" They heard Geoff yell. "I'm the one who killed Melissa. She deserved it for letting you, Kate, murder me last year! And I didn't hold back just because the bitch was pregnant! She mated with a Beta, so her unborn pups were as worthless as she and Hutch were! He deserved to die, too."

Claws and Candu lost their heads. Melissa and Hutch had been good friends of theirs. "You motherfucker!" Claws roared.

Candu was also screaming at the demonic form of Geoff, whom he remembered seeing shortly before Kate had slashed his throat the year before. "Why don't you come in this cave and say that to our faces?! Oh right, you can't!"

"They can't come here because they're all pussies!" Claws said. "They wouldn't have the guts to come in here if they could because we'd tear them to FUCKING PIECES!" she roared.

"Come out here, Claws, and we'll see who gets torn to pieces," she heard Scar said. "How about we mate before I kill you?"

"We're _over_, Scar, as long as you are possessed by that demon!" Claws shouted back. "I'd never mate with you as long as you're possessed! I remember the nightmare I had about you—all of you demons have acidic bodily fluids, and I want no part of that. And I want no part with any of you in general, so fuck off and LEAVE US ALONE!"

* * *

Morning came around and when Princess looked out the mouth of the Saw-Toothed Cave, she saw the bodies of a dozen wolves just lying there motionless. It was the ones who had been possessed by the demons, who were nowhere in sight.

"They're gone," Princess said without looking back. "How's Claws doing?" she asked.

"Terrible," she heard what sounded like Mica say. She wasn't sure because whoever it was spoke in a serious voice. "She may not survive long enough for us to get her to the park rangers' station, if they can even help her now."

Princess turned around to see several of the strongest male and female wolves helping Claws up. She was gasping for breaths as they carried her to the mouth of the Saw-Toothed cave. Claws was so weak from blood lose and because of her injuries that she couldn't even pick herself up to walk. They were in complete control of her next to lifeless body.

"She's going to die before they get her the ranger's station, I'm afraid," Candu said sadly. "We can't do anything to save her…"

"Don't say that!" Dahlia screamed. "She's not going to die! She can't die! What will the six of us do without her? We've already lost our father—we can't lose her, too!"

"I'm sorry, children," Claws groaned, "but you may have to…g-go on without me…I'm so weak already that I may not live to be carried…f-five feet from the cave…" She couldn't speak anymore without feeling weak.

"Look!" a male from the Western Wolf pack shouted happily. "It's the park rangers!"

Two humans armed with guns—the male with a shotgun, the female with a hunting rifle—were running across the field to where they saw the wolves carrying one of their own who was dying.

"Lay her down, gently," the female instructed as she put her rifle down, as if she knew the wolves could understand her. Dogs of any species seemed to understand commands spoken in the human language quiet often, so they figured the same was true about wolves, from who domesticated dogs descended form.

"We'll take good care of her," the male said, swinging his shotgun around so it was over his back, as he picked Claws up gently. "She'll be back in a few days, maybe a week…" He stopped talking as the two humans walked back to their jeep, which was parked about a yard, three feet, away. They put her in the back, after giving her a sedative that made her sleep, so she wouldn't hurt herself. As the man got in the front seat to start the car, the woman stayed in the back with Claws, who she'd wrapped a heavy blanket around to keep her warm. The humans knew a lot about the cave those wolves were streaming out of now, so they didn't even need to try to figure out what had happened here in the past week. But they knew it was over, so all that mattered now was getting Claws taken care of for her children's say. Claws's six adolescent pups were running after the vehicle, on either side of it, praying one thing aloud—

—"Please be alright, mother," Dahlia was saying as she ran, "please be alright…"


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Claws was still recovering in the park rangers' station a week later. The two humans estimated that she would be able to go home in another two or three days, given how she was doing so far. She'd almost made a complete recovering.

The park rangers were both certified veterinarians—they had to be become park rangers—so they'd been able to perform a surgery on Claws's that stopped all bleeding from her breast, in addition to sealing up her wounds. Now, her broken leg was the most serious injury of the two rather than her breast's injuries. They had put her broken leg in a cast, just as how they had done to Magril the year before when she got hurt during her training for The Great Wolf Games by crashing into a boulder, right leg first.

When six wolves had arrived, the park rangers assumed they were Claws's offspring, so they let them in and they'd immediately went to be by their mother's side as she rested, not slept, yet anyway, in a bed usually meant for domesticated dogs. The bed was lined with all sorts of soft blankets, so it Claws would be comfortable lying on her back, and a massive pillow was in front of the bed for her to rest her casted leg on.

Claws was a bit loopy because of the large amount of pain killers she was on now, and because of the anesthesia, a medicine given to someone before a medical operation that "puts someone asleep" so they don't feel any pain during the operation. They feel pain afterward, obviously, but they do not go through Hell during the operation. It was because of the painkillers, not that she was aware she had been given those, but Claws was in no pain now, and her children were happy.

In an almost drunken voice, Claws said, "I'm g-gonna m-make i-it, m-my c-children." She hiccupped at the start of each word because of the painkillers and the anesthesia. Thankfully, the effect of the anesthesia was starting to wear off, so she wouldn't feel so light-headed. But the painkillers, on the other hand, would last much longer. More would be administered more by the park rangers in the next few days until they were sure Claws wouldn't feel any more pain. They would release her back into the wild when they were sure she'd be able to walk on her broken but casted leg. She couldn't go back if she was still in pain—something that meant her body was healing, so it was nothing to worry about—or acting the way she was now.

All six of her children let out a happy sigh, and relaxed as they lay down on all sides of their mother, who fell asleep before any of them could say how happy they were to know she was going to live.

"What do we now?" Justin asked.

"Just wait until the park rangers let our mother go home." Dahlia smiled at her little brother. "I'm sure we won't be missed if we stay here for a few more days. I mean, Princess has been coming here with Runt to check on our mother and the six of us, so we're not that missed since they aren't left in the dark about what's going on here. But now, we should really follow our mother's example and rest. It's been a stressful week for us and we need to sleep."

As the male park ranger worked on the medical report, not for the wolves' reference, obviously, but for their own reference, the female park ranger watched over the wolves. She had the needle ready for the next dose of painkillers for when the current dose wore off.

_It's good to have mother back,_ Kara thought, then fell asleep on her back atop a second pillow she'd found lying around. _And it looks like everyone'll finally live the peaceful lives we should've after the rogues were defeated a year ago…_


End file.
